The God of The Death
by S.Oyabun
Summary: Seorang kandidat dari langit yang diutus sebagai pencabut nyawa di bumi selama 100 hari, harus bergaul dengan para manusia yang tak pernah dia duga. Pemuda itu harus hidup layaknya manusia pada umumnya. Apakah dia mampu menyelesaikan tugasnya? Complete!
1. Chapter 1

**Cerita ini dibuat oleh S. Oyabun**

_**Don't like don't read.**_

_**Disclaimer: Masasshi Kishimoto**_

_**Genre: Angst & Hurt/Comfort**_

_**Rating: T**_

_**Notice: Boys Love, Typo, EYD, Abal and Out Of Character **_

_**Pairing: Uchiha Sasuke and Uzumaki Naruto**_

_**Mind to R&R**_

_Chapter _1: _First Job on 13__th__ Day._

_The God of The Death_

_Chapter _1

_First Job on The 13__th__ Day_

"Kau akan harus membereskan korban sebanyak 13 orang dalam tugasmu ini. Kau harus menyelesaikannya sebelum hari ke-100-mu. Ingat, dalam pekerjaan ini, "belas kasihan" tidak dibutuhkan. Kau harus mengakhiri nyawa orang yang akan kau hilangkan dan itu sudah tugasmu sebagai malaikat pencabut nyawa. Dan kau akan memulai tugasmu pada hari ke-13. Usahakan agar orang terdekatmu—khususnya teman sekolah—agar tidak tahu tentanng identitas aslimu"

Hal itulah yang selalu terngiang di pikiran cowok yang saat ini sedang berada diatas tingkat tertinggi sebuah gedung pencakar langit. Mata kelamnya menerawang jauh pada sebuah gedung kosong yang saat ini tampak mengeluarkan suara rintihan orang yang sedang tersiksa. "Sudah mendekati ajal, huh?" ucapnya seraya menatap jam tangannya yang menunjukkan tepat jam 12 malam, "Sepertinya, aku harus menodai tanganku untuk yang pertama kalinya malam ini," seraya terbang menuju gedung yang daritadi diamatinya. Sayap hitamnya tak kalah kelam oleh langit malam ini. Mengepak, menimbulkan suara bak seribu serdadu burung sedang berimigrasi. Namun, hal itu terdengar seperti nyanyian indah bagi para manusia yang sedang tertidur lelap malam ini.

Saat ini dia sudah berada diatas gedung kotor tersebut sambil melihat kebawah—penyiksaan terhadap seorang gadis yang sedang berteriak, merintih dan menangis. Mata kelam itu hanya menatap hal itu dengan pandangan flegmanya. Tak ada ekspresi apapun yang ditampilkannya saat ini. Seakan hal tersebut sudah menjadi pandangannya setiap hari, jam, menit bahkan detik.

Hal yang tampak adalah dua orang remaja laki-laki yang sedang menyiksa seorang cewek menggunakan besi panas yang membara. Salah satu dari remaja itu bergerak perlahan mendekati gadis yang sedang berteriak histeris, sambil memegang besi panas tersebut dan menempelkannya diantara selangkangan gadis tersebut. Hanya teriakan gadis itu yang dapat terdengar. "Hm, sepertinya kau gadis yang cukup berisik, yah? Bukankah biasanya kau suka memamerkan bagian kewanitaanmu terhadap pria-pria yang membayarmu hah?" ucap pria itu sambil berjongkok dihadapan sang gadis tersebut. Tampak darah segar mengucur dari bagian kewanitaan gadis tersebut. "Tidak. Kau salah paham Hidan, a-aku tidak pernah b-be-berniat melakukan hal iitu. Kau salah paham, k-ku mohon percayalah." Elaknya terhadap pria yang bernama Hidan tersebut. "Hoo, kau masi saja mengelak meskipun aku mempunyai buktinya heh? Kisame! Bisa kau panaskan besi ini untukku lagi!" katanya seraya memberikan besi itu terhadap rekannya yang menganggukkan kepalanya. "Kau tidak tahu betapa aku mencintaimu dengan sepenuh hati, Konan!" pria itu mendekat ke arah Konan—gadis itu—seraya menerima kembali besi yang baru dipanaskan oleh Kisame tadi.

'JLEB'

Besi tersebut ditusukkan kepada kewanitaan gadis tersebut. "Aaaaaaarrgh" gadis itu berteriak sekeras-kerasnya. Dan 'JLEB' stelah diacabut besi itu ditusukkan kembali ke kerongkongan gadis tersebut, berkali-kali sampai tembus dan ehernya Nampak akan putus. Darah segar mengalir dan bercipratan kemana-mana. Gedung yang koto itu kini tampak kotor dengan darah yang berlimpah dan bau anyir yang menyeruak bak aroma busuk di lautan darah. "HAHAHAHAHA, kau lihat itu. Dia tidak akan bisa merayu pria-pria itu lagi degan suaranya dan yang terpenting, aku sudah menghancurkan tempat pria-pria itu menanamkan benihnya. Kau lihat Kisame, aku membunuhnya. Aku membunuhnya! HAHAHAHA. Aku puas. Aku puaaaaasss!" pria tersebut tertawa histeris sambil memandang—mantan—kekasihnya yang tergeletak bergelimang darah segar. "Ayo, kita harus pergi dari sini psikopat. Kau tidak mau katahuan membunuh orang dan dikutuk oleh dewa Jashinmu itukan?" ajak Kisame seraya menyeret temannya tersebut, agar keluar dari gedung busuk tersebut. "_Bye_, _my darling_. Aku mencintaimu. Tidak! Aku mencintai darah dan teriakan pilumu, HAHAHAHA."

Begitulah, kedua pria tersebut pergi begitu saja, meninggalkan tubuh gadis tersebut yang sudah terbungkus warna pekatnya darah. Tidak ada rasa bersalah sama sekali. Sementara mereka pergi meninggalkan gedung tersebut, diatas sana ada seorang bocah berumur 15 tahun yang hanya menatap datar terhadap tubuh gadis tersebut. Perlahan matanya terpejam, menyembunyikan bola mata berwarna kelamnya. Saat dia membukanya, dia sudah berada di depan tubuh gadis tersebut. "Ck, kotor sekali pekerjaan mereka. Kriminal heh? Gadis yang malang." Kemudian dia meletakkan tangn kirinya ke kepala gadis tersebut. Perlahan-lahan cahaya biru muncul dari tangannya dan sedetik kemudian cahaya biru itu memadat dan membentuk sebuah buku kecil berwarna merah pekat. "Dilihat dari warna bukunya, gadis ini mempunyai catatan kehidupan yang buruk." Dia membuka buku itu perlahan, "Ternyata benar. Hanya seorang penggoda huh? Pantas saja pacarnya marah." Kemudian dia melempar buku itu keatas dan dalam sekejap, buku itu hangus terbakar api hitam yang dia dikeluarkan hanya dengan menjentikkan tangannya. "Pembunuhan yang tidak buruk untuk pekerjaan pertamaku. Aku harap pembunuhan berikutnya akan lebih menarik dari ini." Dan dia berjalan keluar dari gudang tersebut dan dalam hitungan detik dia sudah menghilang dari tempat tersebut.

**-Rubrum&Niebieski-**

Pagi yang cerah , terlihat dari sinar-sinar metahari yang suci menyinari hampir seriap sudut bumi. Sinar yang sangat tajam sehingga dapat menembus jendela kamar seorang pemuda yang saat ini sedang menggeliat tak nyaman karena terpaan sinar matahari tersebut. Naruto Uzumaki, pemuda berambut kuning jabrik itu mengerjab-kerjabkan matanya beberapa kali. Akhirnya matanya terbuka lebar, menampilkan iris seindah langit tak berawan. Perlahan dia bangun dan duduk di pinggir ranjang ukuran _king size_ miliknya. Kemudian dia meraih jam kecil yang ada di atas meja di sebelah ranjangnya."Hmmm" dia bergumam melihat jam tersebut.

Tik….

Tik….

Tik….

"Ehhhhh? Sudah jam seginiiii? Ya ampun aku harus begegas kalau tidak mau terlambat." Dia langsung berlari menuju kamar mandi yang tidak jauh dari tempat tidurnya. Mencuci mukanya dan menggosok giginya kemudian berpakaian yang—menurutnya sudah sangat—rapi. Karena nyatanya baju kemeja putih yang digunakannya tidak dimasukkan, dua kancing teratas dibiarkan terbuka dan dasinya hanya di letakkan di lehernya begitu saja. Dia berlari keluar apartemennya dan melihat mobilnya di garasi. "Kalau aku menggunakan mobil, bisa-bisa aku terjebak macet. Sebaiknya aku berlari saja. Lagipula jarak dari sini ke sekolah tidak terlalu jauh." Akhirnya dia memutuskan untuk berlari setelah bergumam sendiri kepada dirinya.

Setelah beberapa saat akhirnya dia sampai di depan gerbang sekolahnya. Dia melihat gerbang yang tertulis Konoha High School sudah tertutup sebelah, dan bergegas memasuki wilayah sekolahnyal. Baru saja dia membuka loker—dengan terburu-buru dan keringat yang cukup banyak terlihat di tubuh tannya—sedetik kemudian terdengar bunyi bel tanda pelajaran akan segera dimulai. Akhirnya dengan sisa tenaga yang di punya, dia berlari menuju kelasnya yang berada di lantai 3. Saat pintu kelasnya sudah terbuka, di bergegas mebukanya sraya berucap, "Sensei, maafkan saya karena telat." Dia membungkukkan badannya dan menghadap meja guru. Seketika kelasnya menjadi hening. Selang beberapa detik, gelak tawa terdengar riuh di kelas tersebut. Dia bingung, apa yang membuat temannya tertawa. Dia menegakkan tubuhnya perlahan dan melihat ke tubuhnya sendiri dan dia merasa tidak ada yeng aneh dengan pakaiannya. Dia menatap meja guru dan, "Apaaa? Gurunya mana? Terus? Tadi aku hormat dan minta maaf pada siapa?" dia terdiam, dan memperhatikan temannya yang masih tertawa. Sial! Rutuknya pada dirinya sendiri.

"Woi, Naru kau masi hidup tidak?" Tanya temannya yang memiliki tato segitiga terbali di kedua pipinya, Kiba Inuzuka. "Hehehe, aku tidak sadar kalau ternyata Kakashi-_sensei_ belum datang." Naruto kemudian menghampiri Kiba yang sedang duduk diatas mejanya di pojo belakang, tepat di sebelah jendela. Sementara itu, ada seorang murid yang menatap Naruto dengan mata hitamnya dengan seksama.

Tiba-tiba Hinata datang seraya berkata, "Na-naruto-_kun_, ini ada ti-titipan dari Gaara-_senpai_," ucapnya seraya memberikan sebuah kotak bento. Naruto hanya membalasnya dengan cengiran seraya berkata, "_Thanks_ Hinata-_chan_." Gaara memang selalu memberikan bekal kepada Naruto setiap harinya. Hal tersebut dilakukan Gaara agar dia tidak terlalu sering memakan makanan yang kurang—menurut Gaara—sehat. 'BRAK' terdengar bunyi pintu kelas Naruto terbuka. Kemudian muncullah Kakashi-sensei sambil membawa buku kecil berwarna orange yang selalu dibawanya kemana-mana. Guru yang memiliki rambut berwarna perak mencuat keatas dan masker yang hampir manutupi seluruh wajahnya berjalan perlahan menuju kursinya, "Selamat pagi anak-anak. Maaf bapak telat. Tadi bapak menemani seorang nenek nyebrang di tengah jalan," ucapnya sambil tersenyum. "Ketahuan banget bohongya. Seharusnya kan nyebrangin itu nenek dari pinggir jalan, bukanya di tengah jalan. Keburu ketabrak nanti neneknya." Gerutu seorang murid dibarisan belakang. Sementara anak-anak yang lainnya Cuma cengengesan mendengar komentar seorang cowok blonde yang tidak lain dan tidak bukan, Naruto.

"Ck,_ mendoukusai_!" sambung cowok yang rambutnya diikat keatas seperti nanas, Shikamaru nara. "Hei, Shika kau kenapa tidur terus sih?" timpal Neji Hyuuga—cowok yang memiliki rambut coklat panjang dan mata berwarna lavender—yang duduk di sebelahnya. Yang ditanya henya menenggelamkan kepalanya kedalam lipatan tangannya diatas meja. "Hahaha, Neji, kau tidak perlu menanyakannya lagi. Bukankah dia memang selalu tidur damana dan kapanpun dia berada," Neji hanya menanggapinya dengan senyum.

Naruto yang mendengarnya hanya ketawa—nyaring—sambil menggebrak-gebrak meja. Tiba-tiba… 'CTAK' sebuah kapur melayang ke kepala Naruto. "Adududuh, sakit. Siapa yang berani-berani ngelampar aku?" tanyanya—entah pada siapa. "Duduk yang benar atau kapur kedua akan melayang kembali Na-ru-to," ucap Kakashi-sensei yang merupakan tersangka dari si pelempar kapur. Naruto hanya memegangi dahinya yang merah seraya kembali duduk.

"Ck, dobe" ucap cowok yang baru saja mengambil peran dalam percakapan di kelasnya. Cowok dengan bola mata berwarna kelam, kulit putih bak porselen, dan rambut raven yang mencuat sperti pantat bebek, Sasuke Uchiha.

"Apa kau bilang teme? Kau ngajak berkelahi ya? Ayo si-auchh! Hei, siapa yang berani-bera—" ucapannya terpotong dengan lemparan kapur Kakashi-sensei yamg kedua dalam waktu pagi ini.

"Diam atau keluar 'NARUTO'," ucap Kakashi-sensei memberikan penekanan pada namanya. Akhirnya dengan terpaksa Naruto duduk kembali, tentu saja setelah member Sasuke pandagan tajam terlebih dahulu. Sementara Ino Yamanaka dan Sakura Haruno—yang merupakan teman satu kelas Naruto—hanya cekikikan melihat tingkah teman-temannya tersebut.

"Baiklah, kita akan memulai pelajaran. Silahkan buka buku matematika kalian halaman 125. Tolong perhatikan rumus-rumus yang kemarin telah bapak jelaskan. Kemudian kerjakan soal-soal yang ada di halaman tersebut." Lalu anak-anak segera mengeluarkan buku mereka dan mulai mengerjakannya—kecuali Shikamaru yang daritadi masih tertidur pulas.

**-Rubrum&Niebieski-**

Akhirnya bel istirahat berbunyi—menandakan bahwa jam pelajaran telah usai. Para murid KHS berhamburan keluar kelas, ada yang menuju kantin untuk sekedar mengisi perut, pergi ketaman sekolah ataupun ke perpustakaan. "Naru, ayo ke kantin. Aku lapar nih," ajak Kiba. "ehm, maaf Kiba. Aku ada keperluan sebentar. Kau pergi saja duluan dengan Shika dan Neji." Ucapnya sambil memberikan cengiran khas-nya. "Oh, yasudalah. Ayo Shika, Neji," ajaknya pada dua orang temannya yang dari tadi berdiri disebelahnya. Kemudian Naruto juga segera pergi dari tempat tersebut.

Di atap sekolah.

Tampak seorang pemuda barambut raven sedang terbaring pulas dengan tangan kanan diletakkan di kedua matanya untuk melindungi matanya dari sinar matahari, dan tangan sebelahnya diletakkan diatas perutnya. Ya, dia adalah Sasuke Uchiha.

'CKLEK'

Pintu menuju ke atap sekolah terbuka. Tampak seorang cowok berambut pirang jabrik dan bermata biru saphire, Naruto. Dia berjalan perlahan mendekati sosok yang sedang tertidur tersebut, lalu duduk disebelahnya. "Mau apa kau kesini , Dobe?" Tanya Sasuke tanpa melihat lawan bicaranya. "Bagaimana kau bisa tahu kalau ini aku, Teme?" yang ditanya hanya mendengus dan kembali menikmati tidurnya. Memang sudah rutinitas Sasuke tidur di atas atap sekolah ini. Sedangkan Naruto, dia memang menyukai tempat ini. Karena menurutnya sejuk dan tenang. Naruto bukannya membenci keramaian, dia hanya merasa perlu menenangkan diri di tempat ini setiap istirahat sekolah. "Hmm, aku hanya menenangkan diri. Tempat ini … sangat menenangkan menurutku." Kemudian Naruto beranjak menuju pagar pengaman yang ada di atap sekolah tersebut. Merasakan sejuknya angin yang membelai lembut rambut pirangnya.

"Teme … apakah kau percaya tentang malaikat dengan hati iblis?" yang ditanya hanya mengangkat sebelah alisnya sembari memandangnya dengan flegma-nya. "Aku hanya bingung dengan buku yang kubaca ini—" ucapnya seraya memperlihatkan buku yang sedari tadi dibawanya, "—buku ini menceritakan tentang malaikat yang berhati iblis. Malaikat itu memiliki mata kelam yang tajam dan tidak punya hati nurani sama sekali. Bukankah malaikat itu orang yang baik, Teme?" Sasuke menatapnya sejenak kemudian berkata, "Ck. Dasar! Kau memang idiot Dobe." Naruto mendelik kesal mendengar jawaban Sasuke tadi. Dia menggembungkan pipinya dan memalingkan wajahnya, "Kau mirip seperti malaikat ini, Teme! Membuatku kesal setiap hari." Sasuke hanya ber'hn'ria. "Aku mau kembali ke kelas." Ucap Naruto seraya beranjak dari tempanya bertopang tangan tadi. "Mungkin … malaikat seperti itu memang ada, Dobe. Mungkin kau bisa menemukannya." Ucap Sasuke yag langsung membuat Naruto bergidik ngeri melihat seringaian yang bertengger di bibir tipis sasuke. "K-kau! Dasar baka Teme! K-kau piker aku takut!" bentaknya sambil menutup pintu menuju atap tersebut dengan kesar, sehingga menyebabkan debaman yang cukup keras.

Sasuke mendengus, "Mungkin kau akan segera melihatnya, Naruto." Ucapnya sembari menatap hamparan lukisan biru alam yang berada di atas langit dengan goresan putih awan yang membentuk seperti kapas tak ternoda. "Baru 14 hari aku mengenalmu. Kau sudah membuatku tertarik, Dobe," kemudian dia beranjak dari tidurnya, menuju kelas.

**-Rubrum&Niebieski-**

Saat ini Naruto sedang berada di depan gerbang sekolah. Matanya menarawang jauh memperhatikan murid-murid sekolah yang perlahan pergi satu per satu. Perkataan sasuke di atap tadi, membuatnya bergidik. Segera mungkin dia melangkahkan kakinya menuju apartemennya.

"Dob—"

"Gyaaaaa," Naruto berteriak histeris ketika merasakan tepukan halus di pundaknya yang membuatnya—sangat—terkejut.

"Ck, ini aku Dobe." Kemudian Naruto menoleh kebelakang dan mendapati Sasuke sedang tersenyum mengejek ke arahnya. "Ah, kau menyebalkan, Teme! Bisa tidak kau tidak mengejutkanku seperti tadi—dan hilangkan senyuman jelekmu itu dari wajahmu." Naruto mengucapkan kalimat ini dengan kesal. Sementara Sasuke hanya memutar kedua bola matanya bosan.

"Sedang apa kau, Dobe? Kau tidak takut berada di sekolah pada jam segini?" ucapnya menampilkan seringaian di bibir tipisnya. Oh, betapa sukanya dia mengerjai pemuda berwajah manis di hadapannya ini. "A-apa maksud perkataanmu tadi, Teme? Jangan selalu mengejekku! Aku tidak takut dengan ucapanmu. K-kau dengar itu, Teme!" ucapnya berusaha menyamarkan rasa takunya. Perlahan bulir-bulir keringat turun di pelipis kanannya.

"Hn. Ayo pulang," ajak Sasuke sembari berjalan mendahului Naruto yang mendecak kesal. "Kau mau pulang atau mau menginap di seko—"

"Stop! Oke-oke kita pulang dan Kau—tunjuknya pada Sasuke—berhenti mnakut-nakutiku , Teme!" Naruto berlari kecil mendekati Sasuke sembari mensejajarkan langkah mereka. "Ck, idiot," Naruto hanya diam, tidak berniat membalas peekataan Sasuke karena dia ingin sekali cepat sampai di apartemennya. Sunyi senyap tak ada satupun diantara mereka berdua yang ingin memecahkan keheningan ini. Sesampainya di pertigaan jalan mereka berpisah. Ya, apartemen mereka memang berdekatan, hanya saja tempatnya berbeda.

Apakah kau tahu … bahwa malaikat yang kita—aku dan kau—maksud berada sangat dekat dengan kita.

Tapi … tahukah kamu malaikat itu tak sebaik yang ada kau pikirkan….

Seandainya kau tahu, apakah kau masih mau mengenalku ….

Sepertinya tidak.

Kau mungkin terlalu takut …

… takut dengan kenyataan.

**-Rubrum&Niebieski-**

Naruto _POV's_

Ah, lelah sekali hari ini. Tulangku seperti remuk semua. Lebih baik aku mendi dulu baru setelahnya makan dan tidur. Aku sedng tidak ingin melakukan apa-apa malam ini. Dan sepertinya matahari juga sama sepertiku, sedang lelah. Lihat saja, dia sudah mulai beranjak meninggalkan singgasananya. Menyisakan pancaran jingga kemerahan dengan temabur cahaya redup yang cukup menyilaukan sekaligus menghangakan jiwa. Tenang sekali melihat warna yng membuatku sangat merindukan sosoknya. Ah, sudahlah—aku harus bergegas merilekskan tubuhku.

Aku beranjak menuju kamar mandi yang berada tidak jauh dari tempat tidur berukuran _king size_ milikku. Mengampi handuk yang ada di atas tempat tidurku, menyampirkannya dibahuku. Perlahan aku masuk ke kamar mandiku. Aku melucuti pakaianku sampai tubuhku tak tertutup sehelai kainpun. Perlahan kunyalakan _shower_ yang ada di kamar mandiku dan merasakan kesejukan yang perlahan mengaliri tubuhku. Mebentuk jalur-jalur air di seluruh tubuhku. Kurasakan tubuhku perlahan merileks dengan sendirinya. Setelah kurasa cukup, akupun menyudahi kegiatannku dan keluar dari kamar mandi ini.

Setelah selesai memakai piyamaku aku segera menuju ke dapur untuk membuat makan malam sederhana untukku. Ya, tinggal sendiri di apartemen yang terlalu mewah ini—untuk satu orang—cukup sepi juga. Setelah selesai dengan kegiatan makan malamku, akupun membereskan piring=piringnya dan segera mencucinya. Kurasa tubuhku sudah tak sanggup lagi untuk bertahan bahkan hanya untuk menonton televise—yang tak membutuhkan tenaga sedikitpun—di ruang tengah apartemenku ini. Ya, aku terlalu ngantuk dan lelah. Akhirnya aku beranjak ke kamarku—mebiarkan pintu kamarku terbuka—dan melatakkan tubuhku di atas kasur. Akupun segera memejamkan mataku dan tetidur lelap.

.

.

.

Naruto _POV's end_

Sementara itu, di sebuah apartemen lain, tepatnya apartemen milik Sasuke. Tampak seorang pemuda dengan mata onix dan rambut raven yang sedang terduduk di atas sofa berwarna biru tua sambil memegang segalas jus tomat yang baru saja diambilnya dari kulkas. Tubuh yang berbalut seragam sekolah itu tampak terlihat lelah. Tampaknya, dia baru saja sampai ke apartemennya setelah seharian penuh menuntut ilmu di KHS. Kemudian dia beranjak menuju kamarnya dan segera mandi. Sasuke juga merupakan seorang pelajar yang tinggal sendiri—sama seperti Naruto—di sebuah apartemen yang cukup mewah bernuansa putih.

Setelah selesai mandi, tangan putihnya terjulur untuk mengambil sebuah handuk yang terletak di samping pintu kamar mandi. Kemudian dia melingkarkan handuk tersebut ke pinggangnya. Tak sengaja dia melihat dia melihat keluar jendela yang berada di kamarnya yang bernuansa biru tua tersebut. Melihat warna kuning, jingga dan merah berpadu satu dalam genggaman sang langit, tampak sangat hangat. Mengingatkannya kepada seseorang yang baru-baru ini membuatnya merasakan hngat yang menjalar ketika bersama orang tersebut. Rasa-rasanya baru kali ini dia berteman dengan orang yang begitu unik dan hangat. Seulas senyum tipis terlukis di wajahnya.

Saat menikmati kehangatan pandangan langit penuh warna tersebut, tiba-tibanya perutnya berbunyi minta diisi. Dia merutuki perutnya yang mengganggu kesenanganya. Akhirnya dia mamutuskan untuk beranjak ke dapur dan mengambil beberapa tomat untuk mengisi perutnya. Bukan hanya itu, dia juga menambahkan semangkuk sup tomat sebagai makanan utamanya. Setelah selesai makan dia membereskan semuanya. Setelah itu dia beranjak ke ruang tengah untuk nonton TV. Namun sepertinya tidak ada yang menarik.

Akhirnya dia memutuskan untuk pergi ke ruang baca pribadi miliknya. Dia mengambil sebuah buku sembari mendudukkkan dirinya di sebuah sofe berukuran untuk satu orang. Perlahan dia membuka lembaran pertama dari buku itu, tiba-tiba dia ingat perkataan Naruto di atap tadi.

'Teme … apakah kau percaya tentang malaikat dengan hati iblis?'

'Aku hanya bingung dengan buku yang kubaca ini—'

'—buku ini menceritakan tentang malaikat yang berhati iblis. Malaikat itu memiliki mata kelam yang tajam dan tidak punya hati nurani sama sekali. Bukankah malaikat itu orang yang baik, Teme?'

"Ck, dasar dobe! Terus kau anggap apa malaikat pencabut nyawa itu huh? Apakah kau tidak merasa bahwa malaikat itu tidak mempunyai hati nurani yang seenaknya saja menyabut nyawa orang dari tubuhnya dan pergi begitu saja dengan ekspresi datarnya." Ucapnya—entah pada siapa, mengingat dia hanya sendirian di ruangan ini. Sepertinya setelah mengeluarkan kalimat yang panjang itu membuatnya cukup lelah. Akhirnya diapun beranjak menuju kemarnya untuk tidur.

**-Rubrum&Niebieski-**

'TOK TOK TOK'

Sura ketukan pintu itu membangunkan seorang pria yang sedang terlelap tidur. Perlahan-lahan dibukanya matanya dan beralih menuju jam kecil yang ada di atas meje dekat ranjangnya. 'Jam 2 malam? Siapa yang datang berkunjung pada jam segini? Ah pasti 'dia' yang datang' batinnya seraya bangkit untuk membukakan pintu apartemennya.

Perlahan dibukanya pintu itu dan menampakkan orang yang sudah cukup dikenalnya. "Bocchama, maaf mengganggu tidur anda. Tetapi saya mempunyai denunsiasi yang harus saya laporkan segera kepada anda, Bocchama." Dia menatap orang itu sejenak dan mengangguk, menunggu kelanjutan dari omangan pria tersebut. "Mereka senang karena Bocchama sudah menyelesaikan tugas pertama dengan baik. Kedatangan saya adalah untuk member tahu korban selanjutnya untuk tugas anda yang kedua." Ucapnya sambil menyerahkan sebua poto dan kertas yang berisikan identitas dari 'korban' tersebut. Perlahan matanya membaca dan menyerap pengertian setip kata yang tertera di kertas tersebut. Namun, pada saat melihat poto yang diterimanya tadi, matanya melebar dengan ekspresi terkejut. Pelayannya yang merasakan perubahan mimik wajah tersebut terlihat bingung, "Bocchama, apa ada yang salah?" tanyanya kearena merasa khawatir dengan tuan mudanya. Pria itu hanya menggelengkan kepalanya dan mengembalikan ekspresi stoic-nya.

"Baiklah, kapan aku harus menyelesaikan tugas ini?" tanyanya sembari mengalihkan pandangannya dari poto tadi ke wajah pelayannya. "hari ke-20, tepatnya pukul 12.20, Bocchama." Ucapnya seraya membungkukkan badan. 'cih, enam hari lagi ya' batinnya, kemudian dia melihat jam tangan yang teepajang di atas TV-nya. 'tidak, sepertinya lima kurang dari enam hari, melihat sekarang sudah menunjukkan pukul 3 lewat' batinnya lagi. Kemudian dia menghela napas dan mengucapkan terima kasih kepada pelayannya. Pelayannyapun membungkukkan diri dan segera hilang dari pandangannya.

"Gadis cantik yang sombong—"

"—sepertinya hidupmu tidak lebih dari lima hari. Kuharap kau segera membuat kenangan yang berharga untukmu daripada kau menyesal. Ku doakan kau dapat bersenang-senang dengan hari-hari terakhirmu. Hmm… seperti apa ya hari kematianmu? Apakah baik-baik saja? Hmm, tapi melihat sikapmu yang baik diluar dan busuk di dalam itu—kematianmu nampaknya akan menyedihkan."

Dia memejamlan matanya sejenak, "Give me your best and do no ever let me down, oke?" ucapnya sambil menatap langit kelam yang bertabur bintang. Saat cahaya bulan menerpa wajahnya, terlihat jelas seringaian terukir di wajahnya.

.

.

.

To Be Continued


	2. Chapter 2

_Chapter_ 2: _His Nice Dream is Your Best Nightmare_

A/N: Sebelumnya saya mau minta maaf soal kesalahan-kesalahan yang ada pada _chapter_ 1. Tentang penulisan _rating_ yang salah, seharusnya 'M' malah jadi 'T' dan juga penulisan kata yang salah. Mohon maaf yang sebesar-besarnya atas hal-hal tersebut. Sebagai seorang pembuat cerita yang baru, saya akan berusaha sebaik mungkin di fandom Naruto yang saya gunakan sebagai penyalur bakat dan hobi. Walaupun bakat saya kurang, saya akan berusaha.

_Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto_

_Rate: M_

_Warning: AU, Shounen-ai, Typo, Abal, A little bit OOC maybe and Blood Scene._

_Don't Like Don't Read!_

_The God of The Death_

_2__nd__ Chapter_

_His Nice Dream is Your Best Nightmare_

Lihatlah dirimu … memakai topeng kebaikan bak malaikat pencabut nyawa.

Malaikat berhati iblis ….

Asal kau tahu saja, 'Akulah yang akan menjadi malaikat pencabut nyawamu'.

.

.

.

Pagi menjelang menampakkan sang mentari yang tadinya berondok di singgasana-nya. Langit biru memberikan titah kepada sang mentari untuk menyinari awal bioritmik pagi ini. Menyengat dan menyilaukan. Bias matahari perlahan menerpa wajah seorang pemuda yang masih bergelung di dalam selimut. Merasa tidurnya sedikit terganggu, perlahan dia mencoba membuka matanya. Matanya terbuka manampilkan iris yang begitu mempesona tak kalah indah dari langit biru pagi ini. Rambutnya yang berwarna kuning cerah dapat menyaingi cerahnya mentari pagi ini.

Secara perlahan dia menyibakkan selimutnya dan duduk di pinggir tempat tidurnya. Tangannya bergerak meraih jam kecil yang diletakkan di atas meja dekat tempat tidurnya. Melihat jam tersebutkan menunjukkan angka 6.25 pagi, dia beranjak dari tempat tidurnya secara tergesa-gesa sambil berdecak kesal. Tidak berniat mengulur waktu, segera dia menuju kamar mandinya yang masih satu ruangan dengan kamar tidurnya. Mengambil handuk yang ada di dekat kursi meja belajarnya dan menyampirkannya di bahu kirinya. Tanpa basa-basi dia melucuti semua pakaian yang melekat pada tubuhnya dan memnyalakan _shower_, membiarkan tetes demi tetes air memanjakan tubuhnnya yang lelah. Setelah merasa cukup dengan kegiatan mandinya, dia beranjak keluar dan mulai mengenakan seragam sekolahnya.

Setelah selesai mengenakan seragam, dia segera berjalan menuruni tangga menuju dapur untuk sekedar mengisi perutnya. Diambilnya beberapa iris roti, kemudian dioleskannya selai jeruk pada roti tersebut. Merasa sudah cukup, diapun segera memakannya sambil memegang sekotak jus jeruk kecil. Sepertinya dia cukup malas untuk membuat makanan berat pagi ini. Perlahan dia keluar dari apartemen mewahnya, menutup pintu dan menguncinya. Segera mungkin dilangkahkan kaki jenjangnya menuju sebuah mobil _Cayenne_ putih miliknya dan mulai menjalankannya menuju sekolahnya. Sepertinya hari ini dia sedang tidak dalam keadaan yang baik.

**-Rubrum&Niebieski-**

Mobil mewah berwarna hitam itu perlahan memasuki kawasan Konoha High School. Berpuluh-puluh pasang mata melirik kearah mobil dan seseorang yang mengendarai mobil tersebut. Seorang pemuda dengan mata sekelam malam, rambut berwarna hitam kebiruan yang mencuat kebelakang dengan kulit putih bak porselen, Uchiha Sasuke. Sebuah kacamata hitam bertengger manis di hidungnya. Di memarkirkan mobilnya tepat di samping pos penjaga sekolah tersebut.

Sepertinya para murid KHS belum di beri kesempatan untuk berhenti terkagum. Tak lama kemudian, sebuah mobil _Cayenne_ berwarna putih memasuki kawasan sekolah, dengan seorang pemuda berkulit tan dengan rambut kuning cerah serta mata seindah batu mulia berwarna biru, Uzumaki Naruto. Apalagi saat ini pemuda tersebut sedang menggunakan kupluk berwarna senada dengan seragam sekolahnya yang berwarna merah gelap. Merasa diperhatikan, dia hanya menampilkan cengiran lebarnya yang dapat membuat para murid yang melihatya tepar bergelimang darah. Setelah memarkirkan mobilnya tepat di sebelah mobil Sasuke, diapun keluar dan hendak menuju kelas sebelum sebuah suara menginterupsi gerakannya.

"Sepertinya kau suka tebar pesona ya, Dobe" ucap seseorang yang sudah pasti pemilik suara berat tersebut adalah Sasuke. Pemuda yang saat ini menyandar di mobilnya sembari menyeringai ke arah Naruto. "Ck, Teme sialan! Aku malas berdebat denganmu" ucapnya sarkastis sambil berlalu tanpa memperdulikan lawan bicaranya. Sasuke hanya mengangkat sebelah alisnya peretanda dia bingung dengan kelakuan Naruto tadi. 'Tidak seperti biasanya dia bersikap seperti itu' batin Sasuke sambil berjalan menyusul Naruto.

**-Rubrum&Niebieski-**

Dia berjalan menyusuri koridor sekolahnya dengan santai, sampai ketika sebuah pertengkaran membuatnya menghentikan langkahnya. Dia bersender pada dinding di dekatnya, berniat mendengarkan pertengkaran tersebut.

"Hei! Dengar ya? Kau itu tidak pantas untuk cowok kaya sepertinya. Kau itu hanya gadis miskin yang mengincar kekayaanya kan? Dasar tidak tahu diri. Lebih baik kau putuskan saja dia. Dia lebih baik dan bahagia bila tak bersamamu. Ck, aku bosan pasang tampang baik di depanmu ketika berada di dekatnya. Jauhilah dia demi kebaikannya!" ucap gadis terebut seraya pergi meninggalkan gadis yang sedari tadi mulai menitikkan air mata. Sakit … hatinya sakit mendengar itu semua. Dia bingung harus berbuat apa. Dia sangat menyayangi pemuda tersebut, akan tetapi ucapan gadis tadi memang benar. Dia hanya akan merepotkan kekasihnya tersebut, apalagi dengan derajat yang berbeda jauh. Tuhan … apa yang harus aku lakukan, batinnya.

Sementara itu, seorang pemuda yang dari tadi mmengikuti mereka berdua, mengepalkan tangannya sangat kuat sehingga membuat tangannya sedikit berdarah. Dia muak … dia muak dengan gadis yang selalu mengganggu hubungannya tersebut. Awalnya dia hanya membiarkannya saja, akan tetapi ini sudah keterlaluan … ini sudah kelewat batas. Tidak akan … ya, dia tidak akan membiarkan ini terjadi. Gadis itu akan mendapatkan ganjarannya. Ya, dia harus diberi pelajaran. Sebuah senyum mengerikan terukir di bibir pucatnya.

Disisi lain, pemuda yang dari tadi menyandarkan dirinya di tembok sambil melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada menyeringai puas. "Sudah dimulai ya? Sepertinya menarik. Teruslah mewarnai hari-hari terakhirmu, gadis kecil." Dia bergumam pelan sehingga hanya dia yang dapat mendengarnya. Dia terkekeh dan sedetik kemudian bel tanda dimulainya pelajaran berbunyi. Dia berjalan santai menapaki tangga-tangga menuju kelasnya di lantai 3. Lima hari penghitungan mundur, batinnya.

**-Rubrum&Niebieski-**

Di kelas.

Tampak dikelas ini sangat ribut, menandakan bahwa guru yang mengajar belum datang. Diantara mereka ada yang membaca, tidur, melempar kertas satu sama lain, dan bercerita dengan teman-temannya. Contohnya kedua pemuda yang obrolannya terdengar sangat berisik, menyebabkan pemuda yang daritadi tidur—Shikamaru—mengeluarkan _tredmark_ andalannya.

"Naruto! Tadi pagi aku melihat mobil putihmu itu kereeen~" ucap seorang cowok dengan tato segitiga merah terbalik dikedua pipinya, Kiba. Naruto hanya menampilkan cengirannya sambil menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal. "Hehehe, biasa saja, Kiba. Kau terlalu berlebihan—" ucapnya sambil memegang dagunya, sepertinya dia sedang berpikir.—hei! Ayo kita pergi makan ramen setelah pulang sekolah, bagaimana?" tanyanya pada pemuda tersebut yang dibalas dengan anggukan tanda setuju.

Sementara itu, seorang pemuda yang sedari tadi dahinya berkedut kesal dengan suara berisik yang daritadi mengganggu acara membacanya. "Ck, tidak bisakah kau berbicara dengan pelan, Dobe? Aku rasa lawan bicaramu tidak budek!" ucapnya sarkastik tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari buku yang dibacanya.

"Berisik kau, Teme sialan!"

"Hn, Dobe"

"Pantat ayam!"

"Cempreng"

"Muka datar"

"Idiot"

"Eh? Apa kau bilanga sia—" ucapannya terputus karena dia merasa ada seseorang yang menatapnya dengan tatapan memmbunuh—Anko-_sensei_. Dia bergidik saat melihat guru tersebut menatapnya lurus. "Duduk yang benar Naruto! Atau kau mau mendapat detensi dariku lagi?" Naruto langsung duduk, apalagi saat dilihatnya guru tersebut menyeringai ke arahnya. "Baikalah, kita akan memulai pelajaran tentang kedisiplinan hari ini! Siapkan buku kalian dan—" guru tersebut menyeringai—diri kalian" lanjutnya, sehingga membuat seluruh isi kelas menjadi hening. Mendadak kelas tersebut dihuni oleh para tunawicara. Sepertinya guru yang satu ini lebih mngerikan daripada—Manda—ular kesayangan milik Orochimaru-_sensei_. Begitulah, dan pelajaran kembali dilanjutkan setelah kebisuan sejenak tadi.

.

.

.

Hari sudah menjelang sore, terbukti dengan dentangan bel yang menandakan usainya jam sekolah. Tampaknya para murid KHS sedang berhamburan keluar menuju rumah mereka masing-masing. Tapi tidak dengan seorang pemuda yang dari tadi masih berdiri menatap langit yang mulai tertutupi dengan warna abu-abu pekat, menandakan akan turun hujan deras. Sepertinya langit sedang bersedih. "Aku harap kalian baik-baik saja. Aku merindukan kalian" gumamnya dia cukup lama melamun, karena tanpa dia sadari—hujan turun dengan derasnya. Akhirnya dia menuju mobil dan memacu mobilnya dengan cepat menuju apartemennya.

Sesampainya di apartemen, dia mengganti bajunya yang basah karena hujan. Karena merasa sangat lelah, dia membaringkan tubuhnya di ranjangnya seraya memejemkan matanya, tiba-tiba dia menyeringai mengingat percakapan dua orang gadis yang tadi pagi dia curi dengar. Perlahan-lahan matanya tertutup menyisakan dengakuran halus dan napas yang teratur.

**-Rubrum&Niebieski-**

'TING TONG'

Terdengar bunyi bel di sebuah rumah besar bergaya Eropa. Tak berapa lama muncullah seorang pelayan yang membukakan pintu tersebut. "Ah, tuan muda. Kenapa anda baru pulang jam segini? Tuan sangat mencemaskan anda." Ucapnya seraya mempersilahkan tuan mudanya memasuki rumah mewah tersebut. Pemuda tersebut memberikan senyuman kepada pelayannya seraya berkata, "Hanya mencari tempan bermain yang cocok untuk 'dia'—" dia kemudian memberikan tasnya kepada pelayan tersebut dan melanjutkan omongannya—dan sepertinya aku sudah menemukannya." Ucapnya masih dengan senyum diwajahnya dan tampak mata hitamnya berkilat puas. Melihat hal tersebut pelayannya hanya mengangguk singkat—meskipun dia penasaran dengan 'dia' yang dimaksud tuan mudanya—dan mengantar tuan mudanya menuju kamar.

.

.

.

Sementara itu, Sasuke yang tedinya tertidur pulas sehabis pulang sekolah merasakan kepalanya berdenyut sakit. Dia bangkit dari tidurnya den menyenderkan punggungnya pada sandaran ranjangnya. 'Sepertinya hujan tadi membuatku tak enak badan' batinnya sambil memegangi kepalanya. Kemudian dia meraih segelas air putih yang selalu tersedia di atas meja dekat tempat tidurnya. Tiba-tiba saja dia mengingat percakapannya dengan kakaknya 15 hari yang lalu.

_Flasback_

"Sasuke, kusarankan agar kau mengambil keputusan yang tepat sebelum hal ini diambil alih oleh ayah" ucap seorang pria yang memiliki rambut hitam panjang yang dikuncir seperti ekor kuda. "Kau tahu? Mengambil nyawa orang tidaklah mudah. Apalagi dengan umurmu yang masih terbilang muda" lanjutnya.

"Aku sudah terbiasa melakukannya. Sepertinya mengotori tanganku sedikit tidak akan merubah hidupku. Aku pergi sekarang dan jangan mencoba mencegahku" ucapnya seraya pergi mmeninggalkan kakaknya yang menatapnya dengan pandangan tak percaya.

"Ck, sepertinya kau sudah mengerti bagaimana beratnya aturan di 'istana' kita, Sasuke," semoga saja kau tidak menyesalinya, lanjutnya dalam hati.

_Flashback end_.

Merasa percuma memikirkannya, diapun kembali memejamkan matanya berusaha menghilangkan denyut di kepalanya. Sepertinya dia cukup lelah sehingga dengan mudahnya dia terlelap.

**-Rubrum&Niebieski-**

1 day to go. 02.00 a.m

Sepertinya waktu berlalu dengan cepat, karena tak terasa, hari yang ditunggu-tunggu hanya tinggal 22 jam 20 menit lagi. Begitulah yang dianggap seorang pemuda yang terbangun di tengah malam sekarang ini. Matanya menerawang keseluruh penjuru ruangan tempatnya beristirahat. Merasa bosan, diapun berniat untuk berkeliling malam ini. Setelah memakai jubah hitamnya serta topeng yang hanya menutupu bagian matanya, dia beranjak keluar melalui jendela apartemennya. Cukup praktis mengingat dia membpunyai sepasang sayap. Mata kelamnya menerawang memandang bentangan langit yang tak kalah kelam di atasnya. Seperti biasa, dia selalu berdiri di atas gedung pencakar langit—dia sangat suka dengan ketinggian.

'DEG'

Tiba-tiba jantungnya berdetak kencang. Jangan kira karena dia bukan manusia sehingga dia tidak memiliki jantung. Seperti halnya manusia, diapun mempunyai jantung maupun perasaan. Diedarkannya matanya keseluruh penjuru tempat. Saat mmerasakan ada hal yang tidak beres dengan tempat yang dia lihat saat ini, perlahan dia terbang mendekat ke tempat tersebut. Diperhatikannya aktivitas yang terjadi di dalam gedung besar tersebut. Matanya kelamnya membelalak lebar, namun sedetik kemudian di kembali memasang tampang datarnya. 'Ho, sepertinya ada yang bermain kotor disini. Sepertinya akan menjadi tontonan menarik' batinnya sambil mendudukkan dirinya di salah satu penyangga gedung tersebut. Tidak salah dia memutuskan untuk berkeliling malam ini.

Tampak seseorang dengan sebuah _katana_ berjalan perlahan sambil membiarkan katananya bergesekan dengan lantai sehingga menimbulkan bunyi yang sangat memekakkan telinga. Perlahan dia mendekati dua orang pria yang saat ini sedang dalam ikatan yang saling memunggungi satu sama lain. Setelah berhadapan dengan kedua orang tersebut, dia mensejajarkan dirinya dengan orang tersebut. Katana yang sedari tadi di tangannya kini beralih ke wajah pemuda dengan banyak tindik di wajahnya dan rambut yang berwarna orange. Digerakkannya _katana_ tersebut ke pipi pria itu, mengukir sebuah kata bertuliskan 'GOD' dengan sangat perlahan, berharap pria tersebut lebih menikmati siksaannya. "Arrghh!" pria itu berteriak keras saat merasakan ujung _katana_ tersebut semakin kuat mngukir pipinya tersebut. "Hei! Apa yang kau lakukan terhadap temanku!" bentak teman pria tersebut yang memiliki rambut berwarna hitam.

Sepertinya kata-kata tersebut membuat pemuda dengan _katana_ tersebut lumayan marah. Dengan cepat dia menggerakkan _katana-_nya kesamping sehingga menyisakan luka yang cukup dalam di pipi pria berambut orange yang ternyata bernama, Pein. Tidak hanya itu saja, pemuda berambut hitam yang bernama Nagato tadi berteriak histeris ketika _katana_ itu menggores kulit lehernya cukup dalam. Pemuda dengan katana tersebut diam, setelah beberapa saat akhirnya dia membuka mulut, "Ssepertinya, kalian berdua banyak bicara dan berisik" tanpa basa-basi, ditariknya lidah Nagato dan memotongnya. Darah segar mengucul dari mulut Nagato yang sudah tak memiliki indera pengecapnya. "Sepertinya tidak adil kalau hanya dia yang tidak bisa berteriak" tujuknya pada nagato yang memasang ekspresi kesakitan dalam diam, "Sepertinya aku akan melakukannya padamu juga" 'SRET' pemuda itupun memotong lidah Pein. Dia menyeringai senang. Bosan dengan mainnanya yang menurutnya tidak terlalu menarik, akhirnya—hanya dengan satu tebasan—kedua kepala pria tersebut jatuh menggelinding terlepas dari tubuhnya. Dalam hitungan detik, darah segar menggenangi tempatnya berpijak. Warna merah pekat segera mengambil alih lantai marmer yang berwarna putih tadi.

Sementara pemuda dengan _katana_ tersebut memandang dua pria tanpa kepala di hadapanya, seorang pemuda lainnya yang sedari tadi asik menonton adengan pembunuhan live berdarah dingin tadi menyeringai penuh arti. Berbeda dengan pemuda _katana_ tersebut, tampaknya pemuda yang satu ini cukup menikmati tontonannya. Karena merasa terhibur, pemuda tersebut bertepuk tangan. Kaget dengan suara tersebut pemuda _katana_ tadi langsung mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah suara tersebut berasal. Tampaknya dia terkejut, namun dia tetap memasang tampang datar. Begitu juga dengan pemuda yang bertepuk tangan namun memandang ka pemuda _katana_ tersebut dengan datar. "_Nice show_!" ucapnya sambil menatap datar pemuda _katana_ tersebut. Dia tidak bisa melihat wajah pemuda tersebut karena tertutup oleh jubah merahnya. "Apa maumu, orang asing?" tanyanya pada pemuda yang masih saja duduk di atas penyangga gedung tersebut. "Tidak ada" jawabnya singkat, kemudian beranjak dari tempatnya duduk, "Oh, ya! _Thank you for the show_ '_Swordsman_', _jaa_" kemudian diapun menghilang dari tempat tersebut. "Cih, orang aneh" ucap pemuda _katana_ tersebut sembari berjalan keluar gedung, meninggalkan korbannya.

.

.

.

Pagi menjelang, kembali menghantarkan sang matahari ketempat yang seharusnya. Tugasnya adalah mutlak menyinari bumi. Menghangatkan para penghuni bumi yang masih terbuai di alam mimpinya. Tampak seorang pemuda berambut dan mermata hitam kebiruan sedang duduk di tepi ranjangnya sambil memegangi kepalanya. sepertinya semenjak 3 hari yang lalu, kepalanya sering pusing. Disibakkannya selimut yang membungkus dirinya, dengan sedikit tertatih-tatih dia berjalan menuju kamar mandinya. Dia melepskan semua pakaiannya dan merasakan sentuhan air yang dingin perlahan menghilangkan sedikit rasa pusingnya. Sepertinya dia harus buru-buru mengingat hari ini ada tes matematika. Setelah siap diapun berangkat ke sekolah, melupakan kebiasaan sarapan yang sudah di tanamkan orang tuanya mulai dari kecil. "Hahhh~" dia menghela napas panjang. Sepertinya dia memiliki sedikit masalah 3 hari terakhir ini, mengingat tidurnya tidak pernah bisa nyenyak.

**Di sekolah.**

Saat ini seorang pemuda dengan rambut kuning cerah dan mata sebiru langit sedang berjalan menuju sebuah kelas yang cukup jauh dari kelasnya. Sesampainya di kelas tersebut dia bertanya pada salah satu murid yang berdiri di depen kelas, "Ah, _gomen_. Apa Gaara-_senpai_ ada?" yang ditanya menatap lekat kepada Naruto. Karena merasa tidak ada tanggapan, Naruto menggerak-gerakkan tangannya di depan muka pemuda tersebut. "Ah, ya ada. Dia ada di dalam. Sebentar aku panggilkan." Ucapnya seraya berjalan memasuki kelas. 'Orang yang aneh' batin Naruto.

Tak lama kemudian, Gaara-_senpai_ keluar kelas—dengan rambut acak-acakan—"Ada apa Naru?" tanyanya sembari mengacak-acak rambutnya yang sudah acak-acakan, sepertinya dia habis tidur. "Ah, _senpa_i. Maaf mengganggu tidurmu. Aku cuma mau minta tolong kepada _senpai_ … bolekah?" mendengar pertanyaan Naru, Gaara hanya menganggukkan kepala. 'Cukup aneh, karena biasanya kalau dia meminta sesuatu langsung ngomong saja tidak menggunakan basa-basi seperti ini', batin Gaara. "Umm, _senpai _bisa menemaniku tidur malam ini? Aku sedang tidak ingin tidur sendirian. Tetapi kalau _senpai_ keberatan, tidak mau juga tidak apa-apa," ucapnya sambil menundukkan kepalanya. "Baiklah Naru. Ingat kan kalau Kyuubi menitipkanmu padaku?—Naruto mengangguk—jadi sudah memang tugasku menjagamu. Jadi kau tenang saja." Ucap Gaara sembari mengacak-acak rambut Naruto.

"Heheheh, _arigatou ne senpai_. Aku menyayangimu" sambil memeluk Gaara erat. Naruto tidak merasa jika daritadi ada seseorang yang melihat kegiatan mereka dengan pandangan tak suka. "Oh ya, Naru. Apa kau tidak ingin menghubungi Kyuubi kudengar dia sedang sakit. Sebaiknya kau menghubunginya." Naryto sedikit terkejut dengan ucapan Gaara. Sejujurnya dia juga cukup merindukan kakaknya yang jahil itu. Mendengar kalau kakaknya sedang sakit dia cukup khawatir. "Baiklah _senpai_. Nanti aku berusaha untuk menghubunginya. _Jaa ne senpai_! Aku hrus ke kelas dulu. Oh ya, pulang sekolah nanti aku tunggu di gerbang." Ucapnya seraya pergi enuju kelasnya di lantai 3.

**-Rubrum&Niebieski-**

Saat ini keadaan kelas Naruto cukup sibuk. Ada yang mengerjakan pr, tiduran, makan, bermain kartu, ngobrol bersama teman ataupun uring-uringan. Seperti Naruto saat ini, tampaknya dia sedang dalam mood yang kurang bagus hari ini. Setelah percakapannya dengan Gaara, pikirannya tertuju kepada Kyuubi. Dia tidak sabar untuk segera menghubunginya. Sudah cukup lama dia tidak berhubungan dengan kakaknya itu. 'Aku akan menghubunginya setelah sampai di apartemen nanti', batinnya sambil menenggelamkan kepalanya ke dalam lipatan tangannya di atas meja. Sibuk bergelut dengan pikirannya, Naruto tidak sadar kalau Iruka-_sensei_—guru sejarah yang mengajar di kelasnya hari ini—sudah memulai pelajarannya. Melihat hal itu, Iruka menegurnya, "Naruto, apa kau baik-baik saja? Mukamu tampak pucat. Kalau kau sedang sakit, sebaiknya beristirahat di sekolah saja." Naruto hanya menjawabnya dengan gelengan lemah. "Baklah, kalau begitu kita lanjutkan lagi pelajarannya," ucap Iruka-sensei.

"Dobe, apa kepalamu terbentur sehingga kau bersikap pendiam seperti ini?" Tanya Sasuke dengan nada sarkastis. "Cih! Dasar kau Teme menyebalkan!" ucapnya sambil menggebrak meja. "Oh, atau kau masih memikirkan tentang malaikatmu itu,heh?" kesal dengan omongan Sasuke. Naruto sudah siap melayangkan tinjunya dan "Berhenti kalian berdua, aku mau tidur._ Mendoukusai_." Ucap seseorang dengan rambut dikuncir seperti nanas, Shikamaru. Melihat pertengkaran muridnya itu, Iruka cuma bisa menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Hehehe, Naruto. Itu lebih baik daripada kau diam seperti tadi. Shika! Seharusnya kau tidak usah menegurnya. Dasar kau rusa!" ucap Kiba sambil menjulurkan lidahnya. "Ck, _mendoukusai_." Ucap Shikamaru malas menanggapi makhluk pencinta anjing itu.

.

.

.

Akhirnya setelah beberapa lama, bel istirahat sekolah berbunyi. Semua murid-murid berhamburan keluar kelas hendak melakukan kegiatan rutin mereka masing-masing. Begitu pula dengan Naruto dan kawan-kawan yang saat ini sudah duduk santai di kursi kantin—menunggu pesanan.

"Sakura, nanti pulang bersama ya" ajak Sai yang saat ini sedang duduk di samping Sasuke. Dengan sedikit malu-malu dan wajah memerah, Sakura menganggukkan kepalanya dengan semangat. "Loh? Terus Ino dengan siapa?" Tanya Naruto yang duduk behadapan dengan Sasuke. "Hem, aku hanya ingin meminjam catatan sejarah Ino yang ada padanya. Lagipula aku sudah izin dengan Ino." ucap Sai sambil tersenyum. "Hm, asal kau tidak melupakan Ino saja," goda Kiba yang mendapat jitakan sayang dari Shikamaru. Sementara Kiba sibuk menggerutu kepada Shikamaru, pemeran utama kita sedang menyeringai di dalam hati menunjukan sikap biasanya saja, 'sudah dimulai rupanya. Seperti yang kuduga. Selamat bersenang-senang' batinnya. Melihat tingkah Kiba, mereka tertawa—minus Sasuke dan Shikamaru.

Setelah jam istirahat selesai, mereka kembali ke kelas untuk melanjutkan pelajaran Orochimaru-_sensei_—guru Biologi yang menurut mereka sangat aneh.

**-Rubrum&Niebieski-**

Saat ini, sekolah sudah usai. Para murid KHS berhamburan keluar. Tampak Naruto sedang berdiri di depan gerbang sedang menunggu Gaara. Setelah beberapa lama menunggu, Akhirnya Gaara datang juga. "sudah lama, Naru?" tanyanya sambil memberikan Naruto sekaleng minuman rasa jeruk. "Hm, tidak terlalu lama juga kok. Terima kasih _senpai_." Ucapnya sembari menerima minuman dari Gaara. Gaara hanya tersenyum sambil mengikuti Naruto menuju mobil _Cayenne_ putih milik Naruto. Setelah menyamankan diri di dalam mobil, Gaara menyerahkan sebuah telepon genggam kepada Naruto. Alis Naruta terangat sebelah—dia menerima telepon tersebut. "_Moshi moshi_, Naruto disini?" namun sedetik kemudian dia langsung menjauhkan telepon tersebut dari kupingnya.

'Hei, bocah. Kenapa kau tidak pernah menghubungi kami hah?'

"E-eh, Kyuu-nii! Aku kangen sekali denganmu! Tapi jangan berteriak seperti itu! Aku bisa tuli tahu!" ucapnya sambil berteriak. Sepertinya dia cukup senang dapat mendengar suara kakaknya.

'Cih! Bocah sialan.' Tiba-tiba terdengar suara aneh 'Naru-chaaan~ papa kangen' sepertinya itu suara papanya, dan Naruto merinding saat mendengarnya. 'Minato! Berhenti bersikap seperti anak-anak begitu. Naru-chan sudah besar. Naru-chaaan~ kenapa tidak menelpon mama, nak? Mama kangen sama kamu' Naruto hanya sweatdrop mendengar kedua orang tuanya. Dahi Kyuubi berkedut mendengar orang tuanya berteriak-teriak, terutama mamanya. 'Berisik! Kushina diam kau!' bentaknya terhadap ibunya.

'Sudah berapa kali kubilang panggil aku mama! BLETAK, 'Cih, lihat Naru-chan, Kyuubi sama sekali tidak manis sepertimu' ucapnya sembari mengusap-usap tangannya yang habis digunakan untuk memukul kepala Kyuubi.

"Hehehe. Naru juga kangen. Ternyata Kyuu-nii tidak berubah ya? Kudengar Kyuu-nii sakit, benar?"

'Buat apa aku berubah. Aku bukan Ultraman bocah. Lagian kalau aku mau berubah aku mau jadi superhero yang lebih keren, khekhekhe. Siapa yang memberitahumu? Oh, pasti si bocah panda itu kan?' TWITCH, dahi Gaara berkedut mendengar panggilan sayang Kyuubi kepadanya. Namun dia hanya diam tak menanggapi.

"Ya, Gaara-senpai yang memberitahuku. Jaga kesehatanmu Kyuu-nii. Salam buat papa dan mama. Aku menyayangi kalian. Nanti akan aku hubungi lagi"

'Baiklah, jaga dirimu bocah.', 'Naru-chaaan~ papa kangen kamuuu~'

"Hahaha, iya papa. Naru juga. Sudah ya, Naru harus pulang. Kasihan Gaara-senpai. Sampai jumpa!" KLIK

TES TES TES

Air mata Naruto jatuh dengan bebas menuruni pipi mulusnya. Sungguh, dia ingin sekali menemui mereka. Tetapi dia harus bersabar, mengingat jarak mereka terpaut dengan kesibukan masing-masing. Melihat hal itu, Gaara hanya mendekapnya dengan lembut. Dia tahu perasaan anak ini sedang tidak baik. Sementara Naruto, dia terisak dalam diam dipelukan Gaara sembari balas memeluk Gaara erat. Tapi di kejauhan, ada seseorang yang mengepalkan tangannya melihat kejadian tersebut—membuat perasaannya tak karuan. Setelah merasa Naruto sudah berhenti menangis, Gaara melepaskan pelukannya. Saat dilihatnya, Naruto sedang tertidur pulas. Akhirnya dia berusaha dengan hati-hati untuk memindahkan Naruto ke kursinya dan dia beralih ke kursi kemudi, menggantikan Naruto menyetir. Dengan perlahan dia menjalankan mobil tersebut, dengan tangan kirinya membelai rambut Naruto lembut. Dia sungguh sangat meyayangi anak ini seperti adiknya sendiri.

Setelah beberapa lama di jalanan. Akhirnya mereka sampai di apartemen Naruto. Dengan perlahan Gaara mengangkat tubuh Naruto memasuki apartemennya. Jangan heran kenapa Gaara bisa masuk, karena Gaara mempunyai kuncinya juga—tentu saja Naruto yang memberikannya. Dibukanya perlahan kamar Naruto dan meletakkan Naruto di atas ranjang dengan hati-hati dan menyelimutunya. Setelah itu dia menuju kamar mandi untuk embersihkan diri.

Setelah beberapa saat, dia keluar dari kamar mandi. Melihat Naruto masih tertidur pulas, dia beranjak ke dapur untuk menyiapkan makan malam. Setelah selesai dia membangunkan Naruto. Sebenarnya dia tidak tega, tetapi dia lebih tdak akan membiarkan Naruto tidak makan dengan teratur. Saat makan malam, keadaan sangat sunyi. Tidak ada yang berniat memulai sampai akhirnya Naruto berucap, "Gaara-_senpai, gomen_ untuk yang tadi" ucapnya sambil tertunduk. Dia merasa bersalah karena selalu merepotka Gaara. Gaara hanya tersenyum tipis dan mengacak-acak rambut Naruto, "Tidak usah kau pikirkan. Sebaiknya kau habiskan saja makananmu dan segera tidur. Sepertinya kau cukup lelah" Naruto hanya tersenyum kemudian menganggukkan kepalanya.

**-Rubrum&Niebieski-**

Langit sudah gelap. Tampak bulan dengan cahaya putihnya sedang tersenyum ramah. Saling menyapa satu sama lain dengan bintang-bintang di sampingnya. Langit malam yang cerah. Terlihat sepasang manusia sedang berjalan dibawah payungan langit indah malam ini. "Sai, terima kasih sudah mengajakku berkeliling. Aku senang sekali hari ini." Sai hanya tersenyum kepada Sakura sembari terus melangkahkan kakinya menuju jalanan yang semakin sepi. "Err, kita mau kemana ya, Sai?" Tanya Sakura yang merasa asing dengan tempat mereka berada. "Kita akan 'bermain' sebentar. Aku menemukan tempat yang cocok untuk kita 'bermain', kau pasti menyukainya." Ucapnya masih dengan senyuman di wajahnya. Mendengar penekanan Sai pada kata bermain, membuat wajah Sakura memerah.

Dilain sisi tampak seorang pemuda dengan jubah hitamnya dan topeng yang menutupi bagian matanya sedang berdiri tegak diatas sebuah tiang listrik—tak jauh dari tempat dua orang tadi berada. Masih dengan seringaian dinginnya dia memperhatikan gerak-gerik kedua orang tersebut. "Hm, masih jam 11 malam. Masih ada 80 menit penghitungan mundur" ucapnya sambil terus mengawasi mangsanya.

Sai masih tetap diam sembari menatap lurus jalan di depannya. Karena Sakura merasa bosan, akhirnya dia memulai percakapan, "Sai, tadi kamu membeli jarum akupuntur itu untuk apa?" tanyanya karena dia merasa heran dengan hal itu. "Tak apa, aku hanya ingin. Ada apa?" Sakura hanya menggelengkan kepalanya kemudian diam kembali.

"Sakura, semalam aku memimpikanmu" mendengar hal itu, mata Sakura membelalak. "Eh? Memimpikanku? K-ko bisa?" Sai tersenyum, "Hu-um, kau mau tahu bagaimana mimpiku?" Sakura mengangukkan kepalanya dengan antusias. "Di dalam mimpiku kau sangat cantik. Kau menggunakan pakaian berwarna merah pekat. Wajahmu sangat damai dan kita sedang berbincang-bincang di tempat 'bermain' kita. Aku terlihat sangat bahagia di mimpi itu—Sai diam sejenak dan melanjutkan—apa kau mau tahu apa yang aku katakana saat berbincang-bincang denganmu Sakura?" Tanya Sai—masih dengan senyuman palsunya.

Sakura nampak sangat antusias mmenganggukkan kepalanya dengan mata berbinar-binar. Pertanda bahwa dia sangat penasaran dengan kelanjutan cerita Sai. "Kita membicarakan tentang 'malaikat pencabut nyawamu' Sakura" alis Sakura terangkat sebelah, tak mengerti. "Dan kau tahu siapa 'malaikat pencabut nyawa'mu itu, Sakura?" sebulir keringat dingin menuruni pelipis Sakura dan perasaannya tidak baik dengan hal ini. Dia hanya tetap diam tak bergeming di depan sebuah gedung berlantai 6 tempat mereka ngobrol sekarang. "Asal kau tahu saja, Akulah yang akan menjadi malaikat pencabut nyawamu" ucap Sai tepat di telinga Sakura sambil mendengus. Mata Sakura membelalak lebar. Tidak, tidak dia tidak mau percaya. Itu hanya mimpi Sai. Tidak mungkin hal seperti itu nyata. Ini cuma mimpi dan semuanya mimpi.

Sakura ingin menggerakkan kakinya menjauh dari Sai, namun tak bisa. Kakinya lemas, badannya kaku dan lidahnya kelu. Dia tak mampu bergerak, hanya terdiam sambil memandang mata Sai. Berharap ada keboohongan dari mata itu, tapi tidak. Tak ada kebohongan sedikitpun, yang ada hanya tatapan kebencian, marah, meremehkan dan kesungguhan.

TIK TIK TIK

Jam genggam yang ada pada pemuda—yang sedang berdiri di atas tiang listrik—terus bergerak seakan-akan mempercepat waktu kematian gadis tersebut. Lebih dari 49 menit dia berdiri di tempat itu sembari terus mengawasi gerak-gerik dua manuusia yang sedang bergelut dalam takdir dan puncak kematian. Tinggal 31 menit menuju santapan utama, dia sudah tidak sabar untuk menunggu menu utama tersebut.

**-Rubrum&Niebieski-**

Sai mendekati sakura yang masih tak bergeming. Dielusnya rambut Sakura dengan lembut. Sakura terus mundur untuk menghindar dari Sai. Namun apa dikata, sepertinya dia terjebak diantara Sai dan dinding yang ada di belakangnya. Membuatnya semakin tak berkutik. Perlahan Sai memgang kepala Sakura denga lembut—DUAK—Sai membenturkan kepala Sakura ke tembok di belakang, membuat darah segar mengalir dari bagian belakang kepala Sakura. Sakura hanya meringis mendapat pperlakuan seperti itu. "Kau iu gadis yang paling pandai memasang topeng penjilatmu. Tapi, aku tidak akan pernah membiarkan siapapun untuk mengganggu 'milikku' dan kau harus tahu kalau kau sudah terlalu ikut campur, gadis penjilat." Sai lalu mengambil dasi yang sudah dipersiapkannya dari awal. Digunakannya dasi tersebut untuk membekap mulut Sakura.

Sai mengeluarkan jarum akupuntur yang tadi dibelinya di taman. Diambilnya satu persatu dan mulai menusukkannya di wajah Sakura secara acak. Sakura hanya mampu menangisi keadaanya, mengingat mulutnya di bekap—hanya dapat bergumam tak jelas. "Apa yang kau bilang? Aku tidak mengerti. Pasti kau menikmati ini kan?—masih dengan senyumannya, Sai terus menusukkan jarum-jarum tersebut—kau tahu, Sakura? Selain menjadi pelukis, aku memiliki cita-cita lain. Kau mau tahu itu apa?" ucap Sai sambil mengeluarkan sebuah benda dari sakunya. Sajura hanya menggeleng lemah. "Sayang sekali kau tidak tahu. Baiklah… karena aku baik, akan aku beri tahu. Aku ingin mennjadi seorang dokter bedah. Dan untuk mencapainya… aku memelukan kelinci percobaan. Dan sepertinya kau orang yang paling cocok." JLEB, Sai menusukkan benda yang tadi dikeluarkannya—Yang ternyata pisau—dan membuat luka yang panjang di punggung Sakura. Tidak peduli dengan tangisan bisu Sakura, dia terus saja menyiksanya.

"Hm, sudah kuduga. Menjadikanmu kelinci percobaan ide yang sangat baik. Tunggu sebentar, aku ingin mencari sesuatu," Sai berjalan menjauhi sakura untuk mencari banda yang cukup keras. Dia menemukan sebuah besi yang panjang. Kemudian dia kembali mendekati Sakura. "Oh iya, matamu ini sering kau gunakan untuk mempelototi Ino kan? Bagaimana kalau aku beri hiasan sedikit? Sepertinya jarum ini akan indah kalau ditanam dimata hijaumu." Sai mengambil satu jarum dari kotak jarum tersebut dan menusukkan ke mata Sakura. Dengan bantuan besi di tangannya, Sai mencatuk-catukkan jarum tersebut sehingga tertanam di mata hijau Sakura. Darah segar mengucur dari mata kanan Sakura. Tidak puas dengan itu, Sai melakukan hal yang sama dengan mata kiri Sakura.

Karena merasa kelinci percobaanya masih bernapas, Sai mencari cara lain. Diambilnya pisau lipat yang tergeletak di lantai. Dibukanya dasi yang membekap mulut Sakura, dan dengan cepat dia memotong lidah Sakura. Sakura hanya mengerang kesakitan yang sangat menyiksanya dengan kesunyian. Dapat dirasakannya saat ini dia sudah bermandikkan cairan merah pekat. Perlahan tapi pasti, Sai mulai membelah perut Sakura dengan pisau lipat miliknya. Sakura yang masih menggenggam kesadaran benar-benar merasa tersiksa dengan sakit yang sungguh membuatnya ingin mati saat ini juga. Biarkan aku mati daripada mendapat siksaan seperti ini. Perlahan-lahan kesadaran Sakura hilang. "Cih! Dasar lemah. Begini saja sudah pingsan. Apalagi jika aku mengambil hatimu seperti ini—Sai menarik paksa hati Sakura setelah memotong perut Sakura dengan cukup lebar—pasti kau mati, ya kan?" sekettika itu tubuh Sakura tersentak dan beberapa detik kemudian tak ada tanda gerakan, denyut nadi, dan napas dari tubuh Sakura.

Sai menyeringai melihat kelinci percobaanya sudah tak bergerak. Digenggamnya hati sakura yang tadi dia ambil, kemudian dengan sedikit kasar dia memasukkan hati tersebut ke dalam mulut Sakura. "Sayang sekali. Seandainya kau masih hidup, pasti kau dapat merasakan pahitnya hatimu yang busuk ini sakura-_chan_." Merasa kurang puas, Sai mengeluarkan jantung sakura dan mencicangnya menjadi potongan kecil. Kemudian di taburkannya di atas badan Sakura yang sudah tak memiliki roh tersebut. "Ini lebih baik daripada kau ditaburi bunga. Terlalu indah untukmu." Untuk sentuhan terakhir, Sai mencatuk-catuk seluruh jarum yang ada di wajah Sakura menggunakan besi yang tadi dia dapat hingga seliruh jarum tersebut tertanan sempurna di wajah Sakura. Seringaian puas mewarnai wajah Sai. Dengan santai, Sai meninggalkan gedung tersebut dan melambai kepada mayat sakura yang sudah bermandikan darah. "Aku benar kan? Kau menggunakan pakaian merah pekat dan kau tampak cantik dengan wajah kesakitan tadi. Terima kasih, Sakura. Kau membuatku semmakin ingin menjadi dokter bedah. Sangat menyenangkan sekali." Ucapnya seraya pergi meninggalkan gedung tersebut dan pulang dengan hati gembira. Tidak ada lagi yang mengganggu hubunganku, batinnya.

**-Rubrum&Niebieski-**

Sang pencabut nyawa asli mendekati tubuh Sakura. Dengan seringaian di wajahnya, dia memperhatikan kerja pemuda tadi, benar-benar sangat sempurna, batinnya. "Hn, hebat sekali dia bisa membuatku menikmati hal ini hanya dengan memandang dari kajauhan. Tidak sia-sia aku menunggu lama. Well kau tahu gadis kecil, yang tadi itu hanya pencabut nyawa gadungan. Yang aslinya itu aku." Ucapnya seraya menempelkan tangannya di atas kepala Sakura. Dan seperti biasa, setelah terbentuk ccahaya kebiruan akan muncul sebuah buku catatan kecil tentang kehidupan korban selama dia hidup. "Cih, dasar gadis kotor. Bukunya saja sampai hitam pekat seperti ini. Hoo, sepertinya dia pernah mendekati 'incaranku' heh? Jika kau masih hidup, takkan kubiarkan hal tersebut terjadi." Dengan menjentikkan tangannya, seketika api hitam pekat melahap habis buku tersebut. Diapu pergi meninggalkan gedung tersebut seraya berucap, "That was a great liveshow. Second job had complete."

_**To Be Continued**_

Gimanaaa? Bagus nda ceritanya? Seru? Seru? Heheh

Ditunggu REVIEW-nya!

Balasan untuk review dan maaf karena balas manual ga lewat PM

**Satsuki Naruhi**: Arigatou ne buat review-nya. Haha iya, daripada tuh orang menderita mending nyawanya langsung dicabut aja hehe.

**In-chan the kyuubi**: ya anda benar. Orang itu adalah Sakura (gomen buat fans Sakura, aku buat dia dead) arigatou ne in-chan the kyuubi atas review-nya.

**Shin ryu harashi**: Heheh ini uda ddi lanjut kok. Makasi review-nya ya.

**Asuna **: hiyeeee, ini udah di updet. Gimana ceritanya? Seru? Seru? Arigatou ne atas review-nya.


	3. Chapter 3

_Chapter_ 3: _Everything Is Related_

A/N: Heheheh maaf ya~ di _chapter_ kemaren SasuNarunya dikit aja. Kali ini udah dibanyakin kok, tenang aja *nyengir ke **In-chan the Kyuubi***. Tentang Itachi juga bakal dijelasin disini. Walaupun ada orang *lirik-lirik Auchi (**Daekuro**)* yang masih bilang kalo "BLOOD SCENE"-nya "KURANG". Sial! Butuh berapa banyak darah sih sampe tuh anak puas, hahaha. Dia nda nyadar, harga sekantung darah itu 400 ribu rupiah, itupun untuk donor yang memakai darah sendiri—bayangkan kalo make darah orang lain. Sepertinya chapter ini akan lumayan panjang soalnya ada dua orang yang bakal di kuras darahnya, khukhukhu.

Oia, buat **narukun**, kalo yang dimaksud "dia" sama Sai itu si Sakura (chapter 2) dan kalo "dia" yang di chapter satu itu masih rahasia *kedip-kedipin mata*. Makashi buat **Satsuki Naruhi** yang udah ngasi masukan dan 'YA' yang liat itu si Sasuke, buat **kim changbo **dan **miaomaniakfujoshi8**, sekali lagi buat semua yang udah nyempatin baca, Domo arigatou *bungkukkin badan*

_Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto_

_Rate: M_

_Warning: AU, Shounen-ai, Typo, Abal, A little bit OOC maybe and Blood Scene._

_Don't Like Don't Read!_

_The God of The Death_

_3__rd__ Chapter_

_Everything Is Related_

Terhubung… Apa yang dulu pernah kau katakan padaku… Semuanya terbukti….

Kita … sesungguhnya sudah terikat oleh benang tanpa warna dan hanya kita yang tahu.

My Little Fox ….

.

.

.

Gelap mengambil alih penglihatan seorang pria dengan rambut _raven_ panjang yang dikuncir kuda dengan bola mata sewarna dengan rambutnya serta kulit putih yang tampak cerah, Uchiha Itachi. Gelap, itulah yang dirasakan saat dia mencoba untuk bangun dari duduknya. Terjatuh, saat mencoba untuk bangun dia kembali terjatuh di kursi tempat dia beristirahat setiap harinya. Melelahkan, dia merasa pekerjaan ini sangat melelahkan. Bukan, bukan pekerjaan yang diberikan oleh ayahnya. Melainkan pekerjaan yang sudah dia emban sejak empat tahun lalu, sejak hari dimana dia kehilangan orang tersebut tanpa jejak. Menghilang begitu saja tanpa memberitahunya apa-apa. '_Where are you My Little Fox_?' batinnya sembari memejamkan mata. Dia sudah mencari orang tersebut ke seluruh penjuru dunia. Namun nihil, semua data tentangnya menghilang begitu saja. Memang sangat aneh, mengingat dia pernah bertemu orang itu dengan nyata. Bahkan orang itu adalah kekasihnya—begitulah anggapannya. Harus sampai kapan kesabarannya di uji seperti ini. 'Aku hanya manusia biasa yang bisa menitikkan air mata dangan mudahnya. Kau tahu, berapa banyak air mata yang kubendung hanya untuk bertahan mencarimu?' batinnya terhadap dirinya sendiri.

Tiba-tiba dia dikejutkan oleh ketukan pintu. 'TOK TOK TOK', "Ini kami Itachi-_sama_, ada hal yang harus kami sampaikan." Ucap dua orang pria dari balik pintu tersebut. "Masuk" perintahnya. Tak lama kemudian, pintu itu terbuka dan menampilkan dua orang pria, yang satu memiliki rambut berwarna putih keabu-abuan, Hidan. Dan yang satu lagi pria dengan rambut berwarna biru kehitaman serta kulit biru pucat, Kisame Hoshigaki. "Maaf, Itachi-_sama_. Kami mendapat kabar buruk. Kemarin malam, dua orang anggota Akatsuki—Pain dan Nagato—tewas mengenaskan di dalam sebuah gudang di daerah pinggiran kota. Dan juga, kita mendapat pekerjaan untuk mencari tahu siapa yang telah membunuh putri dari keluarga Haruno." Ucap Kisame dengan sedikit membungkukkan badannya. "Ck, bocah sialan itu. Dia benar-benar melakukannya," ucap Itachi dengan nada geram. "Bagaimana dengan putri dari keluarga Haruno?"

"Maaf, Itachi-_sama_. Kami belum mendapatkan petunjuk apapun. Sepertinya, pembunuh kali ini lebih berhati-hati." Itachi tampak menghela napas. "Biar aku saja yang mengurusnya. Bagaimana dengan tugas pribadi dariku?" tanyanya dengan nada yang berubah menjadi sedikit sedih dan putus asa. "Maaf—" mereka berdua tampak tertunduk "—Kami belum bisa menemukannya." Itachi hanya memandang mereka berdua dengan kesal. Tidak, dia tidak bisa marah. Karena orang itu memang sangat sulit ditemukan, meskipun dia turun tangan. "Baiklah, lanjutkan saja pencarian. Aku mau pulang. Aku ingin istirahat. Bilang pada ayah kalau aku sedang mengambil cuti selama seminggu dan tolong-jangan-ganggu-aku. Kecuali tentang orang itu. Kalian mengerti?" mereka menganggukkan kepala dengan mantap tanda mengerti. "Oh iya, soal putri Haruno. Biar aku saja yang mengabari nanti." Dengan itu, Itachi melangkahkan kakinya keluar ruangan.

**-Rubrum&Niebieski-**

Berisik, kedua orang ini sedang sibuk saling mengejek satu sama lain. Entah masalah apa yang terjadi sebelumya hingga sampai terjadi hal seperti sekarang ini. Tampak pemuda dengan rambut kuning cerah, bola mata biru dan warna kulit _tan_ menyelimuti seluruh tubuhnya, Uzumaki Naruto sedang melontarkan—entah kata-kata apa—kepada orang disebelahnya yang mamiliki rambut _raven_ dengan bola mata berwarna _onyx_ serta kulit putih pucat, Uchiha Sasuke.

"Dobe tetap dobe"

"Ck, _urusai_ Teme! Kau berisik sekali!"

"Lihat siapa yang berbicara, DO-BE"

"Oke, oke aku mengaku salah. Tapi bisakah kita ke tempatmu sekarang. Aku ingin segera menyelesaikan tugas metikku, Teme"

"Hn"

"Aggh! Kau menyebalkan, Teme"

Setelah sekian lama berdebat, akhirnya mereka memutuskan untuk ke rumah Sasuke. Ya, hari ini Naruto meminta Sasuke untuk membantunya mengerjakan tugas metik yang diberikan Kakashi-_sensei_. Sebenarnya dia sungguh tidak sudi. Tetapi apa boleh buat, seluruh temannya mempunyai acara ke pemakaman, mengingat teman mereka baru saja meninggal dengan cara yang mengenaskan—Haruno sakura. Bukannya dia tidak ingin ke pemakaman Sakura. Dia hanya tidak suka—entah apa yang membuatnya menjadi tidak suka dengan pemakaman. Sebagai teman-teman yang baik, teman-teman Naruto hanya memakluminya. Sepertinya berita tersebut tersebar dengan sangat cepat. Pagi-pagi tadi di sekolah sudah ramai dengan berita tersebut. Ino yang merasa sangat terpukul—meskipun Sakura pernah berbuat jahat terhadapnya—sedang sibuk menangis dengan Sai di sebelahnya. 'Haaah, hari-hari berlalu dengan cepat' batin Naruto sambil memandangi pemandangan dari luar kaca jendela mobil milik Sasuke.

Sasuke yang menyadari Naruto sedang melamun, terlihat mengerutkan alisnya. Namun, dia tidak menggubrisnya sama sekali. Mobil melaju dengan kecepatan yang tidak bisa dibilang sedang, sehingga untuk sampai di rumah Sasuke hanya membutuhkan beberapa menit saja. Gerbang utama_ Uchiha Mansion_ sudah terlihat, perlahan Sasuke menjalankan mobilnya memasuki halaman rumah besarnya. Sasuke keluar dari mobilnya dan membuka pintu rumahnya—diikuti dengan Naruto dibelakangnya. "Selamat sore tuan muda" sapa para pelayan yang ada di rumah tersebut, namun Sasuke tak memperdulikannya. Sasuke terus berjalan menuju ke lantai dua—kamarnya. 'Dasar tidak sopan' batin Naruto sembari terus membuntuti Sasuke.

Saat ini mereka sudah berada di kamar Sasuke, "Aku akan ambilkan minum. Kau tunggulah disini. Jangan kemana-mana." Ucap Sasuke sembari pergi meninggalkan kamarnya. Sepeninggalan Sasuke, Naruto memperhatikan kamar yang didominasi warna biru tua dan hitam tersebut. Kamar yang sangat besar dan terkesan rapi untuk ukuran seorang cowok. Saat Naruto sedang sibuk memperhatikan kamar tersebut, tiba-tiba pintu terbuka, "Cepat sekali kau kembali, Te—" kata-kata Naruto terputus saat disadarinya orang tersebut bukanlah Sasuke. "_Otouto_?" Itachi kaget, yang dilihatnya bukan Sasuke melainkan makhluk manis dengan rambut kuning cerah dan mata sebiru langit.

"Ah, maaf. Apa kau teman Sasuke?" Naruto masih memperhatikan Itachi. 'Mirip Sasuke. Tapi yang ini lebih sopan dan sering senyum' batin Naruto. "Ah, iya. Maaf, aku kira tadi si Te-eh maksudku Sasuke." Ucapnya sambil tersenyum ke arah Itachi. 'Kenapa aku merasa tidak asing dengan senyum itu' batin Itachi. "Oh, tidak apa-apa aku hanya ingin melihat Sasu—" belum sempat Itachi menyelesaikan omongannya, Sasuke datang membawa dua gelas minuman dan beberapa cemilan. "Apa yang kau lakukan disini, _Baka aniki_?" Tanya Sasuke sembari meletakkan nampan tersebut disamping Naruto. "Tidak, aku hanya kebetulan lewat. Baiklah aku pergi dulu." Belum sempat Itachi pergi, Naruto memanggilnya dan berkata, "Sebaiknya kau bergabung bersama kami umm …?" Itachi berbalik, "Uchiha Itachi, kau boleh memangilku Itachi saja" ucapnya sambil tersenyum. "Baiklah, Itachi-san. Aku Uzumaki. Uzumaki Naruto."

**-Rubrum&Niebieski-**

Itachi'_s POV_

"Baiklah, Itachi-san. Aku Uzumaki. Uzumaki Naruto." Kudengar dia melontarkan nama tersebut. Uzumaki, itu … bukankah itu marga milik orang itu. Marga milik Kyuubi, Uzumaki Kyuubi. Sepertinya keberuntungan sedang berpihak padaku. Perlahan kulangkahkan kakiku memasuki kamar Sasuke. Dapat kulihat Sasuke memasang tampang marah kepadaku, tapi aku tidak peduli. Hanya satu yang kupedulikan sekarang. Menanyakan tentang marga anak manis yang saat ini sedang tersenyum di depanku. Perlahan aku mendudukkan diriku di samping Naruto.

"Ada apa, Sasuke? Apa kau marah karena _uke_-mu mengajakku bergabung?" Tanyaku dengan nada sarkastis. Sasuke hanya memplototiku. "Kalau matamu seperti itu, aku yakin sebentar lagi matamu akan terlempar kesini." Balasku dengan seringaian andalanku. Aku melihat Naruto yang tidak mengerti pembicaraan kami hanya bergidik ngeri melihat seringaianku. Malas meladeniku, kulihat Sasuke memutuskan untuk segera membantu Naruto menyelesaikan tugasnya. Sementara aku, hanya sibuk memandangi Naruto. Setelah melalui beberapa perdebatan, beda pendapat, dan habis kesabaran dalam membantu Naruto, akhirnya Sasuke bersyukur karena Naruto sudah menyelesaikan. Sepertinya susah sekali mengajari Naruto, itu yang ada di benakku.

"Nah, Naruto. Boleh aku bertanya?" Aku mencoba memulai percakapan. "Ya, silahkan Itachi-san" Kudengar dia mempersilahkanku sembari menatapku lekat. "Umm, kenapa kau bisa meminta Sasuke membantumu?" dapat kulihat Naruto tampak berpikir sejenak, "Karena teman-teman yang lain pergi ke pemakaman Sakura-_chan_, aku mau meminta bantuan Gaara-_senpai_, tetapi dia sedang sibuk. Jadi aku meminta bantuan Sasuke saja" jawabnya dengan cengirannya, 'Haruno Sakura' batinku. "Loh, bagaimana dengan keluargamu. Apakah kau tidak punya saudara?" Aku masih mencoba memancing Naruto. "Hem, aku tinggal sendiri disini. Yang menemaniku hanya ada seorang wali yang sering pulang dan pergi tak menentu, sementara Gaara-_senpai_ menjagaku karena kakakku menyuruhnya menjagaku, hehehe."

Aku hanya mangut-mangut. "Oi, Dobe. Memangnya keluargamu kemana? Kenapa tidak kakakmu saja yang menjagamu?" kulihat Sasuke yang mulai menginterupsi karena penasaran dengan Naruto. "Entahlah, mereka sering bepergian jauh. Aku terpaksa kesini hanya untuk sekolah. Lagipula Kyuu-_nii_ sangat cerewet, jadi aku malas kalau ditemani oleh dia." Sasuke lanjut berbicara, "Keluargamu aneh, Dobe." Dahi Naruto berkedut-kedut mendengar jawaban Sasuke, "Aargh! Dasar Teme jelek. Mereka semua sayang padaku tahu!", "Dan Sasuke juga sayang padamu Naruto." Aku menginterupsi percakapan mereka berdua. Dapat kusadari saat ini Sasuke sedang memberikan tatapan mematikannya kepadaku. Sementara Naruto, hanya diam—sibuk mencerna perkataanku.

Aku mencoba mencerna perkataan Naruto tadi "Lagipula Kyuu-_nii_ sangat cerewet, jadi aku malas kalau ditemani oleh dia." 'Apa dia bilang, 'Kyuu' itu nama kecil Kyuubi kan?'batinku. Lama aku bergelut dengan pertanyaan yang kuajukan dalam hatiku, akhirnya aku memutuskan untuk menanyakannya kepada Naruto, "Naruto, nama kakakmu itu siapa? Kalau aku boleh tahu." Tanyaku kepada Naruto. Kulihat dia tersenyum sembari menjawab, "Uzumaki Kyuubi".

Itachi'_s POV end_

**-Rubrum&Niebieski-**

"Uzumaki Kyuubi", Naruto menjawab pertanyaan Itachi dengan senyumannya. Mata Itachi membulat, tanpa disadarinya Itachi sudah berada di depan Naruto dan memegang kerah baju Naruto dengan kuat, sehingga Naruto sulit untuk bernapas. "Dimana dia sekarang? Jawab aku Naruto! Dimana di berada sekarang?" Naruto ingin menjawab tapi cekikan Itachi membuatnya sulit berbicara. 'BUGH' sebuah pukulan mendarat mulus di pipi Itachi, "Apa yang kau lakukan _Baka aniki_? Menjauh dari Naruto!" Sasuke memukul Itachi dan membawa Naruto kedalam pelukannya. "Hei, Dobe? Apa kau baik-baik saja?" Tanyanya dengan nada sedikit khawatir, "Uhuk-uhuk, hah hah aku baik … baik saja" jawab Naruto dengan nada terputus-putus. Sasuke mendelik marah kepada Itachi, berani sekali dia mencoba menyakiti milik-nya. "Apa maumu hah? Kau mau membunuhnya?" bentak Sasuke, tampak Itachi hanya terdiam memegangi kepalanya. "Maaf, maafkan aku. Aku lepas kendali ketika mendengar nama itu—"

"—Nama yang begitu berharga bagiku. Nama orang itu. Orang yang sudah bertahun-tahun mencuri hatiku dan menghilang begitu saja. Maafkan aku Naruto" ucap Itachi masih sambil memegangi kepalanya, terdengar sedikit nada penyesalan disana. Mandengar itu, Naruto mencoba bertanya, "Mencuri hati Itachi-_san_? Sudah bertahun-tahun? Apa Itachi-_san_ mengenal kakakku?" Itachi tampak diam sebentar, kemudian dia menggerakkan bibirnya, "Iya, aku sangat mengenalnya. Tepatnya empat tahun lalu, dia pergi begitu saja. Aku mencoba mencarinya kemana-mana, tapi nihil. Saat aku mendengar kau memperkenalkan namamu, aku berharap kau salah satu kerabatnya. Ternyata kau adalah adiknya. Adik orang sialan yang sangat kusayangi itu" ucap Itachi tanpa memandang Naruto. "Tolong ceritakan padaku, Itachi-_san_!" perintah Naruto yang masih berada dipelukan Sasuke. Sepertinya dia belum menyadarinya dan Sasuke tampak menyukainya. "Baiklah, itu adalah kejadian empat tahun lalu"

_Flashback_

Malam telah mengambil alih, tertampak bulan sedang tersenyum. Itachi memperhatikan bulan tersebut. Bulan yang sedang mengejeknya menurut Itachi. Hati Itachi tidak dalam keadaan yang baik saat ini. Mengingat dia baru saja menyelesaikkan tugas yang begitu menumpuk—dia lelah … sangat lelah. Itachi sedang berjalan-jalan di tengah malam ini. Dia melangkahkan kaki jenjangnya perlahan—menuju sebuah tempat yang indah dan hanya dia yang tahu. Cukup lama dia berjalan, sembari memperhatikan jalanan yang mulai kosong dan sangat sepi. Sesampainya di tempat tersebut, Itachi mengedarkan pandangannya. Terkejut, dia terkejut ketika melihat ada orang lain sedang berada di tempat itu. Orang itu sedang tertidur pulas di atas sebuah beton reruntuhan yang dikelilingi bunga lili. Itachi mendekati orang tersebut dengan perlahan. Gelap, Itachi tak dapat melihat wajah orang tersebut meskipun sudah sangat dekat. Cahaya bulan perlahan menerpa wajah orang tersebut. Rambut jingga kemerahan dan kulit putih yang halus . 'Manis sekali' batin Itachi, sedetik kemudian dia memukul kepalanya karena pikiran tidak warasnya. Itachi terus memperhatikan wajah tersebut, ada mimik kelelahan terpatri di wajah itu.

Entah ada setan apa yang merasuki Itachi, perlahan digerakkannya tangannya untuk mengelus rambut orang itu. 'Lembut dan … wangi apel' batinnya, menyadari tindakan bodohnya, Itachi segera menurunkan tangannya. Wajah itu, wajah orang itu sangat damai. Entah kenapa, Itachi ingin sekali mengklaim orang itu sebagai miliknya. Dan untuk kedua kalinya, entah setan apa yang memasuki rongga pemikiran Itachi, sehingga terbesit pemikiran untuk mencium bibir merah mungil itu. Perlahan didekatkannya wajahnya ke orang itu dan 'CUP' Itachi berhasil menciumnya. Tiba-tiba mata orang itu terbuka, menampilkan iris merahnya. Itachi terpesona dengan warna iris yang semerah batu rubi tersebut. Cukup lama mereka saling memandang.

Pandang

Pandang

Pandang

"Apa yang kau lakukan, keriput!" lebih tepatnya Kyuubi membentaknya bukan bertanya. Soal keriput, Kyuubi memiliki penglihatan yang tajam meskipun wajah Itachi tak diterpa cahaya bulan. Itachi terlempar akibat dorongan Kyuubi. Kyuubi menatap geram kepada Itachi—yang masih terduduk di tanah. "Hei, keriput mesum? Aku Tanya, apa yang kau lakukan? Kenapa kau menciumku, hah?" Tanya Kyuubi dengan nada geram. Tampak Itachi sedang berpikir keras, hingga muncul satu jawaban paling bodoh yang pernah dia keluarkan. "Karena kau datang terlebih dulu ke tempat ini." Ucapnya nyantai senyantai-nyantainya. "Heh?—" Kyuubi tampak cengo dibuatnya "—Apa hubungannya, bodoh? Dasar manusia aneh!" ucapnya sarkastis. "Apa-apan itu manusia aneh, memangnya kau bukan manusia, hah? Dasar apel muka rubah!" dahi Kyuubi berkedut-kedut mendengar jawaban Itachi. "Heh, paman mesum! Kenapa jadi kau yang marah? Seharusnyakan aku, kau sudah menciumku seenaknya. Cih monster keriput mesum!" ucap Kyuubi tak kalah edan.

'TWITCH'

Dahi Itachi berkedut, "Hei, itu hukuman karena kau sudah masuk ketempat pribadiku! Tempat ini milikku dan tak ada yang boleh menginjakkan kakinya disini selain aku!" Kyuubi tertawa mengejek, "Punyamu? Mana tandanya, mana?" Tanyanya dengan sedikit kesal. "Tidak tahu. Yang jelas aku duluan yang menemukan tempat ini. Jadi ini punyaku" Kyuubi tampak cengo, 'Orang ini apa maunya sih?' batin Kyuubi. "Cih, jawaban anak TK. Apa-apan itu. Aku malas meladenimu paman. Aku mau per—" belum selesai Kyuubi berbicara, Itachi sudah mendorongnya ke dinding bekas runtuhan dan memerangkap badan Kyuubi.

'DEG DEG DEG'

Jantung Kyuubi ingin melompat keluar ketika dirasakannya hembusan napas Itachi tepat di depan wajahnya. "Siapa namamu, bocah nakal?" Tanya Itachi, merasa tidak digubris. Itachi mengambil dompet Kyuubi secara paksa. "Hoi! Apa yang kau lakukan? Copeeet, copeeeet tolong ada copeeet!" Kyuubi berteriak edan berharap ada yang mendengarnya. "Dasar, sudah mesum, keriput, gondrong … copet lagi! Nista sekali sih hidupmu!" ucap Kyuubi nyaring di depan wajah Itachi. "Heh, Uzumaki Kyuubi, diam! Pantas saja omonganmu kaya orang gila. Kau masih kelas satu SMA. Hem, kau masih bocah, ya? Mungkin kau marah gara-gara ciuman tadi … ciuman pertamamu?" Tanya Itachi dengan nada mengejek. Tepat, itu memang ciuman pertama Kyuubi. Dongkol, Kyuubi menjedukkan kepalanya ke kepala Itachi. Bukannya berhantupan, malah bibir Kyuubi menyentuh bibir Itachi. "Aaaaaaa, kau menciumku lagi, monster copet!" Kyuubi berteriak nyaring dengan muka err … merah padam—entah marah atau malu atas tindakannya sendiri. "Heh, bocah rubah. Kau yang menciumku! Bukan aku, sepertinya kau _uke_ yang agresif." Ucap Itachi di telinga Kyuubi, membuat Kyuubi merinding.

"Menyingkir dariku, aaaaaa. Pergi kau paman mesum! Atau aku akan memakanmu!" ucap Kyuubi, entah sepertinya edannya belum cukup. Itachi memandang Kyuubi yang terlihat kecapekan gara-gara teriak. Diam, Itachi tetap memandang dan perlahan kembali mengeliminasi jarak diantara mereka. Kyuubi berontak, tapi apa mau dikata. Tenaga Itachi lebih besar dari Kyuubi saat ini. Gerakan Kyuubi melemah, hingga tak ada perlawanan sedikit pun. Itachi melepaskan ciumannnya dan memandang Kyuubi.

Tatap

Tatap

Tatap

Hening…

Zzzz…

Itachi _sweatdrop_ melihat Kyuubi tertidur dan jatuh kepelukannya 'Apa-apaan bocah ini? Dicium malah tertidur' batin Itachi. Akhirnya Itachi memutuskan untuk membawanya pulang kerumahnya. Sebenarnya dia bisa melihat alamat rumah Kyuubi dari kartu pelajarnya—entah kenapa, otaknya mengatakan untuk membawa bocah rubah itu pulang ke rumahnya. Itachi menghubungi sopirnya untuk menjemputnya dan membawa Kyuubi kerumahnya. Sepertinya sopir Itachi cukup terkejut, namun dia tak menanyakannya sama sekali. Sejak kejadian itu, Itachi semakin sering bertemu dengan Kyuubi di taman reruntuhan—yang menurutnya Itachi itu punyanya, egois sekali. Meskipun setiap bertemu mereka selalu berkelahi dengan sebutan-sebutan yang sama sekali tidak pantas didengar oleh anak kecil. Tetapi itulah yang membuat mereka terlihat sangat akrab.

Sampai pada hari itu, hari dimana dia menemukan Kyuubi bersimbah darah sedang pingsan di depan taman reruntuhan. Itachi yang panik, langsung membawa Kyuubi ke rumah sakit. Itachi bersyukur Kyuubi masih dapat diselamatkan. Selama seharian penuh dia menunggui Kyuubi yang belum sadarkan diri. Sampai ada telepon dari kantornya, bahwa ada masalah yang menimpa kantornya. Dia bergegas dan meninggalkan Kyuubi 'hanya sebentar'. Saat Itachi keluar ruangan, Kyuubi membuka matanya, "_Gomen_, ini hari terakhirku, paman mesum" perlahan Kyuubi menutup matanya.

Itachi hanya pergi selama 25 menit dan setelah itu dia kembali ke rumah sakit. Saat dibukanya perlahan pintu berwarna putih itu, "Hei, monster rubah, apa kau su—" BRAK, Itachi membuka pintu dengan kasar. Terkejut, dia terkejut melihat tak ada Kyuubi sedang tertidur. "Hei, rubah apel, jangan bercanda. Aku tahu kau sedang sembunyi. Cepat keluar atau kau akan kucium" ucap Itachi sedikit tertawa, namun ada rasa takut dalam ucapan itu—dia takut Kyuubi meninggalkannya. "Uzumaki Kyuubi! Berhenti bermain-main denganku! Ayo keluar!" tidak ada jawaban, hanya hembusan angin yang masuk dari jendela yang terbuka, 'Mungkinkah … tidak, dia tidak mungkin melompat keluar jendela' batin Itachi. Diperhatikannya seisi ruangan, pendangan matanya terjatuh pada benda yang ada di atas meja, perlahan diambilnya benda itu—kalung dengan batu Kristal berwarna merah dengan batu berwarna senada dengan mata Itachi di didalamnya. "Kyubiiii! Itachi berteriak sambil meninggalkan ruangan tersebut—masih menggenggam kalung yang dia yakini sebagai milik Kyuubi. Dia berlari mengitari daerah luar rumah sakit. Namun nihil, dia tak menemukan Kyuubi dimanapun. Semenjak itu, dia berusaha untuk mencari Kyuubii sampai menemukannya, meskipun harus ke ujung dunia. Orang itu sudah merebut hatinya dan dengan perginya orang itu, Itachi tidak akan mempunyai hati. itachi bertekad untuk menemukannya, meski hingga akhir hayatnya dan. Satu hal yang sangat ingin dia ketahui 'Siapa yang menyebabkan Kyuubi bersimbah darah sperti itu'.

_End of Flashback_

**-Rubrum&Niebieski-**

"Jadi, kau mencium Kyuubi saat pertama kali bertemu?" Tanya Sasuke dan dijawab dengan anggukkan oleh Itachi. "Berarti aku juga harus melakukannya" tiba-tiba Sasuke mencium Naruto.

Kedip

Kedip

Kedip

Setelah sekian lama yang dilakukan Naruto hanya mengedipkan mata sepertinya _loading_-nya lama sekali. 'BUAH' Naruto melepas paksa ciuman Sasuke—baru sadar. "Damn, kau TEME! Apa yang kau lakukan, hah?" muka Naruto merah padam. Itachi cengo melihat kelakuan adiknya yang edan. "_Baka aniki_ boleh melakukannya pada kakakmu, kenapa aku tidak boleh melakukannya padamu?" Tanya Sasuke—Sasuke, kau polos atau bodoh sih. 'BUAGH' sebuah pukulan keras mendarat tanpa gangguan sedikitpun di pipi mulus Sasuke 'Seperti _Deja-vu_' batin Itachi.

"Jangan pernah melakukan itu lagi atau kau kujadikan _ramen_," ucap Naruto yang saat ini sedang mengobati luka Sasuke. Sasuke hanya meringis saat Naruto menekan luka lebamnya dengan kuat "Ck, kau niat mengobati tidak sih, Dobe? Kau malah memperparahnya. Sadar, Naruto baru sadar kalau saat ini wajahnya sangat dekat dengan Sasuke. Mereka saling pandang, "Ouch, apa yang kau lakukan, Dobe!" bentak Sasuke saat Naruto menekan dengan kuat pada lukanya. Naruto hanya berpaling dan membereskan obat-obatan yang dia gunakan tadi—Naruto malu jika harus dilihat Sasuke dengan wajah merah padam. Sementara itu, Itachi hanya tersenyum melihat keduanya.

"Itachi-_san_ tidak usah takut, Kyuu-_nii_ baik-baik saja. Luka-luka pada hari itu juga sudah tak membekas. Hingga sekarangpun aku belum tahu siapa yang melakukan itu padanya, dia bilang kalau aku belum saatnya untuk tahu. Dia masih bisa cerewet seperti dulu dan soal dia berada dimana, sepertinya aku tidak bisa memberitahu. Kerena akupun tak tahu dia berada dimana. Terakhir aku menghubunginya kemarin. Oh iya, boleh aku melihat kalung yang ditinggalkan Kyuu-_nii_?" Itachi mengangguk dan menyerahkan kalungnya kepada Naruto. Naruto memperhatikanya, "Kau tahu, Itachi-_san_? Batu yang diluar berfungsi untuk melindungi batu yang didalam. Dan biasanya, batu ini mengikuti warna mata orang yang melindungi dan dilindungi. Jadi, batu yang berwarna onyx ini adalah Itachi-_san_ dan yang merah ini Kyuu-_nii_. Intinya, Kyuu-_nii_ akan selalu melindungi Itachi-_san_—"

"—Aku juga mempunyai kalung yang sama. Tapi yang didalamnya berwarna biru seperti mataku, hehehe" ucap Naruto sembari memperlihatkan kalung yang dipakainya. Itachi memperhatikan kalung yang serupa tersebut. '_Arigatou_, monster apel' batin Itachi. Sasuke yang daritadi melihat adegan tersebut merasa diabaikan—sejujurnya dia iri karena tidak memiliki kalung seperti itu. Itachi yang memperhatikan adiknya bertanya, "_Otouto_, kamu iri ya? Kamu kan tidak punya kalung seperti ini?" Itachi memandang Naruto dan tertawa mengejek bersama. "Dobe, kalau kau masih ketawa, aku akan menciummu lagi" sketika itu juga Naruto terdiam dengan muka merah padam. Sasuke menyeringai merasa menang dan mendapat ancaman baru buat Naruto.

**-Rubrum&Niebieski-**

Hari ke-28

Sudah delapan hari berlalu sejak kematian Sakura dan pelakunya masih belum dapat ditemukan. Sudah seminggu berlalu sejak kejadian yang terjadi dirumah Sasuke mengenai Kyuubi dan Itachi. Sasuke dan Naruto juga lebih sering berangkat dan pulang bersama—berdebatnyapun semakin sering. Teman-temannya yang melihat kedekatan mereka hanya cengo. Sejak kapan _rival_ abadi itu bisa pulang dan pergi bersama. Sedangkan mereka tidak terlalu memperdulikannya—salah satu penyebab kedekatan mereka adalah ciuman Sasuke seminggu yang lalu.

Saat ini Sasuke sedang berjalan menuju toilet—Naruto sudah lebih dulu menunggu di kelas. Sasuke memasuki salah satu bilik yang ada di toilet tersebut. Hari ini hari yang sangat cerah dan nampak hangat. Benar-benar hari yang sangat disukai para manusia. Sasuke saat ini sedang membasuh wajahnya dan memejamkan matanya—berusaha untuk merilekskan diri. Namun, sepertinya detik-detik kehidupan Sasuke hari ini tidak akan seindah cuaca hari ini. Getaran di kantong celana miliknya membuatnya tersadar dari lamunan jenuhnya, dibacanya perlahan kata demi kata yang terpampang di layar telepon genggam miliknya.

[Sebentar lagi, 'Bunga' itu akan hancur. Besok, tepat pukul 1:01 malam. _Liveshow_]

Setelah membaca pesan tersebut, Sasuke menyeringai. 'Pertunjukkan seperti apakah yang akan kudapat' batinnya. Sasuke perlahan melangkahkan kaki jenjangnya keluar dari toilet tersebut—masih dengan seringaiannya. Tak percuma dia selalu melatih'nya'. Sepertinya malam ini akan menjadi latihan yang baik untuk'nya'. Sasuke sangat bersemangat, sampai-sampai dia terus menampakkan seringaiannya sampai memasuki kelas. Para _fans _Sasuke yang melihatnya hanya berteriak histeris. Sedangkan Naruto, dia bergidik ngeri melihatnya—merasakan aura hitam pekat menguar dari tubuh Sasuke. Sasuke yang memperhatikan tingkah Naruto hanya tersenyum dan mendekatkan wajahnya kepada Naruto. Membuat wajah Naruto memerah padam dan jantungnya berdetak kencang. Sasuke kembali menyeringai melihat reaksi Naruto. '_I win_, Naruto' batin Sasuke.

Entah siapa yang kali ini yang akan jadi tontonan menggiurkan bagi sang pemeran utama. Sepertinya dia tidak mau tahu dan sama sekali tidak memperdulikannya, yang ada dipikirannya adalah "Tunjukkan kemampuanmu dalam memuaskanku, wahai para pembunuh". Dia hanya tinggal menunggu kabar dari 'dia'. Sosok itu adalah orang yang pertama kali ditemuinya di dunia manusia ini. Walaupun dia memiliki kakak, sepertinya kakaknya tidak terlalu cukup bisa untuk diandalkan.

**-Rubrum&Niebieski-**

Matahari perlahan mulai meredupkan cahayanya. Saat ini, banyak anak-anak murid yang berasal dari KHS berhamburan keluar hendak pulang kerumah masing-masing—menandakan bahwa sekolah telah usai. Namun, sepertinya hal ini tidak berlaku kepada gerombolan anak-anak yang masih asik ngobrol di depan gerbang.

"Shikaaa~ ayo kita pulang sekarang!" ajak seorang cowok dengan tato segitiga terbalik berwarna merah dikedua sisinya, Kiba. "Ck, _mendoukusai_" jawab Shikamaru nyantai. "Hahaha, kalian ini cocok sekali, tapi tak jarang sering berkelahi" Naruto menginterupsi percakapan mereka. "Lihat siapa yang berbicara, Naruto!" ucap Kiba dan Shika bersamaan. Naruto hanya memiringkan kepalanya, tidak mengerti. Sedangkan Shino, cowok yang selalu memakai kacamata hitam bulat dan baju yang selalu menutupi lehernya hanya geleng-geleng kepala. "Na-naruto-_kun_, itu maksudnya kau juga sama seperti mereka." Ucap gadis dengan mata _lavender_ tak berpupil terbata-bata, Hinata. "Hee? Apa maksudnya Hinata-_chan_?" Tanya Naruto yang masih belum juga sadar. Ino yang daritadi berdiri di samping Sai menghela napas, "Maksudnya, kau juga sama Naruto. Kau dengan Sasuke juga sangat cocok dan—"

"—tak jarang kalian sering berkelahi" Ucap Ino berusaha menjelaskan. Seketika itu juga muka Naruto memerah—mengerti akan perkataan Ino. "A-apa maksud kalian. Aku tidak mungkin cocok sama si Teme ini! Tunjuk Naruto kepada cowok dengan rambut hitam kebiruan dengan mata berwarna gelap yang daritadi hanya sibuk memperhatikan jalanan, Sasuke. Sedangkan yang dibicarakan hanya mendengus, "Hn, Dobe" ucapnya nyantai tanpa memperdulikan sang empunya nama sudah sangat marah. Malas berdebat, akhirnya Naruto mengalah. Ya, biarlah hari ini Sasuke puas mengejekknya.

"Ino, ayo kita pulang!" ajak Sai. Ino tersenyum dan berkata, "Maaf, kau pulang saja. Aku masih ada tugas untuk membersihkan klub. Maaf ya, Sai. Kau bisa pulang dengan yang lainnya." Ucap Ino sopan. Sai hanya menghela napas berat. "Baiklah, kau hati-hati saat pulang nanti". Ino hanya membalasnya dengan senyuman. "Yosh! Ayo kita pulang!" ajak Naruto semangat. Kiba menganggukkan kepalanya, Shikamaru menguap, Shino diam, Hinata dengan muka merah padamnya, Sai masih dengan senyuman palsunya, Ino hanya geleng-geleng, dan Sasuke … "Hn, Dobe. Berisik". Kedutan-kedutan mulai bermunculan di jidat Naruto. "TEMEEEEE, sialan kau!" astaga, cukup sudah untuk dua orang ini, batin teman-teman Naruto _sweatdrop._

**-Rubrum&Niebieski-**

"Apa kau merasa puas melakukan ini semua?" dia tersenyum manis, "Ya, tentu saja. Kau tahu? Akulah yang memanipulasi Sai untuk membunuh Sakura. Awalnya Sai hanya ingin memberinya pelajaran. Namun, aku terus membujuknya dengan kata-kataku agar dia mau membunuh Sakura. Dan sekarang, aku telah berhasil menyingkirkannya. Ya, walaupun saat ini di sekolah masih sibuk dengan gosip menjijikan tersebut, aku harus membereskan satu ekor lagi." Tampak orang yang bertanya tadi menghela napas. "Sebenarnya, apa tujuanmu melakukan ini semua?" orang yang diajak berbicara tampak terdiam sebentar. "Kau tahu _Nii-san_, aku sudah cukup sakit hati dengan Sakura. Dia selalu berpura-pura membantuku, aku kira Sai akan berpaling kepadaku jika dia membantuku. Tapi, kenyataannya lain. Sakura malah menghianatiku. Dia malah berusaha merebutnya dariku. Seharusnya dia membantuku untuk menyingkirkan Ino, namun dia malah berusaha untuk menyelamatkan Ino. Cukup, kalau memang itu yang dia mau, maka aku tidak akan segan-segan untuk membunuh keduanya. Dan tentu saja tidak akan menggunakan tanganku." Orang yang dipanggil _Nii-san_ itu hanya tersenyum, 'Gadis ini benar-benar sudah buta akan cinta. Dan sepertinya dia belum sadar betapa egoisnya dirinya', batinnya. "Oh ya, Sasori, terima kasih atas bantuanmu. Berkat dirimu yang berusaha untuk membuat Sai percaya dengan kata-katamu untuk membuntuti mereka berdua" ucap gadis itu dan hanya dibalas anggukan oleh cowok barambut merah dan bermata _hazel_ yang sedari tadi berada disitu.

"Baiklah, sepertinya kita harus pulang. Kita tidak mungkin berdiam diri di sekolah ini, hari sudah mulai gelap. Dan aku takut, siapa tahu ada orang yang akan mendengarkan kita." Gadis itu tersenyum dan menggandeng tangan _Nii-san_-nya. Mereka berlalu melangkahkan kaki keluar dari wilayah sekolah tersebut. Tidak menyadari sepasang mata biru telah memperhatikan mereka sejak tadi. Mata biru itu perlahan menyipit, menandakan bahwa si empunya mata sedang tersenyum, 'Kita lihat saja, siapa yang lebih dulu meninggalkan kehidupan ini' batinnya. Dan diapun segera pergi dari tempat itu.

Saat ini, Ino sedang mengunci ruang kesenian merangkai bunga, dia menghela napas berat. Ruangan ini mengingatkannya terhadap Sakura. Ya, sebenarnya dia tahu, bahwa Sakura tidak sebenarnya jahat terhadapnya. Pasti ada sesuatu yang disembunyikan Sakura darinya, entah itu apa yang jelas dia harus segera mencari tahu. 'Sepertinya orang itu tahu, tapi bagaimana caranya untuk membuatnya membuka mulut. Ah, bagaimana kalau aku meminta bantuan 'orang itu', mungkin dia bisa membantuku' batin Ino. Baru saja dia hendak pergi, tiba-tiba dia merasakan sebuah tepukan pelan dibahunya, "Kau belum pulang Yamanaka-_san_?" Tanya seorang cowok berambut merah dan bermata _hazel_, Akasuna no Sasori. "Ah, Sasori-_senpai, _sedang apa disini? Iya, aku baru saja selesai membersihkan ruangan ini" Sasori tersenyum, "Yah, bukankah ruangan ini sangat penting untuknya" ucap Sasori dengan muka sendu. "Ya, tapi sepertinya sudah bukan lagi. Karena, Sakura sudah tidak ada—"

"—Oh iya, Sasori-_senpai_ belum menjawab pertanyaanku" ucap Ino mengalihkan pembicaraan. "Oh, aku hanya sedang malas untuk pulang." Jawabnya pelan, Ino memandangnya heran, "Oh, kalau begitu, aku pulang duluan _senpai_. Apa tidak apa-apa? _Senpai_ baik-baik saja?" Sasori menatap Ino dan menggeleng "Tidak apa-apa. Hati-hati Yamanaka-_san_." Ino tersenyum dan pergi meninggalkan Sasori.

**-Rubrum&Niebieski-**

Lelah, dia tidak tahu kalau menjadi seorang pencabut nyawa sangat melelahkan. Baru saja 'dia'—orang yang selalu memberitahukannya tentang orang yang harus ditanganinya—memberikannya dua buah foto orang yang akan ditanganinya. Salah satunya adalah orang yang sangat tidak dia sangka-sangka dapat membuat kejahatan keji seperti itu. Dia memperhatikan jam tangannya, jam 23:25, berarti hanya tinggal beberapa jam lagi. Aku harus bersiap.' Batinnya. Kemudian dia melempar dua buah foto tersebut keluar jendela apartemennya dan foto tersebut langsung dilahap dengan api hitam—lenyap tak tersisa. Dilangkahkannya kaki jenjangnya menuju jendela apartemennya 'WUSSH' dia melompat keluar jendela. Kepakan sayap hitamnya mulai meramaikan malam yang sepi dan kelam ini.

.

.

Seorang pemuda yang mengenakan jubah hitam dengan tudung jubahnya menutupi sebagian wajahnya serta sebuah _katana _yang bertengger manis ditangannya, memasuki sebuah rumah mewah dengan gaya Eropa. Seperti biasa, dia membiarkan ujung _katana_ miliknya bersentuhan dengan lantai sehingga menimbulkan suara yang sungguh sangat memekakan telinga. Mata tajam nan dingin miliknya memperhatikan setiap sudut rumah mewah tersebut. Pikirannya kembali mengingat telepon dari pelanggannya.

_Flashback_

Dia memperhatikan telepon genggamnya yang menunjukkan seorang penelpon tanpa nama, perlahan diangkatnya "Bunga dan darah. Habisi mereka dan beritahu aku apa maksud dari pembunuhan Sakura." Pemuda itu terdiam sebentar dan mulai menjawab, "Berikan kodemu" orang yang sedang berbicara ditelpon itu tampak menghela napas. "Ino, Yamanaka Ino. Aku akan mengirimkan uangnya tepat jam satu malam nanti. Aku sudah bernegosiasi dengan pimpinanmu tadi. Mohon kerjasamanya" KLIK, teleponpun ditutup secara sepihak oleh Ino.

_End of flashback_

**-Rubrum&Niebieski-**

Pria itu berjalan lurus menuju sebuah kamar dengan pintu yang besar dengan ukiran yang sangat indah. Mengingat saat ini sudah menunjukkan jam 24:34, tidak heran jika dia dapat memasuki rumah mewah tersebut tanpa diketahui sang empunya rumah. Mengingat pada saat jam segini orang-orang pasti sudah terbuai mimpi di alam bawah sadar mereka. Digerakkannya tangannya untuk membuka pintu tersebut. Perlahan dia melangkahkan kaki jenjangnya memasuki ruangan tersebut. Dia dapat melihat seorang gadis dengan rambut biru tua kehitaman dengan wajah putih pucat sedang terlelap. Diangkatnya _katana_ yang sedari tadi setia menemaninya, digoresnya pipi mulus gadis tersebut dengan _katana_ miliknya, membuat sang gadis terbangun. "Si-siapa kau?" tanyanya—terbesit nada keterkejutan didalam kata-kata tersebut.

Pria itu menyeringai, "Apa jika seperti ini kau akan mengenalku?" ucapnya senbari membuka tudung kepalanya. Gadis itu terkejut, "Ka-kau …" belum sempat gadis itu mmelanjutkan perkataannya, pria itu sudah lebih dulu memukul kepala gadis itu dengan gagang _katana_ miliknya—membuat gadis itu langsung pingsan. Perlahan diseretnya tubuh itu ke taman belakang yang ada di rumah tersebut. Sesampainya disebuah pohon yang cukup rindang di taman tersebut, dia melemparkan gadis itu tepat di depan pohon tersebut. Ternyata, ditempat itu ada seorang pria dengan rambut merah dan bermata _hazel_ sedang meringis kesakitan, "A-apa yang kau mau hah?" pria tersebut bertanya dengan nada geram.

"Katakan apa yang kalian lakukan terhadap Sakura? Semuanya!" perintah pria dengan _katana_ tersebut. Mata pemuda berambut merah tersebut melebar, "A-apa maksudmu. Aku ti-tidak tahu apa-apa" ucapnya terbata-bata. "Ada apa denganmu? Kenapa kau kelihatan gugup, nada bicaramu jadi mirip seperti gadis busuk ini" tunjukknya pada gadis dengan rambut biru tua kehitaman dengan mata ungu muda tak berpupil, yang ternyata adalah Hyuuga Hinata—yang masih pingsan. Bungkam, pria dengan rambut merah dan bermata _hazel_—Akasuna no Sasori—itu masih bungkam—tidak berniat untuk mengeluarkan satu katapun.

Dengan geram pria tersebut mengarahkan _katana_ miliknya ke leher Hinata. "Apa kau mau melihat kematian gadis ini?" Sasori menunduk, dia tidak mungkin membiarkan gadis yang menjadi teman masa kecilnya mati didepan matanya. "Kalau kau tidak ingin. Segera katakan. Aku tidak punya waktu yang banyak." Sasori perlahan mengangkat kepalanya, "Apa kau janji tidak akan melukainya?" Tanya Sasori dengan pelan. Pria dengan _katana_ itu hanya diam.

.

.

"Khekhekhekhe, gadis itu kenapa tidak membuka matanya. Kalau seperti itu ini tidak akan menjadi seru" seru sang pencabut nyawa yang ternyata sudah bergabung daritadi. Dia sedang duduk diatas atap rumah tersebut—memandang ke arah taman yang akan menjadi saksi tugas ketiganya. Sepertinya dia mulai bosan, tetapi kenyataan sebenarnya dibalik tindakan Sai yang membunuh Sakura membuatnya tetap tak bergeming. Di menguap, lelah. 'Seharusnya anak seumuranku seperti ini sedang tidur pada saat jam segini' batinnya malas. Tiba-tiba dia tersenyum, dia tidak menyangka bahwa dia kembali melihat pertunjukan '_Swordsman_'. Entah kenapa, dia sangat tertarik dengan pemuda itu. Dia menopang dagunya dengan tangan kanannya—menunggu kelanjutan pertunjukan tersebut.

**-Rubrum&Niebieski-**

Tidak ada kegiatan dari masing-masing pemeran yang saat ini sedang berada di taman tersebut. Pria dengan _katana_ tersebut merasa kesal. Perlahan, digarakkannya _katana_ miliknya dan mendaratkannya tepat di tangan gadis yang masih pingsan tersebut, sehingga menyebabkan tangan gadis itu terluka cukup dalam. Darah segar mengalir dengan deras. Mata Sasori membulat melihat adegan yang hanya terjadi dalam persekian detik itu. "Kalau kau masih diam. Aku akan langsung kebagian leher" ucap pria dengan _katana_ tersebut, santai. "Ti-tdak. Kumohon jangan lakukan lebih dari itu. Ba-baiklah, a-aku akan menceritakan semuanya." Ucap Sasori terbata-bata.

_Flashback_

"Hinata-_chan_, sebenarnya kenapa kau begitu menginginkan Sai?" Tanya Sasori yang sedang bermain dengan PSP miliknya barsama Neji. Mereka baru saja pulang dari sekolah dan langsung bermain bersama—tepatnya hanya Neji dan Sasori. Hinata memandang Sasori dan Neji bergantian, "Bukan. Aku tidak menginginkan Sai. Aku hanya ingin Sakura dan Ino berpisah. Aku muak dengan pertemanan mereka. Aku ingin mereka membenci satu sama lain. Aku ingin mereka membunuh satu sama lain. Sai hanya sebagai objek yang kujadikan barang pada acara penutupan nanti. Dan aku sudah menggunakan Ino untuk memancing Sakura mengikuti semua keinginanku." Ucap Hinata dengan santainya. Neji dan Sasori tampak belum mengerti. Hinata akhirnya mulai menjelaskan, "Aku iri … aku iri dengan persahabatan mereka. Melihat mereka tertawa bersama dan selalu bersama-sama. Sementara aku tidak memiliki teman perempuan. Mereka hanya menganggapku lemah. Aku muak—"

"—Aku ingin menyingkirkan senyuman itu. Maka dari itu, aku memaksa Sakura untuk membantuku. Awalnya dia tidak mau, ketika aku mengatakan bahwa aku akan mmelukai Ino jika dia tidak menuruti permintaanku, dia langsung mau bekerja sama denganku. Semenjak itu dia selalu berusaha untuk menyakiti Ino. Setiap hari dia bertemu denganku dan menangis mengatakan bahwa dia sudah tidak sanggup melakukan itu semua, tetapi aku tidak peduli. Sampai akhirnya dia berusaha untuk menyuruh Ino putus dengan Sai secara paksa. Seharusnya hal tersebut masih menjadi sajian akhir dalam rencanaku. Namun, diam-diam dia melakukannya, aku tidak bodoh seperti yang dia kira. Kau ingat Sasori, saat aku mnyuruhmu untuk membujuk Sai agar mau membuntuti Sakura dan Ino dengan alasan bahwa kau kemarin mendengar Sakura berniat mencelakai Ino?" Tanya Hinata sambil tersenyum manis.

Sasori menganggukkan kepalanya, "Itu sudah aku susun pada saat mengetahui penghianatan Sakura. Aku melihat Sai berjalan dengan tertatih-tatih hendak menuju kelas. Aku memanfaatkan hal tersebut denga berpura-pura akan menjadi teman curhatnya. Aku mengajaknya ke taman belakang sekolah … dan disitulah aku mulai memanipulasinya untuk membunuh Sakura. Awalnya dia menolak dan hanya ingin memberinya pelajaran tanpa menghilangkan nyawanya. Namun, aku terus berusaha meyakinkannya. Dan dengan sangat mudah bagiku melakukan hal tersebut disaat pikirannya sedang kacau." Hinata tertawa getir setelah menjelaskan hal tadi. Sedangkan, Sasori dan Neji sedang berkutat dengan pemikirannya masing-masing.

_End of flashback_

.

.

Mendengar pejelasan tersebut, baik sang pencabut nyawa maupun _Swordsman_ terkejut. Namun hal tersebut tak mereka tampakkan. Perlahan pria dengan katana tersebut melangkah mendekati mereka berdua—Hinata dan Sasori. Tiba-tiba, Hinata membuka matanya secara perlahan. Setelah berhasil menyesuaikan penglihatannya, Hinata kembali terkejut dengan apa yang dia lihat sekarang. "A-apa yang k-kau lakukan terhada—Ouch" Hinata memekik kesakitan saat tangan kanannya bergerak. Dilihatnya asal sakit tersebut, betapa terkejutnya dia setelah melihat luka yang cukup dalam tertoreh di lengan kanannya. Dia kembali melihat pria dengan _katana _tersebut. Matanya memancarkan ketakutan yang sangat besar. Merasakan kehadiran orang lain selain mereka berdua, Hinata menolehkan kepalanya kesamping. Betapa terkejutnya dia saat melihat Sasori sedang terikat di pohon tempat dia bersandar dengan beberapa luka beset di badan Sasori dan darah yang sudah mengering.

"Aku bosan. Aku ingin melihat darah segar" ucap pria dengan _katana_ tersebut sembari menjilat bibir bawahnya sendiri. Hinata yang tidak mengerti dengan apa yang telah terjdi saat dia pingsan terjdi semakin bingung. "Sa-sasori, sebenarnya apa yang sedang terjadi di sini?" Sasori memandang Hinata dengan mata yang setengah terpejam, "Maaf … maafkan aku tidak bisa menjaga rahasiamu. Maaf … maafkan aku." Hinata semakin bingung, "Apa sebenarnya maksudmu?" Sasori memandang lurus pada tanah pijakan dihadapannya—tidak berani menatap Hinata. "Aku memberitahu semua rahasiamu tentang Sakura dan segalanya" mata Hinata melebar mendengar lirihan Sasori. "Apa yang kau lakukan hah! Kau bercanda!" ucap Hinata terdengar sedikit membentak.

"Maaf, tapi aku lebih memilih memberitahukannya daripada melihatmu terbunuh didepanku" ucapnya sembari memandang pria yang berdiri tak jauh dari mereka. "Mem-membunuh? Maksudmu?" Sasori tampak menghela napas berat. "Jika aku tak memberitahukannya, dia akan membunuhmu" jawab Sasori masih dengan menatap pria di hadapannya.

**-Rubrum&Niebieski-**

'Menarik, sangaaaat menarik. Oh ayolah, masih ada waktu 15 menit sebelum jam 1:01. Tunjukkan lagi kepadaku pertujukan yang lebih hebat' batin pemuda yang saat ini sedang berdiri di atas atap. Karena sangat tertarik, dia sampai berdiri dan memperkecil jaraknya—agar dapat melihat lebih dekat. Betapa sangat tidak sopannya malaikat pencabut nyawa satu ini. Bayangkan saja, sejak awal sampai mencapai konflik seperti ini dia hanya menguping pembicaraan tanpa niat untuk ikut campur sedikitpun, yah itu mungkin lebih baik. Matanya bukan tertuju kepada dua orang korbannya yang akan dijemput ajal sebentar lagi, melainkan tertuju kepada pria dengan _katana_ yang sangat menarik perhatiannya. Entah kenapa, saat melihat pria itu hatinya merasa hangat. Merasa pertunjukkan semakin memanas, malaikat muda satu ini kembali memperhatikan setiap tindak-tanduk mereka secara seksama.

.

.

"Apa maksudmu? Bukankah kau tadi berjanji tidak akan membunuhnya?" Tanya Sasori dengan geram. Pria itu tersenyum mengejek, "Apa kau bodoh? Saat kau menanyakan hal tersebut, bukankah aku tak menjawabnya sama sekali?" Sasori merutuki kebodohannya yang dengan mudahnya terjebak dengan permainan pria dihadapannya ini. Malas berbasa-basi, pria tersebut melayangkan _katana_ miliknya ke arah Sasori. Dengan satu tebasan, tangan kanan Sasori terlepas dari tempatnya berada. Sasori hanya berteriak kesakitan dengan Hinata yang ikut berteriak histeris. Merasa muak dengan teriakan tersebut, pria itu merobek mulut Hinata dan Sasori menggunakan _katana_ miliknya. Tak ada suara, hanya ada isak tangis yang sangat indah untuk di dengar. Setidaknya seperti itulah pemikiran pria ini. Sementara itu, ada seseorang yang memandang kejadian tersebut dengan matanya yang berbinar-binar.

Tidak puas dengan hal tersebut, pria tadi kembali menggerakkan katana miliknya secara perlahan dan mencongkel mata Sasori dan Hinata masing-masing yang sebelah kanan. Kembali, hanya isak tangis yang memilukan terdengar melantun merdu. Darah segar kembali mengalir dari bagian mata kanan yang sudah tidak ditempati bolanya lagi. Pria tersebut memegang kedua bola mata tersebut dan memasukkan bola mata Hinata secara paksa ke mata Sasori dan begitupun sebaliknya dengan bola mata milik Sasori yang dimasukkan secara paksa kedalam mata Hinata yang kosong. Seandainya mereka dapat berteriak, entah suara teriakan seperti apa yang terdengar. "Aku lebih suka isak tangis daripada teriakan" kata pria dengan _katana_ tersebut dengan pelan.

'Sial, hanya tersisa lima menit' batinnya kesal. Dengan sedikit kasar, dia menebaskan _katana_ miliknya secara vertikal dan membuat tubuh Hinata terbelah menjadi dua. Bukan hanya itu saja, akibat tebasan itu, organ-organ tubuh bagian dalam milik Hinata berhamburan keluar dengan sangat menjijikan disertai warna pekat darah yang membanjiri tubuhnya. Sasori sungguh tak sanggup melihatnya. Dia memejamkan matanya rapat-rapat, berharap ini hanya mimpi buruk. Seringaian kepuasan terlukis jelas di wajah orang tersebut, "Si-siapa y-y-yang menyu-ruhmu melakukan ini semua?" Tanya Sasori disela-sela ajalnya yang semakin mendekat. "Sepertinya aku tidak keberatan untuk memberitahumu. Karena dalam waktu sepuluh detik kemudian kau akan mati. Ino, Yamanaka Ino adalah pelangganku. Sepertinya kalian cukup bodoh untuk membicarakan hal serahasia itu di sekolah." Dengan selesainya kalimat tersebut. Pria itu menusukkan _katana_ miliknya tepat di jantung Sasori dan menariknya kebawah secara paksa sehingga menimbulkan luka yang cukup dalam untuk membunuh Sasori dengan sekejap.

**-Rubrum&Niebieski-**

Pekerjaanya selalu bersih. Lihat saja. Tidak ada setitikpun percikan darah dibajunya ataupun di sarung tangan miliknya. Dia menatap datar terhadap korbannya yang berselimut warna pekatnya darah merah segar. Perlahan di ambilnya telepon genggam dari dalam sakunya memperhatikan jam yang tertera disana, tapat jam 1:01 dan mengetikkan beberapa kalimat "Bunga dan darah telah mati" dan mengirimnya kepada Ino. Kemudian dia berbalik hendak meninggalkan taman tersebut. Namun, gerakannya terhenti saat matanya bertemu pandang dengan sosok yang saat ini berdiri angkuh di atas atap rumah bergaya Eropa tersebut. "Kita bertemu lagi _Swordsman_" ucap sosok itu. Dapat terlihat oleh sang _Swordsman_ bahwa sosok itu tersenyum dibalik topeng yang menutupi bagian matanya.

'DEG'

Entah kenapa saat melihat senyum sekilas tersebut, jantung si pria denga _katana_ berdetak dengan cepat. Dia sendiri tidak mengerti dengan perasaan hangat yang menjalar di dalam tubuhnya. "Apa kau seorang _stalker_, bocah?" ucapnya berusaha menghilangkan perasaan aneh tersebut. Sosok yang dipanggil bocah tersebut tersenyum, "Hanya seorang penggemar _superhero_, paman" ucapnya dengan nada sarkastis. Pria tersebut mendengus kesal. Dia lupa dengan tudung kepala yang tidak digunakannya, betapa bodohnya dirinya. Belum sempat dia memasang tudung tersebut, cahaya bulan yang temaram menerpa wajah rupawannya. Sosok yang saat ini berdiri diatas atap membulatkan matanya. 'Di-dia. Ti-tidak mungkin orang itu dia' batinnya terkejut.

Pria tersebut buru-buru memasang tudung kepalanya. "Kenapa kau sangat terkejut? Apa kita pernah bertemu, bocah _stalker_?" pertanyaan tersebut membuatnya sadar dari keterkejutannya. "E-entahlah. Aku hanya merasa tidak asing dengan wajah itu" ucap sosok tersebut berusaha berbicara seperti biasa. Pria dengan _katana_ tersebut tempak menaikkan sebelah alisnya, "Kau … aneh. Aku juga merasa tidak asing dengan senyuman jelekmu itu" ucapnya membuat kedutan-kedutan muncul di dahi sosok yang dipanggil bocah tersebut. "Bukan urusanmu!" balasnya ketus. Pria tersebut hanya menyeringai dan meninggalkan sosok yang masih berdiri di atas atap tersebut tanpa berniat pamit sama sekali. 'Dasar tidak sopan' batin bocah tersebut.

Setelah pria tersebut pergi, sang malaikat mencengkram dadanya yang tiba-tiba terasa sakit. Dia masih belum percaya kalalu _assassin_ itu adalah orang yang akhir-akhir ini menarik perhatiannya. Namun, dia segera menepis pikiran itu sejenak. Dia beranjak turun dan mendekati tubuh yang sudah membeku. Seperti biasa, dia memegang kedua tubuh tersebut dengan kedua tangannya. Cahaya biru merembes keluar dan perlahan memadat menjadi sebuah buku kecil. Dia memulai membaca buku tersebut. Dia hanya tersenyum, salah satu buku yang ada di tangannya bahkan sudak tak dapat dibilang buku lagi karena sudah sedikit kusam dan hancur, bahkan ada bagian yang terlepas. Tentu saja itu buku kehidupan milik Hyuuga Hinata. Sementara buku yang satunya terlihat baik-baik saja.

'Pantas saja saat membuka lembaran terakhir buku catatan kehidupan Sakura terdapat satu lembar yang masih putih bersih, apakah itu menandakan bahwa hari-hari sebelumnya adalah hari-hari yang dia jalankan bukan dengan keinginan jiwanya. Aku sedikit mulai mengerti' batinnya sambil membakar buku tersebut dengan api hitam miliknya. "Nah, aku sudah mendapatkan empat korban selama ini. Tinggal sembilan lagi. Aku hanya perlu menunggu tugas dari 'dia' lagi" ucapnya pada dirinya sendiri.

Satu hal yang masih mengganggu pikirannya, pria tadi. Mukanya sangat mirip dan mata itu … mata langit itu. Orang sepertinya adalah seorang _assassin_. Ternyata … kita sama. Sama-sama menghilangkan kehidupan seseorang ….

Sama-sama kelam dan menyedihkan ….

Apakah kita terhubung oleh takdir yang mempertemukan kita dalam keadaan seperti ini?

Malaikat pencabut nyawa sepertiku … suatu saat nanti bisa saja mencabut nyawa seorang pencabut nyawa sepertimu.

Apakah aku sanggup? Ataukah kau yang tak sanggup melihatku seperti ini?

Hanya takdir yang menjawab … bisakah kau mengubah takdirku?

Jika dengan membunuhku itu akan terwujud … maka cabutlah nyawa "Sang malaikat pencabut nyawa ini"

_**To Be Continued**_

Hehehe gimana? Apakah kurang menarik atau sebaliknya? Maaf sebagai seorang yang baru-baru saja belajar membuat cerita, saya minta maaf jika terdapat kata-kata yang salah ketik ataupun kalimat yang tidak sesuai dengan aturan penggunaan bahasa Indonesia dalam penulisan yang baik dan benar. Mohon dimaklumi ^_^V

Saa, Minna-san, Mind to review my story? Or maybe kritik-kritiknya. Dozo dozo hehehe.


	4. Chapter 4

_Chapter_ 3: _The Color Of Your Eyes Is My Life's Color_

A/N: Nyahahah banyak yang penasaran siapa yang jadi malaikat pencabut nyawa dan _assassin_-nya dan ada juga yang nanya identitas Itachi-_sama_. Bukannya tidak berniat untuk memberitahu jawabannya. Akan tetapi, saya akan memperjelas semuanya pada _chapter_ 5 atau 6—tergantung kondisi. Pokoknya pasti dijelasin kok, jadi sabar ya ehehehe. Terima kasih buat yang sudah memberi masukan tentang tata cara penggunaan bentuk kalimat, tanda baca, dan lain-lain. Maafkan saya yang masih perlu belajar banyak *bow*

Makasi semuanya buat Reader-_san_ ~("~) … (~")~

Makasiii … makasiiii … makasiiiii ~("~) … (~")~

_Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto_

_Rate: M_

_Pairing: SasuNaru slight ItaKyuu_

_Warning: AU, Shounen-ai, Typo(s), Abal, A little bit OOC maybe and Blood Scene._

_Don't Like Don't Read!_

_The God of The Death_

_4__th__ Chapter_

_The Color Of Your Eyes Is My Life's Color_

Kenapa aku menyukai warna matamu?

Karena itu adalah warna yang kusukai.

Itulah warnaku ….

.

.

Suara tangis dan teriakan terdengar bergemuruh di dalam sebuah ruang kosong bercat putih polos. Seseorang yang sedang bergelut dalam siksaan bak rasa sakit pelepasan jiwa dari raganya. Rasa sakit yang tak terlukiskan menyerang saraf-sarafnya. Membiarkan tubuh yang sudah rapuh itu seakan-akan terbakar oleh api neraka. Beribu tusukan pedang dapat dirasakannya. Tetes demi tetes lelehan besi panas dapat merasuk ke dalam sukma raganya. Teriakan tak berguna terus-menerus dikeluarkannya, berharap hal itu dapat mengurangi rasa sakitnya. Delusi, semua yang dia rasakan hanyalah delusi semata. Delusi yang begitu nyata sehingga dia dapat merasakan siksaan itu seakan-akan dia ingin mati saat itu juga. Akan tetapi takdir miliknya berkata lain. Delusi itu adalah hukuman baginya yang tak dapat menyelesaikan tugasnya.

"Apa tujuan Anda melakukan ini semua, pengeran?"

"…"

"Rubrum, jawab aku!"

"…"

"Segera katakan atau kau ak—"

"Lakukan, lakukan jika itu membuatku dapat menyelamatkannya! Lakukan!" ucapnya memotong perkataan salah satu pengawal pribadinya.

"Pangeran … sebenarnya apa tujuan Anda?"

"Aku … aku tidak ingin dia meninggalkanku dan bumi tempat dia menapaki kehidupannya—"

"—Aku ingin dia hidup lebih lama meskipun harus membayar dengan separuh … tidak, melainkan seluruh waktu hidupku."

"Pangeran Rubrum, kenapa kau seperti ini? Siapa yang telah berani membuatmu seperti ini?" ucap pengawal itu sedih.

Dia terdiam, bukan karena dia tidak mampu menjawab. Tetapi, semua karena tidak ada yang perlu di jawab lagi. Semua, semua perkataannya tadi sudah dapat menjawab semuanya.

.

.

Suara dentingan jarum jam menggema di seluruh ruangan sebuah apartemen bernuansa mewah. Dentingan seirama dan teratur mengisi keheningan dalam ruangan tersebut. Suara itu tampaknya tak dapat mengganggu tidur seorang anak laki-laki berambut kuning cerah, tubuh mungil berbalut warna kulit kecoklatan, dengan mata sebiru langit yang sedang bersembunyi di balik kelopaknya. Namun, entah ada angin apa, anak laki-laki tersebut perlahan membuka matanya dan menampilkan iris seindah langit tak berawan tersebut. Matanya menerwang ke seluruh penjuru ruangan dan berhenti tepat disebuah jam dinding ukuran sedang yang terpampang jelas di sebelah lemari pakaiannya.

Jam tersebut menunjukkan pukul 2.35 dini hari. Bocah yang memiliki pandangan hangat itu yang ternyata adalah Naruto, menghela napas. Di melangkahkan kakinya keluar dari ruangan itu. Membuka kenop pintu kamarnya secara perlahan. Bocah tersebut menyusuri tangga dengan pelan.

"Gaara-_senpai_? Kenapa belum tidur?" tanyanya saat melihat sosok berambut merah bata dengan tato '_Ai_' di dahinya dan memiliki mata _emerald_ tajam yang sudah dianggapnya seperti kakaknya sendiri.

"Kemarilah Naru. Aku hanya sedang memikirkan sesuatu. Kau juga, kenapa terbangun pada jam segini? Apa kau bermimpi buruk?" tanya Gaara sembari tersenyum dan memanggil bocah itu untuk duduk disebelahnya.

"Hm … aku hanya sedikit pusing. _Ne_, Gaara-_nii_? Boleh aku meminta tolong padamu?" tanya Naruto dengan senyuman imut miliknya yang bertengger manis di wajahnya. Gaara hanya menatapnya horror. Biasanya Naruto akan memanggilnya dengan sebutan itu jika ada maunya.

"Naru, jangan meminta hal yang aneh-aneh. Sebenarnya apa yang kau rencanakan kali ini?" tanya Gaara menyelidik—ada nada kekhawatiran terselip disana.

"Gaara-_nii_~ aku mohon ajak dia kesini. Aku sangat merindukannya dan ada banyak hal yang ingin kutanyakan padanya." Naruto menggunakan nada memelasnya—membuat Gaara menelan ludah.

Tampak Gaara menghela napas. "Haah, baiklah. Aku akan berusaha, tapi aku tidak janji. Kau tahu sendirikan watak rubah itu sperti apa? Tapi, akan aku usahakan. Baiklah Naru, kau harus tidur sekarang karena besok kau harus sekolah, oke?" Gaara mengacak rambut Naruto pelan sembari menarik bocah itu untuk kembali ke kamarnya.

"Yaaay~ Gaara-_nii_ baik. Aku menyayangimu." ucap Naruto sembari memeluk lengan kanan Gaara. Gaara hanya tersenyum simpul menanggapi kelakuan Naruto.

Akhirnya mereka kembali tidur dan tentu saja Gaara menemaninya hingga tertidur lelap. Sudah terbiasa bagi Gaara menjaga bocah itu seperti anak yang masih berumur lima tahun. Lama Gaara menunggui Naruto sampai akhirnya bocah itu benar-benar terlelap dan terbuai mimpi.

**-Rubrum&Niebieski-**

Matahari sudah mulai menampakkan dirinya setelah semalaman bersembunyi di tahtanya. Sinar matahari kembali mewarnai langit gelap sehingga yang tersisa kini hanyalah langit biru cerah dengan beribu-ribu gumpalan awan seputih kapas yang tergores dilukisan Yang Maha Kuasa itu. Menyisakan kicauan burung-burung kecil penyambut pagi dengan tetesan-tetesan embun dingin yang seakan-akan memandikan hijauan alam. Cahaya matahari mulai manyalurkan kehangatannya mengiringi bioritmik di muka bumi ini.

Tampak seorang bocah dengan rambut _raven_ yang memiliki pandangan tajam sedang berjalan menelusuri koridor sekolahnya. Memainkan kunci mobil yang ada digenggamannya sembari mencari-cari sosok berambut kuning dengan mata berwarna biru yang akhir-akhir ini memenuhi pikirannya.

Sasuke mengalihkan pandangannya pada sosok berambut hitam yang dikuncir ke atas seperti nanas, Shikamaru. Dilihatnya orang tersebut sedang memegang sebuah koran. Sedikit heran karena orang-orang di sekitarnyapun banyak yang membaca sebuah koran yang nampaknya sama dengan yang dipeganng Shikamaru. Sasuke berjalan mendekat ke Shikamaru sembari menaikkan sebelah alisnya.

"Oh, ini ada berita tentang Hinata dan Sasori-_senpai_. Katanya mereka terlibat konflik dan terbunuh semalam, sekitar jam satu malam. Aku bingung, akhir-akhir ini banyak sekali murid di sekolah ini yang terlibat pembunuhan. Apalagi cukup mengenaskan. Haah,_ mendoukusai_." ucapnya sembari memperlihatkan Koran itu kepada Sasuke. Sasuke hanya mengendikkan bahunya dan melangkah melewati Shikamaru.

"Oi, Shika. Kau sudah baca berita pagi ini?" tanya bocah manis dengan rambut coklat dan tato segitiga terbalik dikedua pipinya, Kiba.

"Ck, _mendoukusai_." ucapnya seraya memperlihatkan koran yang ada di tangannya kepada bocah tersebut. Kiba hanya mangut-mangut tanda mengerti.

"Aku sedikit takut. Jangan-jangan sekolah ini ada pembunuhnya. Soalnya kenapa akhir-akhir ini yang terbunuh rata-rata murid dari sekolah ini. Beberapa minggu yang lalu ada Pein dan Nagato, kakak kelas kita. Selang beberapa lama, muncul berita tentang kematian Sakura. Sekarang tentang Hinata dan Sasori. Aku merinding mengingatnya." ucapnya sembari mendekat ke Shikamaru yang menatapnya dengan tatapan malas.

"Kau tahu, Kiba? Jika kau lengah, pembunuh itu akan mengincar nyawamu. Khekhekhe." bisik seseorang ditelinga Kiba.

"Gyaaaaa." Kiba berteriak gila sembari mendekap Shikamaru. Sementara yang berbisik hanya tertawa terpingkal-pingkal. Kiba menatap orang tersebut dan berteriak, "NARUTOOOOO."

Naruto hanya tertawa sembari kabur sebelum Kiba menggigitnya. Shikamaru dan Gaara hanya geleng-geleng melihat tingkah keduanya dan menyusul mereka berdua.

**-Rubrum&Niebieski-**

Saat ini Naruto sedang duduk di atap sekolah bersama Sasuke. Berdiam diri di kelas membuat mereka muak dengan berita tentang kematian kedua orang temannya. Sebenarnya mereka juga sedih—minus Sasuke yang sama sekali tidak peduli—akan tetapi, mendengar berita itu membuat Naruto merinding juga. Lama mereka terdiam dibawa keheningan hembusan angin. Hanya suara-suara gemuruh langit yang menandakan akan segera turun hujan. Padahal pagi tadi cuaca sangat cerah. Alam memang cepat sekali berubah.

Naruto memandangi Sasuke yang sedang memejamkan matanya merasakan hembusan angin yang membelai rambutnya lembut. Merasa dipandangi, Sasuke perlahan membuka matanya, "Kau tidak bosan memandangiku seperti itu, Dobe?" sasuke berucap tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya pada hamparan kota di hadapannya.

"E-eh, aku hanya melihat dinding di belakangmu, Teme. Dasar kau terlalu percaya diri." Naruto berusaha untuk tidak gugup. Kedapatan memandangi Sasuke membuat wajahnya memerah karena malu. Sasuke hanya mendengus tak berniat menjawab peryataan konyol Naruto. Naruto memandang Sasuke dengan heran seraya kembali berkata, "Teme, matamu seperti langit. Aku sangat menyukainya." Naruto tiba-tiba berujar sembari memberikan cengiranya kepada Sasuke yang memandangnya dengan heran.

"Dimana-mana langit itu biru, Dobe. Seperti warna matamu bukan mataku." mendengar jawaban Sasuke, Naruto tersenyum dan hal itu semakin membuat Sasuke merasa bahwa Naruto sudah gila dan buta warna.

"_No_, apa kau lupa dengan sisi lain langit biru, Teme? Kau tahu jika langit mempunyai warna lain, yaitu hitam. Disaat langit biru seperti ini, kau tidak bisa melihat bintang. Akan tetapi, jika pada saat langit menampakkan sisi lainnya, kau dapat melihat beribu-ribu bintang. Hebat bukan, Teme? Kenapa kau bisa melupakan hal seperti itu. Ternyata Uchiha tak sejenius yang kudengar." ucap Naruto sembari tersenyum mengejek ke arah Sasuke.

"Hn, Dobe." Hanya jawaban itu yang diberikan Sasuke setelah penjelasan panjang Naruto. Hal tersebut membuat dahi Naruto berkedut kesal.

"Arrgh! Teme kau menyebalkan sekali." Naruto menggembungkan pipinya.

"Aku tahu kalau kau menyukaiku, DO-BE." Sasuke mengecup pipi Naruto singkat.

"A-apa-apaan itu. Heh, Teme jelek! Aku tidak penah menyukaimu enak saja menyimpulkan sendiri. Dasar Teme mesum!" Sasuke hanya menyeringai melihat pipi Naruto berubah menjadi merah padam.

"Ayo, ini pelajaran terakhir. Aku ingin segera pulang." ajak Sasuke sembari menarik tangan Naruto. Naruto hanya mengangguk dan membiarkan Sasuke mengenggam tangannya. Entah sejak kapan mereka tak terlalu mempermasalahkan tentang kedekatan mereka satu sama lain.

**-Rubrum&Niebieski-**

Bel tanda sekolah telah berakhir sudah berbunyi sejak setengah jam lalu. Sasuke sudah pulang lebih dulu karena sedang ada urusan dengan Itachi. Sebenarnya dia ingin pulang bersama Naruto. Akan tetapi, kakaknya memaksanya untuk tetap menemuinya karena ada pekerjaan untuknya. Naruto juga tidak mempermasalahkan hal tersebut. Dia bisa pulang dengan Gaara—mengingat dia berangkat sekolah menggunakan mobil juga. Saat ingin mengambil mobil di parkiran, Naruto terkejut karena mobilnya tidak ada. Dia bingung kemana mobilnya pergi, Gaara tidak mungkin membawanya karena kuncinya ada padanya.

Lama dia menunggu di depan gerbang, siapa tahu Gaara tahu dimana mobilnya berada. Tak berapa lama, Gaara muncul membawa dua buah jus jeruk dan sebuah jus apel dalam kemasan kaleng. Naruto menatapnya dengan perasaan lega. "Gaara-_senpai_, tau dimana mobilku? Aku sudah mencarinya tapi tidak ketemu. Terima Kasih, eh? Kenapa beli jusnya tiga buah?" Naruto bertanya sembari menerima jus jeruk yang diberikan Gaara.

"Kalau kau ingin tahu dimana mobilmu, mobilmu ada di depanmu." Gaara berkata sembari menunjuk mobil Naruto yang bertengger manis di depan gerbang sekolahnya dengan dagunya.

"Yo, bocah! Apa kau merindukanku?" seseorang berambut merah kejinggaan dengan mata merah menyala dan kulit putih sedang tersenyum kapadanya.

"K-kyuu-_nii~_ aku merindukanmu~" Naruto berlari dan langsung menghambur ke arah kakaknya. Kyuubi hanya nyengir dan membalas pelukan adiknya. Sedangkan Gaara, hanya tersenyum senang melihat adegan tersebut. "Kyuu-_nii_~ aku kangen sekali padamu. Ayo! Kita ke apartemenku. Aku ingin sekali bermain denganmu lagi." Naruto memandang kakaknya dengan tatapan memelas dan ditanggapai dengan sebuah anggukan kecil oleh Kyuubi.

"Sejak kapan kau jadi manja seperti ini, hah bocah?" Kyuubi memandang Naruto dengan tatapan sarkastis. Sedangkan Naruto hanya menggembungkan pipinya.

**-Rubrum&Niebieski-**

Bocah bersurai pirang itu dengan semangat membuka pintu apartemennya. Bagaimana tidak, setelah beberapa minggu mereka terpisah akhirnya dapat bertemu lagi. Dengan bersenandung kecil, bocah itu mempersilahkan kakaknya dan Gaara untuk masuk ke apartemennya.

"Kenapa rapi sekali? Pasti bocah panda ini yang memngurusnya, bukan?" Kyuubi menunjuk Gaara dengan seringian diwajahnya. Gaara hanya mendengus kesal—tak berniat menanggapi pertanyaan itu sedikitpun.

"Heheheh, ya begitulah. Habisnya aku terlalu sibuk mengurusi tugasku dan sekolah. Oh ya, apa Kyuu-_nii_ datang kesini atas ajakan Gaara-_senpai_? Ehm, sudah izin dengan _Kaa-san_ dan _Tou-san_?"

"Iya, dia yang memohon-mohon padaku. Dan soal izin, aku sudah mendapatkan persetujuan kalau aku akan menemanimu selama beberapa bulan kedepan—"

"—Jadi kau harus menurut dengan perkataanku, oke?" Naruto tersenyum lebar mendengar perkataan Kyuubi dan langsung berhambur kepelukan kakaknya. Entah perasaan apa yang saat ini Naruto rasakan, sulit sekali rasanya untuk diungkapkan. Kyuubi hanya membalas pelukan adiknya dan mengacak pelan rambut adiknya tersebut. "Oh iya, bocah panda itu mana?"

"Hm, mungkin Gaara-_senpai_ sedang menyiapkan makan malam atau mungkin dia sedang mandi. Kyuu-_nii_ mau ke kamarku? Ada banyak hal yang ingin aku tanyakan pada Kyuu-_nii_." ucapnya seraya menarik lengan kakaknya dan segera beranjak dari tempat itu.

Banyak yang mereka bicarakan. Namun masih ada dua pertanyaan yang Naruto pendam. Belum saatnya dia bertanya hal itu kepada kakaknya. Entah kenapa, batinnya mengatakan kalau dia menanyakan hal tersebut, maka kakaknya akan mengamuk. Setelah cukup lelah bercerita, kakak-beradik itu akhirnya terlelap. Sampai-sampai mereka tak sadar saat seseorang bersurai merah bata sedang memperhatikan mereka dengan senyuman kecil.

**-Rubrum&Niebieski-**

Pagi hari kembali terulang. Hari-hari Naruto kini tampak lebih ramai dari biasanya. Bagaimana tidak, karena kedatangan Kyuubi, sikap molor Naruto muncul kembali. Dengan susah payah Gaara membangunkan keduanya. Dari mulai membekap mulut mereka sampai dengan habisnya kesabaraan Gaara, sehingga Gaara menendang Kyuubi sampai terjungkal, tentu saja hal itu tidak dia lakukan pada Naruto. Dia tidak mau adik kesayangannya terluka. Sedangkan Kyuubi, Gaara benar-benar dendam dengan orang tersebut. Dengan sedikit perang mulut antara Gaara dan Kyuubi yang membuat Naruto _sweatdrop_—melihat Gaara berbicara panjang lebar dan sedikit berteriak. Yah, memang hanya dengan Kyuubi saja Gaara dapat menjadi seperti itu.

Lelah dengan perkelahian di pagi hari, Gaara mengajak Naruto untuk segera berangkat ke sekolah dengan diantar oleh Kyuubi—tentu saja dengan paksaan Kyuubi. Naruto setuju saja, lain halnya dengan Gaara yang tidak menyukai cara menyetir Kyuubi—ngebut dengan tidak memperdulikan nyawa orang lain. Hanya beberapa menit waktu yang diperlukan untuk sampai ke sekolah. Naruto melambai ke arah kakaknya yang kini sedang memakai kaos oblong berwarna hitam dengan celana _jeans_ berwarna putih serta kacamata hitam yang bertengger manis di hidungnya.

Banyak yang memperhatikan ketampanan Kyuubi. Namun, dasar Kyuubi, hal itu tidaklah dia pedulikan. Dengan sedikit seringaian yang diberikannya kepada Gaara, Kyuubi meninggalkan kawasan sekolah tersebut. Kini tinggallah Naruto dan Gaara yang menelusuri koridor sekolah dengan tenang. Kelas Gaara berada di lantai satu, sedangkan Naruto berada di lantai tiga. Mereka berpisah dan tak lupa Gaara memberikan bekal makan siang untuk Naruto.

Saat Naruto menuju ruang kelasnya, dia bertemu dengan seorang guru berwajah manis dengan luka melintang di wajahnya, Iruka-_sensei_. "Iruka-_sensei_! Mau ke kelasku kan? Ayo sama-sama!" ajak Naruto dan dijawab dengan senyuman oleh Iruka. Meskipun mereka baru kenal satu-sama lain selama kurang lebih satu bulan, Naruto sangat menyukai guru satu ini. Entah kenapa, ketika bersama guru itu, Naruto merasa nyaman. Mereka jalan beriringan menuju kelas. Dan begitulah, kelasnya menjadi sepi saat melihat Iruka-_sensei_ memasuki kelas. Kemudian mereka belajar sperti biasa. Mendengarkan, mengerjakan, dan bahkan ada yang tertidur. Sekolah memang tidak pernah jauh dari hal-hal semacam itu.

**-Rubrum&Niebieski-**

Seperti biasa, pada saat istirahat, Sasuke dan Naruto selalu menghabiskan waktu mereka berdua di atas atap sekolah. Memandangi langit, merasakan hembusan angin, menatap langkah awan, menerima sengatan hangat matahari, dan menikmati keadaan itu bersama. Naruto yang dari kemarin memang sedang senang, selalu tersenyum tidak jelas dan hal itu membuat Sasuke bingung. Sasuke mengalihkan pandangannya dari buku yang dibacanya ke Naruto. Bergelut dengan pikiran sendiri hanya hal yang sia-sia buat Sasuke, akhirnya dia bertanya, "Kau kenapa, Dobe?"

"Tidak, aku hanya sedang senang. Ah, aku penasaran. Buku apa yang kau baca itu?" tanya Naruto mengalihkan pembicaraan. Sasuke tah menjawab, hanya meperlihatkan _cover_ buku tersebut ke Naruto. Naruto membaca judul yang tertera, "Love Between Assassin and Death God?" Naruto memiringkan kepalanya tak mengerti.

Sasuke mendengus, "Seorang malaikat pencabut nyawa yang jatuh cinta dengan seorang pembunuh, Dobe." Naruto mangut-mangut tanda mengerti.

"Eh? Kok bisa begitu? Memangnya seorang malaikat boleh jatuh cinta dengan seorang manusia biasa." Naruto berkata sembari memandang Sasuke dengan lekat.

"Tidak ada batasan. Kalau memang mereka saling menyukai, kenapa tidak. Mereka dipertemukan oleh takdir." Sasuke membalas pertanyaan Naruto dengan singkat. Naruto hanya terdiam dan menerawang ke langit luas. 'Takdir, huh?' batinnya sedih.

'TEEEEEEET'

Bunyi bel tersebut membuat lamunan Naruto buyar. Sasuke sedikit heran melihat tingkah Naruto yang tampak tiba-tiba murung. Tanpa basa-basi, Sasuke menarik lengan Naruto dan meninggalkan tempat tersebut.

**-Rubrum&Niebieski-**

Seorang pria dengan rambut hitam panjang dikuncir kuda dengan mata hitam kelamnya sedang mengendarai sebuah mobil sport metalik. Setelah menerima pesan dari sang adik, pria yang bernama Uchiha Itachi ini segera meluncur menuju sekolah adiknya yang tak lain dan tak bukan adalah Uchiha Sasuke. Mobil itu berhenti tepat di depan gerbang KHS. Matanya menerawang dan mendapati sosok bocah bersurai pirang—Naruto—sedang berbicara dengan seseorang beberapa meter tak jauh dari tempatnya berada. Naruto sedang berbicara dengan seorang cowok barambut merah kejinggaan dengan kulit putih berbalut kemeja merah dan celana _jeans_ hitam. Sosok itu menggunakan kacamata hitam, sehingga membuat Itachi sulit untuk mengenali orang tersebut.

Lama Itachi memandangi pria itu, entah kenapa hatinya terus saja meminta untuk memperhatikan orang tersebut. Sampai pada saat pria itu membuka kacamata hitamnya, mata Itachi membulat. Orang itu … orang itu adalah Kyuubi. Itachi terdiam menatap orang itu. Sampai dia sadar bahwa Kyuubi hendak memasuki mobilnya, Itachi dengan segera keluar dari mobilnya dan membanting pintu mobil tersebut. Dengan cepat dilangkahkannya kaki jenjangnya menuju mobil—dimana Kyuubi berada—dengan cepat Itachi menahan pintu mobil tersebut saat Kyuubi mencoba menutupnya. Itachi menarik lengan Kyuubi dengan kasar.

"Ah, Apa lagi si Naru—K-kau! A-apa yang kau lakukan, h-hah?" Kyuubi terkejut saat merasakan Itachi menarik tangannya dan menghempaskan tubuhnya pada sisi mobil milik Kyuubi. Mata Kyuubi membulat sempurna saat Itachi menciumnya dengan paksa. Naruto dan Gaara cengo. Sementara Sasuke yang baru saja datang hanya memperhatikan tingkah kakaknya dengan tatapan tajam.

"Hmmp-buah! Apa yang kau lakukan, sialan!" bentak Kyuubi geram kepada Itachi. Itachi hanya memandangnya, masih tak menyangka kalau yang di hadapannya saat ini benar-benar monster rubahnya yang dulu. "Hoi! Kenapa kau diam saja? Lepaskan aku paman mesum sialan!" Kyuubi berusaha berontak dari Itachi.

"Kau kemana saja?"

"Heh? Apa maksudmu, paman mesum?" Kyuubi bertanya dengan gila tanpa rasa bersalah sama sekali.

"Aku bilang kau kemana saja, sialan! Berani-beraninya kau meninggalkanku begitu saja! Apa kau pikir enak ditinggalkan tanpa penjelasan? Apa kau pikir hidup yang kujalani saat tanpamu begitu mudah? Apa kau pikir aku bahagia? Apa kau pikir aku tenang? Apa kau pikir aku tidak lelah? Hah? Jawab aku, sialan! Jawab aku, Namikaze Kyuubi! Jawab!" Itachi sudah lepas kendali. Entah kenapa, kata-kata itu keluar begitu saja seperti sebuah melodi. Sangat langka melihat sang Uchiha sulung dapat berkata sepanjang itu. Sungguh hatinya sangat tak karuan saat ini.

"Hentikan …." Kyuubi berkata lirih.

"Kyuu! Jawab ak—"

"Aku bilang hentikan! Apa kau tuli, hah?" Kyuubi berteriak ke arah Itachi. Bukan. Bukan Itachi saja yang sakit, tetapi diapun juga merasakan hal yang sama. Bahkan lebih menyakitkan, mengingat dialah yang memutuskan untuk meninggalkan Itachi. Cukup, semua ini sudah cukup baginya. Pergi, dia ingin pergi saat ini juga. Hal inilah yang sangat ditakutkannya. Bertemu dengan Itachi lagi akan mengingatkannya pada kenangan yang terlalu indah untuk diingat. "Lepaskan aku! Aku ada urusan." Dengan lepasnya tangan Kyuubi dari genggaman Itachi, Kyuubi segera melajukan mobilnya tanpa niat memperlambatnya sedikitpun.

Itachi hanya mengacak surai hitamnya dengan prustasi. Kenapa disaat dia bertemu dengannya, dia malah mengacaukannya dengan caara berteriak kepadanya. kemarahan dan kerinduan yang membuncah sudah mengambil alih pikirannya.

**-Rubrum&Niebieski-**

Kyuubi membanting pintu apartemen Naruto dengan kasar sehingga menyisakan sebuah debaman yang cukup nyaring. Naruto memandang kakaknya dengan tatapan sendu. Naruto menghampiri kakaknya yang sedang duduk di sofa dengan sebelah tangannya menutupi kedua matanya. Lama Naruto hanya memandang kakaknya sampai akhirnya dia angkat bicara, "Kyuu-_nii_? _Daijoubu ka_?"

Kyuubi menghela napas sembari melontarkan kata-kata, "Hm, aku ingin istirahat. Maaf Naru, kau selesaikan tugasmu sendiri saja ya? Aku sedang ingin menyendiri." Kyuubi beranjak meninggalkan Naruto dan menuju kamarnya—Naruto memiliki tiga buah kamar.

Naruto hanya memaklumi kakaknya. Naruto sangat mengerti bagaimana perasaan kakaknya saat ini. Mendengarnya dari cerita Itachi saja dia sudah tahu begaimana beratnya hubungan mereka berdua. Naruto juga tidak mungkin menyalahkan Itachi, karena tak bertemu selama empat tahun itu bukanlah hal yang sepele. Naruto hanya dapat kembali menghela napas. Pikirannya sedikit lebih tenang saat sebuah tepukan kecil mendarat di bahunya. "Naru, mandilah dulu. Setelah itu istirahatkan pikiranmu. Aku tahu kau pasti masih terlalu kaget dengan hal tadi." Gaara lalu berjalan ke dapur untuk membuat sedikit makan malam.

"Sial! Sial! Sial! Kenapa aku harus bertemu dengannya secepat ini. Aku belum siap … gomen." Kyuubi berkata lirih kepada dirinya sendiri. Entah kenapa, Kyuubi merasa marah pada dirinya sendiri. Dengan memukul tembok kamarnya, Kyuubi terus-terusan bergumam bahwa ini semua salahnya. Tak sadar kelakuannya tersebut membuat tangannya berlumuran darah akibat terlalu kuat memukul tembok.

"Berhentilah bertingkah kekanak-kanakan. Apa hidup selama 20 tahun tidak cukup untukmu berhenti bertingkah seperti ini? Selesaikanlah masalahmu dengannya secara baik-baik. Aku bosan mengajari orang yang lebih tua dua tahun diatasku." ucap seseorang dengan rambut merah bata yang saat ini tengah bersandar pada pintu kamar Kyuubi. Sembari melipat kedua lengannya didepan dada, Gaara terus saja memperhatikan Kyuubi.

"…" tak ada respon dari Kyuubi. Dia terus saja memukuli tembok dengan membabi buta. Hal tersebut membuat Gaara melakukan hal yang lebih jauh.

"Hentikan …." ucap Gaara dengan nada dingin sembari menggenggam tangan Kyuubi yang sudah berlumuran darah. Kyuubi menatap Gaara dengan pandangan kosong. 'Ck, ini sudah terlalu jauh.' batin Gaara melihat keadaan Kyuubi. Tiba-tiba, tubuh Kyuubi merosot jatuh. Dengan sigap Gaara menangkapnya dan membopong Kyuubi ke atas ranjang yang ada di kamar tersebut.

Gaara berjalan ke lemari yang ada di kamar tersebut, berniat untuk mencari kotak obat. Setelah menemukannya, Gaara lalu mengambil beberapa obat untuk mengobati tangan Kyuubi yang terluka dan memperbannya dengan rapi.

Setelah selesai, Gaara keluar dari ruangan tersebut untuk memeriksa keadaan Naruto. Ternyata, bocah itu sudah tertidur dengan pulas. Merasa lelah, Gaarapun kembali ke kamarnya untuk tidur.

**-Rubrum&Niebieski-**

Itachi terduduk dengan lesu di kantornya. Tidak berniat untuk melakukan apapun sama sekali. Kejadian tadi sore benar-benar membuatnya prustasi dan kosong. Sedang sibuk bergelut dengan pikirannya, tiba-tba ketukan pintu membuatnya kembali ke dunianya.

'TOK TOK TOK'

"Masuk." perintahnya. Selang beberapa lama, Itachi melihat seorang pemuda yang sudah menjadi bawahannya selama lebih dari empat tahun sedang berdiri menghadapnya. "Ada apa?" tanya Itachi _to the point_. "Yang harus ditangani selanjutnya." ucap Deidara sembari menyerahkan sebuah map hitam yang berisi beberapa lembar foto. Itachi mengangguk dan mempersilahkan Deidara untuk pergi.

Itachi menyeringai, dilihatnya jam tangannya menunjukkan pukul sembilan malam. Dengan segera, dia melangkahkan kakinya keluar dari ruangan yang menyesakkan tersebut. Diambilnya perlahan telepon genggamnya dan mengetikkan beberapa digit nomor. "Sasuke, selesaikan pekerjaanmu malam ini. Aku sedang tidak enak badan. Temui aku di tempat biasa. Oke?" ucapnya saat menelpon Sasuke.

Sementara di seberang sana, Sasuke mendengaus kesal dan segera memakai pakaian wajibnya. Dengan sedikit terburu-buru dia memasuki mobilnya dan melaju menembus dinginnya angin malam. Entah kenapa, saat ini perasaan Sasuke sedang tidak dalam _mood_ yang baik. Dengan malas, Sasuke memasuki sebuah kawasan taman kecil yang dipenuhi reruntuhan bangunan.

Dilihatnya Itachi sedang memandangi taman itu dengan tatapan lelah. Dia mendengar Itachi mengatakan sesuatu seperti, "Bereskan semuanya."

Sasuke tak menjawab hanya segera pergi dari tempat itu menuju ke tempat dimana pekerjaannya akan berlangsung. Setelah sampai pada tempat tujuan, Sasuke melihat sudah ada orang yang berdiri disana. "Siapa kau?" tanya Sasuke langsung. Sosok itu berbalik dan tersenyum, "Pergilah, aku yang akan mengurus semua ini."

"Hn." Sasuke pergi meninggalkan orang tersebut. Sosok itu hanya mengangguk singkat dan melangkahkan kakinya untuk memasuki sebuah gedung besar berlantai tiga. Aksinya sebentar lagi akan dimulai.

Setelah meninggalkan tempat tersebut, Sasuke menghubungi Itachi. "Sudah ada yang mengurusnya. Aku akan mengawasi saja. Aku akan kembali ke apartemenku terlebih dahulu." tanpa menunggu balasan Itachi, Sasuke lebih dulu memutuskan teleponnya.

Sementara di seberang sana, Itachi tampak mengernyitkan dahi. "Tampaknya 'dia' sudah kembali dari bepergian jauh."

**-Rubrum&Niebieski-**

Di sebuah apartemen yang sunyi-senyap. Terdengar sebuah ketukan halus pada jendela di salah satu kamar. Membuat sang empunya kamar yang sedang memejamkan mata terbangun. Dengan langkah pelan dia melangkah menuju sebuah jendela yang tak jauh dari tempat tidurnya. Membukanya perlahan dan membiarkan orang yang saat ini berdiri di depan jendela tersebut untuk masuk. Orang itu dengan sopan masuk sembari membungkukkan badannya, "Tuan muda, ini sudah hari ke-30 Anda berada di sini dan sejauh ini, Anda telah menyelesaikan tiga tugas yang melibatkan empat orang korban. Orang tua Anda meminta hamba untuk mengirimkn tugas keempat anda untuk hari ini."

Sosok yang dipanggil tuan muda itu tampak menatapnya pasrah, "Ini jam berapa? Apa aku tidak bisa beristirahat?" tanyanya dengan nada malas.

"Dua, tepat dini hari. Maaf, tuan muda. Tetapi, titah raja adalah mutlak. Ini juga demi kepentingan tuan muda. Semakin cepat selesai, maka tuan muda dapat kembali ke istana dengan cepat. Bagaimana? Tuan mau melihat tugasnya? Tinggal 34 menit lagi menuju waktu yang di tetapkan." Sosok pengawal itu menatap tuan mudanya dengan tatapan maklum. Memang akhir-akhir ini tuan mudanya kelihatan sangat lelah.

"Hm, berikan padaku." ucapnya sembari menjulurkan tangannya dihadapan pengawal tersebut. Sepertinya, waktu tidurnya harus terganggu lagi kali ini.

Pengawal tersebut memberikan sebuah gulungan berwarna merah tua kepada tuan mudanya. Dengan malas, diambilnya gulungan itu dan dibacanya. Sedikit terkejut melihat tulisan yang tertera di gulungn tersebut, "Apa sangkut paut orang ini dengan Pangeran Rubrum?"

Pengawal itu menghela napas, "Orang inilah yang mencoba mengambil nyawa Pangeran Rubrum. Kejadian itu sekitar empat tahun yang lalu. Saat itu, beliau telah menjalankan tugas. Sama seperti Anda saat ini. Dan tugas Anda kali ini adalah menghilangkan nyawanya."

"Menarik … baiklah aku terima pekerjaan ini. Aku pergi dulu." Sang pengawal mempersilahkan tuannya sembari menunduk hormat.

**-Rubrum&Niebieski-**

Seorang pria berkulit putih pucat, berambut panjang, dan memiliki mata berwarna hiitam pekat sedang menelusuri sebuah ruangan yang terletak di lantai tiga sebuah gedung besar. Dua buah belati segitiga yang berasal dari semenanjung Iberia tergenggam manis di masing-masing tangannya. Pria tersebut berjalan perlahan menuju sebuah ruangan dengan pintu _Louvre_ yang besar. Memperhatikan ruangan tertutup itu dengan seksama.

Diketuknya pelan pintu tersebut. Setelah terdengar kata 'masuk' dari balik pintu. Pria tersebut membukanya dengan perlahan. Dia berjalan perlahan mendekati satu-satunya meja kerja yang ada di sana. Tampak seorang lelaki paruh baya sedang sibuk memperhatikan berkas-berkas di hadapannya. "Selamat malam, Tuan Danzo. Lama tak berjumpa. Apa kau masih mengingatku?"

Lelaki paruh baya itu tampak terkejut. Tubuhnya menegang dan keringat dingin menuruni pelipisnya hingga ke pipi keriputnya. Melihat reaksi lelaki tersebut, sosok yang menyapanya tadi tampak menyeringai puas. Dengan perlahan, lelaki paruh baya itu mengalihkan pandangannya untuk melihat sosok yang menyapanya tadi. Matanya dengan sukses membulat. "A-apa yang kau lakukan di sini? Bukankah kau sudah mati?"

Pria tersebut tersenyum manis, "Wah, wah langsung ke _point_-nya ya. Tega sekali aku dibilang sudah mati. Hm, mungkin kau pernah membunuhku. Tapi, asal kau tahu … seseorang menyelamatkanku saat itu. Dan disinilah aku sekarang berdiri untuk membalas perbuatanmu. Aku merindukanku dan ingin sekali bermain denganmu, kakek tua."

"Tidak mungkin! Aku yakin aku sudah membunuhmu, Muku! Aku melemparkan belatiku tepat di jantungmu saat itu!" Danzo tampak sedikit ketakutan, namun dia masih bisa berteriak.

Pria yang ternyata bernama Muku itu tersenyum lagi, "Ya, kau memang melemparnya dengan tepat, seperti inikan?" Muku melemparkan kedua belati yang ada di tangannya tepat dikedua telapak tangan Danzo yang terletak di atas meja kerjanya. Hal tersebut membuat kedua tangan Danzo terpaku di atas meja tersebut. Danzo hanya mampu berteriak dengan nyaringnya. "Ah, sepertinya meleset. Padahal aku ingin sekali melemparkannya tepat dijantungmu. Tetapi, itu akan membuat permainannya tidak seru dan cepat berakhir. Aku masih ingin berain denganmu."

"K-kau! Apa yang kau lakukan, hah?" Danzo bertanya dengan geram dan sedikit meringis. Darah segar mulai mengucur dari kedua telapak tangannya dan mulai membasahi berkas-berkas yang di atas meja kerjanya.

"Aku hanya melakukan apa yang kau lakukan dulu. Orang tua memang curang. Mereka bebas melakukan apapun. Tetapi, kita tidak boleh mencontohnya. Kita hanya boleh mencontoh yang baik saja. Dan kau tahu … aku tentu saja boleh mencontohmu, karena aku menganggapnya baik." Muku berujar dengan santainya dan masih tersenyum tulus. Danzo hanya menatapnya tajam. Ingin sekali rasanya dia membalas perlakuan bocah di hadapannya ini. Tetapi, belati yang menahan kedua telapak tangannya memintanya untuk megurungkan niatnya.

**-Rubrum&Niebieski-**

Asik dengan kegiatan mereka, Muku dan Danzo tak menyadari kehadiran sosok yang melihat interaksi mereka sedari tadi yang sedang duduk manis di sisi jendela ruangan tersebut. Sosok tersebut tampak sangat menikmatinya. Rasa kantuknya kini hilang terganti dengan rasa penasaran. Padahal, dia tadi merasa sangat mengantuk.

Muku berjalan mendekati Danzo, "Apa ini? _Springfield Armory_ buatan Croatia? Buatan tahun 1999 dengan kepekaan terhadap malam hari? Sudah lama aku ingin mecobanya. Akan aku coba padamu." Seketika itu juga, bunyi letusan sebuah senjata terdengar bergemuruh di dalam ruangan tersebut. Danzo berteriak meratapi cucuran darah yang mengalir deras dari bahu kirinya. Sebuah peluru perak telah bersarang dibahunya. Muku tersenyum senang, "Wuuuuu! Seru sekali! Seru sekali! Aku mau mendengarmu berteriak lagi." Dan beberapa letusan senjata api terdengar bergemuruh kembali di ruangan tersebut. Tiga buah peluru perak kembali bersarang di tubuh Danzo.

Danzo berteriak kesakitan, sedangkan Muku tertawa senang. "Kau tahu kenapa aku disebut '_Blind Killer_'? Aku tidak buta, tetapi hatikulah yang buta. Sepilu apapun kau berteriak, hatiku tidak akan menatapmu. Kau salah mencari musuh sepertiku." Muku menatap Danzo dengan dingin. Danzo tak dapat berkata apa-apa. Kesakitan yang dideranya begitu luar biasa. Kembali, Muku mendekati Danzo sembari membawa sebuah guci di tangan kanannya. Dengan senang hati, Muku menghantamkan guci tersebut ke kedua telapak tangan Danzo yang terpaku oleh belati yang tadi dilemparkan Muku.

Muku terus menghantamkan guci tersebut berulang kali dan hal tersebut membuat kedua telapak tangan Danzo hancur. Hanya meyiskan kepingan-kepingan daging yang telah hancur. Muku terus tertawa senang melihat tetes demi tetes darah mengalir deras dari tubuh Danzo. Sementara Danzo, dengan telapak tangan yang sudah hancur, terperosok ke lantai. Kedua kaki tempat peluru perak perbuatan Muku bersarang kini tak dapat digunakan karena peluru tersebut mengenai saraf kakinya.

Bosan dengan teriakan Danzo, Muku mengeluarkan sebuah belati lain dari balik jubah merahnya. Dengan perlahan, dikoyaknya kedua paha milik Danzo dan menyisakan luka yang sangat dalam. Muku memperhatikan luka tersebut, "Wah, lihat! Ini tulangmu, ya?" dengan hati riang Muku menusuk-nusuk tulang itu dengan belatinya. Membuat sang empunya tubuh mengadu kesakitan. Tangisan pilu dan gerung memekakkan telinga mengisi ruangan bernuansa hijau tersebut.

Sungguh hal tersebut membuat Muku tertawa iblis. Muku menganggap dirinya seakan-akan seperti seorang pencabut nyawa saat ini. Sungguh, teriakan-teriakan itu sangat menghibur telinga. Muku sangat senang, tak dapat diungkapkannya rasa senang itu dengan perbuatan. Hanya dialah yang merasakan kesenangan dalam menyiksa seseorang.

**-Rubrum&Niebieski-**

"Apa kau menikmatinya?" pertanyaan seseorang dari arah samping kanannya membuat seorang pria yang sedari tadi melihat permainan Muku terkejut. Namun hal tersebut dengan segera disembunyikannya.

"Apa maumu dan siapa kau?" pria tersebut bertanya pada sosok bertopeng yang saat ini tengah berdiri di sampingnya. Entah kenapa, dia merasa tidak asing dengan orang tersebut.

"Kau masih mengingatku, '_Swordsman_'?" sosok bertopeng itu berbisik pelan di telinga sang pria yang di panggilnya '_Swordsman_'. Membuat sang _Swordsman_ merinding.

"Tidak bosan-bosannya kau membuntutiku. Apa aku begitu menarik buatmu?" pria tersebut bertanya sembari mmenyeringai ke arah sosok bertopeng itu.

"Kau memang sangat menarik. Tapi, aku memiliki seseorang yang lebih menarik daripada dirimu. Bahkan dia sangat berharga buatku. Apalagi dengan mata langitnya yang sangat kusukai."

Mendengar jawaban sosok bertopeng tersebut, entah kenapa sang _Swordsman_ merasa ada sebagian hatinya yang tiba-tiba kosong. Dia sendiri tak mengerti tentang hal itu. Dia tak mengenal sosok yang ada di smpingnya saat ini, jadi untuk apa dia sibuk-sibuk memikirkannya. "Hn." hanya itu jawabannya.

"Ck, untuk apa kau disini?" tanyanya tak memperdulikan jawaban singkat sang _Sworsman_ idolanya.

"Diamlah sialan! Apa kau buta? Aku sedang menikmati." jawabnya kesal karena merasa acara menontonnya diganggu.

Sosok bertopeng itu hanya mendengus kesal dan ikut menyaksikan tontonan tersebut. Entah kenapa, dia merasa sang _Swordsman_ itu sangat mirip dengan seseorang yang sangat dia kenal. Apalagi mata dan nada bicara itu—mengingat dia pernah bertemu pandang dengan sang _Swordsman_ dengan-sangat-jelas. Ingin rasanya dia menyingkirkan tudung kepala yang menutupi rupa sang sang _Swordsman_ itu agar bisa melihatnya dengan jelas, namun dia tidak mau mengambil resiko. Sudah cukup sering dia melihat penyiksaan yang dilakukan sang _Swordsman_ itu. Mengingatnya saja sudah membuatnya merinding.

Sibuk bergelut dalam pikiran masing-masing. Kedua pria tersebut kembali mengalihkan pandangannya ke kegiatan Muku.

**-Rubrum&Niebieski-**

Muku membelai pipi Danzo dengan lembut dan kemudian membesetnya dengan belati miliknya, membuat Danzo kembali mengerang kesakitan. "Kh-ku mohon hentikan ini, Muku! Sudah cukup. A-aku menyesal dengan perbuatanku terdahu—"

"Tidak mau! Aku bilang aku tidak mau! Aku ingin bermain lebih lama. TIDAKKAH KAU MENGERTI?" dengan teriakan tersebut, Muku menusuk mata Danzo dengan belatinya. Untuk yang kesekian kali, Danzo kembali mengerang kesakitan. "..tua." ucap Muku dengan penekanan disetiap katanya. Kemarahan telah menenggelamkan Muku dalam pembalasan dendam dengan hati butanya. Dia bukanlah Muku enam tahun lalu yang menangis saat di siksa oleh Danzo. Muku yang lemah dan cengeng. Tidak, dia sudah berubah menjadi Muku yang kuat.

Dengan gusar Muku mengambil sebuah lilin yang berada di meja kecil dekat dia berdiri. Menggunakan pemantik yang ada disakunya, dia menyalakannya. Dia mendekati Danzo yang telah berlumuran darah namun masih bernyawa. Dengan sebatang lilin yang menyala, Muku meneteskan tetesan lilin panas tersebut ke mata Danzo yang tadi ditusuknya dengan belati. Tetes demi tetes semakin membuat Danzo merutuki tak keberdayaannya. Bosan, Muku mendekatkan lilin yang masih menyala tersebut ka arah telapak tangan Danzo yang sudah hancur. Dibakarnya sisa-sisa daging yang masih menempel di sana.

Sungguh itu sangat menyakitkan buat Danzo. Namun sang '_Blind Killer_' tampak menikmatinya. Seakan teriakan memilukan itu menjadi candu heroin baginya.

Entah sebenarnya hati Muku itu terbuat dari apa, atau mungkin dia sama sekali tak memiliki hati. Muku menatap Danzo dengan pandangan datarnya, sebelah alisnya terangkat. Darah dan luka yang ditorehkannya belum cukup. Masih banyak bagian yang belum tersentuh, contohnya bagian perut. Muku tersenyum sembari mendekati Danzo yang sudah tak mampu bergerak. Diirisnya tipis kulit perut Danzo dan sedikit demi sedikit dikulitinya sehingga menyisakan warna daging kemerahan bercampur merah darah. Cukup, sudah cukup buat Danzo. Suaranya telah hilang tertelan waktu. Entah pasrah atau apa, kini dia sudah tak sanggup untuk berteriak.

Masih belum puas. Muku mengacak-acak laci yang terdapat di meja kerja tersebut dan menemukan sebuah gunting. Diambilnya gunting tersebut dan digunakannya untuk mengunting hidung dan telinga Danzo. Merasa sebentar lagi sang korban akan mati kehabisan darah, Muku menusuk-nusukkan gunting tersebut ke kepala Danzo sehingga membuat otaknya hancur dan ada sedikit yang terkeluar.

Penyajian terakhir, Muku merobek perut Danzo dan mengeluarkan semua isi perutnya. Muku mengambil usus Danzo dan mengalungkannya di leher Danzo. Mengikatnya dengan rapi serta membiarkan jantung, hati dan paru-paru Danzo terhambur di lantai. Muku melemparkan sebuah kartu bertuliskan "_Blind Killer_" di atas tumpukan organ tersebut.

Puas dengan hasil kerjanya, Muku tersenyum dan pergi meninggalkan ruangan tersebut tanpa rasa berdosa sama sekali. Seandainya Danzo bisa dihidupkan kembali, maka Muku akan menghidupkannya dan kembali membunuhnya. Sungguh sangat menyenangkan untuk menyiksa Danzo seperti itu. Sayang sekali Danzo mati terlalu cepat.

**-Rubrum&Niebieski-**

Sementara itu, kedua pria yang sedari tadi duduk di ambang jendela, menatap kepergian Muku dengan tatapan horror. Sang _Swordsman _merasa sudah cukup dengan tontonannya dan berniat meninggalkan tempat tersebut namun sebuah tangan menahannnya. Dia berbalik dan mendapati sosok bertopeng tersebut menatapnya lurus. "Kau mau kemana?"

Dia mendengus sembari menjawab, "Aku tak berniat menyelesaikan masalah tak berguna seperti ini—"

"—Dan terima kasih atas ini." ucapnya sembari memperlihatkan sebuah kotak berukuran kecil dan berwarna merah. Mata sosok bertopeng itu membulat. Sial! Itu pemberian Rubrum satu-satunya.

"He-hei! Kembalikan sialan!" Namun gagal, sang _Swordsman_ sudah menghilang dari balik jendela tersebut. Kini tinggal dia dengan sang korban. Sosok bertopeng yang merupakan sang pencabut nyawa itu menatap sedih sekaligus kesal. Karena orang ini adalah orang yang hampir membunuh Rubrum, orang yang sangat di sayanginya. Dan seperti biasa, dia melakukan ritual pencabutan buku kehidupan. Dengan sedikit berat hati, di mengesampingkan untuk mengejar sang _Swordsman_. Dia harus menyelesaikan ini dulu baru akan mengejarnya.

Diperhatikannya buku tersebut, matanya melebar saat melihat beberapa baris tulisan yang tertera di buku tersebut, "A-apa-apaan ini? Kenapa hubungan orang itu termasuk dalam catatan kehidupan orang ini?" sosok itu bergumam sendiri. Tidak seperti biasanya. Buku itu tak langsung dia bakar dengan api hitamnya melainkan membawanya pulang. Dia harus menanyakan soal ini. Ya, dia harus menanyakannya.

**-Rubrum&Niebieski-**

Dini hari di sebuah ruangan bernuansa putih terdengar suara gebrakan pintu. Tampak seorang bocah membawa sebuah buku dan melemparkannya pada seseorang yang saat ini sedang duduk sembari memijit-mijit pelipisnya, "Jelaskan semua ini padaku! Aku tidak mau ada yang di sembunyikan dariku!"

Sosok yang duduk di sofa tersebut mengalihkan pandangannya pada orang yang berteriak padanya, "Jelaskan apa? Lalu ini buku a—" matanya membulat melihat tulisan tersebut. Selama ini dia selalu menyembunyikan hal itu. Tetapi, kenapa bisa sampai ada di buku ini. Ah, dia lupa. Orang yang dibunuh ini adalah orang yang menjadi salah satu masa lalu kelamnya.

"Aku tidak mau tahu! Jelaskan semuanya!"

"Baiklah, aku akan menjelaskan semuanya, tetapi kau harus siap."

"…" tak ada jawaban sama sekali. Sosok itu menatapnya lekat menunggunya untuk melanjutkan.

"Baiklah, pada saat itu aku …"

**-Rubrum&Niebieski-**

"Apa yang sedang kau perhatikan? Loh, itukan milik—"

"Hm, entahlah. Aku mendapatkannya dari orang lain. Apa mungkin mereka orang yang sama? Atau benda ini telah dicuri?"

"Apa yang kau maksudkan?"

"Aku akan menyelidikinya. Semoga saja dugaan pertamaku salah."

'Semoga ini tidak ada hubungannya dengamu, langitku' batinnya sembari memperhatikan benda yang ada di genggamannya.

Kenapa aku menyebutnya itu warnaku?

Karena itulah warna kehidupanku.

_**To Be Continued**_

Hehehe akhirnya selesai juga chapter ini. Chapter depan bakalan Oyabun jelasin tentang identitas Sasu dan Naru. Arigatou gozaimasteee buat yang sudah menyempatkan diri untuk membaca.

**Saa, Mind to Review Minna-san?**


	5. Chapter 5

_Chapter_ 5: _So, Is This Your Real Life?_

A/N: Arigatou ne~ Minna-san *bow* maaf jika chapter kali ini agak memusingkan. Dan! Kalian bakalan tau siapa itu si the god of the death-nya dan assassin-nya.

Gomen … gomen … gomen … ~("~) … (~")~

_Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto_

_Rate: M_

_Pairing: SasuNaru slight ItaKyuu_

_Warning: AU, Shounen-ai, Typo(s), Abal, A little bit OOC maybe and Blood Scene._

_Don't Like Don't Read!_

_The God of The Death_

_5__th__ Chapter_

_So, Is This Your Real Life?_

.

.

.

Seorang pemuda tampak menatap nyalang ke langit hitam kelam tanpa bintang. Suasana hatinya benar-benar sedang sangat tidak baik. Sudah seminggu ini dia melarikan diri dari kehidupannya, membolos dari sekolah, dan tak mendengarkan omongan kakaknya. Entah kenapa hatinya begitu hancur mendapati semua kenyataan yang ada. Memang tidaklah mudah menjadi seorang malaikat pencabut nyawa. Dia terisak dalam dinginnya malam.

Tetes demi tetes air hujan mulai membasahi bumi, seakan-akan ikut menangis bersamanya. Surainya kini tampak basah dengan air hujan. Membasahi seluruh tubuh mungilnya. Dia memeluk lututnya erat—mencoba mencari kehangatan dalam kesendiriannya. 'Niebieski! kumohon kembalilah! Kau sekarang dimana?' sebuah suara memasuki pikirannya. Namun, dia berusaha untuk berpura-pura tak mendengarnya.

Sudah selama seminggu ini suara-suara itu menggema di dalam pikirannya. Dia tahu bahwa kakaknya mencarinya. Tapi, dia terlalu marah dan sakit hati dengan semua penjelasan yang ada. Entah dia harus marah terhadap kakaknya atau dirinya yang tak mampu melindungi kakaknya saat itu. Dia merutuki dirinya yang masih dalam keadaan bocah saat kakaknya membutuhkannya. Tangannya mengepal kuat dan air mata terus mengalir dari matanya.

.

.

"Kau sudah menyelidiki benda itu?" tanya seorang pria yang saat ini berdiri di ambang pintu sebuah ruangan bernuansa merah gelap. Pemuda yang ditanya hanya menggeleng pelan. Dia heran, sudah seminggu ini dia tak bertemu sosok bertopeng itu. Biasanya sosok itu selalu ada saat dia menjalankan tugas. Dia menghela napas berat. Dia tidak ingin menyerah, dia harus memastikan semuanya.

Dia menatap pria yang bersender di pintu tersebut, "Aku akan mencarinya malam ini." Ucapnya pelan sembari melalui orang tersebut. Entah kenapa, dia merasa semua ini terlalu kebetulan. Semua bukti yang terkumpul saat ini menjurus pada 'orang itu'. Dia menggelengkan kepalanya, tidak mungkin sosok bertopeng itu adalah 'orang itu'. Benda yang ditangannya saat ini, ketidak hadiran orang itu di sekolah, dan perasaan yang selalu mengganjal hatinya selama ini. Semua itu terlalu kebetulan baginya.

Saat dia melintasi ruang tengah, dia melihat seorang pemuda dengan rambut hitam panjang dan mata yang kelam, "Muku," gumammya pelan namun masih bisa terdengar jelas oleh Muku. Muku menolehkan kepalanya dan tersenyum ramah melihat adik ketuanya sedang menatapnya.

"Hn? Ada apa?" tanyanya singkat sembari meletakkan belati yang sedang dibersihkannya.

"Apa selama kau menjalankan tugas, kau … kau pernah bertemu dengan sosok yang selalu memakai jubah dan topeng yang menutupi sebagian wajahnya?" tanyanya mencoba untuk tetap bersikap biasa. Muku tampak bepikir—dahinya bertaut. Sepertinya dia sedang mengingat-ingat.

"Ahh, aku pernah melihatnya di atas Tokyo Tower saat aku membereskan anggota penjualan organ manusia dua hari yang lalu." Muku tampak masih mengingat-ingat waktu dia melihat orang itu, "Oh ya, ada yang aneh dengannya." Ucap Muku menambahi.

"Aneh? Maksudmu?"

"Hm, iya. Dia seperti … habis menangis. Walaupun dia memakai topeng, saat cahaya bulan menerpa wajanya aku dapat melihatnya dengan jelas. Matanya … sembab dan menyiratkan kesedihan yang dalam." Ucap Muku sembari mengelus-elus dagunya. Orang yang bertanya tersebut tampak bingung. Lalu dengan bergegas dia keluar dari tempat itu, menuju suatu tempat. Ya, dia akan ke Tokyo Tower.

**-Rubrum&Niebieski-**

Itachi sedang dalam perjalan menuju taman reruntuhan. Matanya menatap awas pada jalanan di depannya. Mobil itu melaju dengan cepat, entah kenapa hatinya menyuruhnya untuk datang kesini. Itachi memarkirkan mobilnya dan terburu-buru melangkahkan kakinya memasuki kawasan taman tersebut. Itachi mendudukkan dirinya di salah satu reruntuhan. Tiba-tiba jantungnya berdegup kencang, sangat sakit. Dia meremas dadanya, 'Kenapa tiba-tiba sakit seperti ini?' batinnya.

Matanya menerawang mengamati taman tersebut, Itachi terkejut. Disana … di reruntuhan tertinggi, seseorang yang sangat dia kenal sedang berdiri menatap bulan. Rambut merah jingga miliknya bergerak diterpa angin, matanya terpejam. 'Apa? I-itu, dia sedang menangis? Tapi … kenapa?' Itachi membatin sembari melangkahkan kakinya menuju tempat orang tersebut. Itachi menatap orang tersebut dari tempatnya berpijak, mata itu masih terpejam dan sembab. "Apa tidak bertemu denganku membuatmu menjadi orang yang cengeng seperti ini?" tanya Itachi pada sosok itu.

Pemuda yang ternyata Kyuubi itu perlahan membuka matanya, "Bukan urusanmu, keriput." Kyuubi memandang Itachi dengan tatapan yang tak dapat Itachi artikan. Ada kemarahan, penyesalan, kerinduan, dan … kesedihan di tatapan itu. itachi mendengus sembari memanjat ke atas reruntuhan tersebut. Kyuubi tak bergeming, dia sedang tidak ingin beredebat kali ini.

"Kyuu, sebenarnya ada apa dengan dirimu dan … apa yang terjadi selama ini?" tanya Itachi yang saat ini sudah berdiri di samping Kyuubi. Matanya menelusuri pandangan Kyuubi, 'Bulan, huh?' batin Itachi.

"Pulanglah, aku sedang tidak ingin berdebat denganmu. Aku sedang lelah. Jika kau kesini hanya untuk mengajakku perang mulut maka kau lebih baik pulang." ucap Kyuubi pelan tanpa memandang Itachi. Belum cukup keberaniannya untuk memandang mata Itachi. 'Apa-apaan itu? Kenapa rubah ini jadi sok _seme_ seperti ini?' batin Itachi _sweat dropped_ mendengar ucapan Kyuubi barusan.

Itachi terlalu malas untuk menjawab pertanyaan Kyuubi. Dia lebih memilih menjawabnya dengan sebuah tindakan, ditariknya lengan Kyuubi pelan dan membawa Kyuubi ke dalam pelukannya. Kyuubi berusaha berontak, namun semakin kuat Kyuubi berontak maka semakin kuat pula pelukan Itachi. Akhirnya Kyuubi pasrah dan menyamankan diri di pelukan Itachi. Itachi mengelus rambut Kyuubi pelan. Sungguh dia sangat merindukan aroma tubuh apel yang sudah empat tahun ini tidak dia temui. Terlebih, dia sangat merindukan bocah ini. Meskipun dia tahu bahwa umur Kyuubi sudah tidak bisa dibilang bocah lagi, namun bagi Itachi itu adalah hal lain.

"Kau menangis, huh? Kupikir kau monster rubah yang tak bisa menangis." Ucap Itachi sembari tetap memeluk Kyuubi erat. Kyuubi hanya mendengus kesal dan melepaskan diri dari Itachi. Namun Itachi kembali memeluknya, "Kumohon, tetaplah begini sebentar saja. Jangan pergi lagi Kyuu." Kyuubi dapat merasakan bahu Itachi bergetar. Itachi sedang menangis.

"Cih, kau sendiri cengeng, paman keriput." Kyuubi mengelus punggung Itachi lembut. Seharusnya Kyuubi tahu yang membuat Itachi seperti ini adalah dirinya. Kyuubi tertohok dengan pemikirannya sendiri. Itachi menenggelamkan kepalanya di leher Kyuubi. Menghirup dalam-dalam aroma orang yang dia sayangi ini.

**-Rubrum&Niebieski-**

Pemuda yang saat ini sedang berdiri di atas Tokyo Tower sedang berperang dengan berbagai macam pemikirannya. Tangannya terkepal dan memukul tempatnya berpijak sehingga memunculkan retakan yang cukup parah. "Arrrg! Kenapa kau begitu bodoh Rubrum, hah? Kenapa kau menyembunyikan rahasia sebesar itu? Kenapa kau menanggung sakit itu sendirian, hah?" ucapnya geram dengan mata yang berubah menjadi hitam kelam, "Apa kau tak menganggap adikmu ini, hah? Kenapa … kenapa, Rubrum? KENAPAAAA?" dia berteriak dengan geram, mata itu menyiratkan rasa sakit yang sangat mendalam. Tetesan darah mengalir deras dari genggamannya.

"Kalau kau berteriak seperti itu, aku yakin kau akan mengganggu orang tidur, Dobe." Mata pemuda itu membulat, suara itu, suara sang _Swordsman_. Ya, tidak salah lagi, itu suara yang sama.

"Apa maumu tuan _Swordsman_?" sosok yang dipanggil _Swordsman_ itu menyeringai. Matanya menyipit menatap sosok yang dihadapannya ini tanpa topeng yang biasanya selalu menutupi bagian atas wajahnya. Ternyata benar, sosok bertopeng yang selama ini sering membuntutinya adalah 'orang itu'. Ya, sosok itu adalah Naruto. Orang yang selalu memenuhi pikirannya. Pantas saja dia merasa tak asing dengan kehadiran sosok itu.

"Apa-apan dengan penampilanmu itu, hah?" ucapnya sarkastis dengan seringaian iblis yang masih terpampang diwajahnya.

"Siapa kau sebenarnya,_ Mr. Assassin_?" tanya Naruto sembari menatap lekat orang dihadapannya. Sosok itu membuka tudung kepalanya. Menampilkan seorang pemuda dengan rambut _raven_ mencuat ke belakang dan mata _onyx_ tajamnya. Mata Naruto membulat sempurna, "K-kau … T-teme?"

"Hm, kau terkejut, Dobe?" Sasuke tersenyum mengejek ke arah Naruto. Naruto mengepalkan tangannya erat. Bagaimana bisa identitasnya diketahui orang lain. Terlebih lagi orang itu adalah Sasuke. Bagaimana bisa Sasuke mengetahui ini semua.

"Darimana kau tahu?" ucap Naruto dingin dan menusuk. Sungguh kebodohan besar dan ini sangat salah jika identitasnya bisa diketahui oleh orang lain. Dan di satu sisi, Naruto juga kaget kalau _Assassin_ itu adalah Sasuke. Jadi yang membunuh Hinata dan Sasori itu adalah Sasuke. Tubuh Naruto bergetar, kenyataan ini terlalu tiba-tiba dan sangat sulit dia terima.

"Kalung … kalung yang kucuri darimu seminggu yang lalu. Hanya kau yang memilikinya kan? Itu pemberian Kyuubi, Itachi juga memilikinya. Awalnya aku mengira kalung itu dicuri darimu. Tetapi, aku tidak yakin kau akan membiarkan orang merebut kalung itu. benarkan, Dobe?" ucap Sasuke yang sedang berdiri tak jauh dari Naruto. Jujur dia sangat terkejut dengan semua ini. Tapi, dia berusaha menyembunyikan hal tersebut.

"Kyuu … kalung itu … Rubrum …."

'DEG'

"Arrrgggh!" Naruto berteriak kesakitan. Mata biru itu kini telah berubah menjadi hitam kelam. Cairan berwarna merah keluar dari kedua sudut matanya. Naruto tertunduk sembari memegangi dadanya. "Ru-rubr—"

'DEG'

"—Arrrggghhh!" Naruto kembali berteriak. Cairan merah itu semakin deras membasahi pipinya. Mata itu tak memancarkan kehidupan sedikitpun. Kosong … mata itu kini kosong tak memancarkan perasaan apapun.

Sasuke yang melihat hal tersebut menjadi panik, apalagi saat dilihatnya mata Naruto mengeluarkan darah, 'Apa itu? Dobe menangis … dan itu bukan air mata melainkan … darah?' batin Sasuke sembari berusaha mendekati Naruto yang tampak sangat kesakitan. 'Dan tatapan itu … itu bukanlah tatapan Naruto. Mata kelam itu seakan-akan dapat membunuh siapapun yang melihatnya. Tatapan itu begitu kosong dan … dingin.'

.

.

'DEG'

Jantung Kyuubi berdetak kencang. Kyuubi memegangi dadanya, rasanya sakit sekali. 'Ada apa ini?' batinnya sembari mencengkram kuat dadanya. Itachi yang melihat keanehan Kyuubi yang berada di pelukannya mengernyitkan dahi.

"Kyuu? Ada apa?" tanyanya dengan khawatir. Melihat wajah Kyuubi pucat dan tubuhnya bergetar. Dilihatnya Kyuubi mencengkram dadanya dengan kuat. "Kyuu? Kau sakit? Ada apa?"

"Ugh! Nie-bi-eski …." gumam Kyuubi dan masih dapat didengar Itachi dengan jelas. "Na-naru-to, ugh! Da-dalam baha-ugh-ya." Ucapnya terbata-bata. Itachi semakin panik dengan keadaan Kyuubi yang seperti itu sembari menyebut-nyebut nama adiknya.

'BRUK'

Kyuubi mendorong Itachi dengan kasar. Dilangkahkannya kaki jenjangnya keluar dari taman tersebut. Tak diindahkannya panggilan Itachi yang menyuruhnya segera kembali. Dengan tertatih-tatih, Kyuubi meninggalkan taman itu dan melesat menuju tempat Naruto berada. Dia tahu Naruto sedang kesakitan saat ini. Ini semua gara-gara dirinya Naruto menjadi seperti ini. Dia harus menyelamatkan adiknya sekarang juga. Dia harus menenangkannya, jika tidak … Naruto akan sepenuhnya masuk dalam kegelapan hatinya. Tanpa memperdulikan dadanya yang terus berdenyut sakit, Kyuubi terus berlari. Mencoba merasakan detak kehidupan Naruto.

**-Rubrum&Niebieski-**

"Hoi! Dobe! Jangan bercanda, ada apa denganmu?" tanya Sasuke khawatir sembari memegangi bahu Naruto yang terduduk. Namun dengan cepat Naruto menepis tangan Sasuke dan membuat Sasuke terpental cukup jauh. "Ugh." Sasuke memegangi kepalanya yang terbentur lantai.

"Jangan mendekat! Pergi kau, per-arrgggh." Naruto kembali mengerang kesakitan. Entah sampai kapan dia akan tersiksa seperti ini. Terakhir kali dia hilang kendali seperti ini saat melihat Kyuubi terluka parah. Dan lagi-lagi dia lepas kendali seperti ini akibat Kyuubi. Dan terlebih rasa sakit itu semakin lama semakin menusuk.

'BRAK'

Pintu menuju lantai tertinggi menara dibuka dengan paksa. Mata Kyuubi membulat sempurna melihat Naruto sedang kesakitan dan … ada banyak darah. Dengan cepat Kyuubi mendatangi Naruto. "Na-naru, kumohon kendalikan dirimu. Naru, kembalilah. Kumohon." Kyuubi tak sanggup melihat adiknya dalam keadaan seperti ini. Seharusnya dia tidak menceritakan itu semua. Tidak akan, jika dia mengetahui kalau Naruto akan menjadi seperti ini. Kyuubi terus-terusan memohon melupakan sikap arogan dan egoisnya.

"K-kyuu-_nii_, ku-kumo-arrrgghh!" belum sempat Naruto menyelesaikan kalimatnya, rasa sakit itu kembali datang dan lebih menyakitkan dari yang sebelumnya. "Uhuk-ugh." Naruto terbatuk, dari sudut bibirnya, darah merah pekat mengalir deras.

"Naru, aku disini. Kumohon bertahanlah Naru." Ucap Kyuubi dengan pelan sembari mengelus rambut Naruto. Sudah cukup penderitaan untuk adiknya. Mau sampai kapan adiknya seperti ini. Sasuke yang melihat kejadian itu sungguh tak tega. Dengan kasar dilangkahkannya kakinya menuju tempat Naruto dan Kyuubi berada.

"DOBE! Sadarlah! Jangan mempermainkanku!" teriaknya sembari mengguncang-guncang tubuh Naruto. Sungguh dia tak sanggup melihat Naruto seperti ini. Hatinya seperti tercabik-cabik. Naruto menepis mereka, membuat Sasuke dan Kyuubi terpental jauh. Namun Sasuke tak menyerah, dia kembali berdiri dengan tertatih-tatih dan mendekati Naruto. Kembali, Sasuke mengguncang tubuh itu dengan kasar.

"APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN, HAH?" bentak Kyuubi marah saat melihat Sasuke mengguncang tubuh Naruto dengan kasar. Sasuke tak mengindahkan protesan Kyuubi, saat ini dia harus mengembalikan Naruto. Ini bukanlah Naruto yang dia kenal. Ini bukan Dobenya.

Tiba-tiba Sasuke mencium Naruto dengan lembut. Dapat dirasakannya bibir itu bergetar seperti orang yang sedang ketakutan dan tubuhnya sangat dingin. Tak dipedulikannya teriakan Kyuubi dan berontakan Naruto. Dapat dirasakannya aroma darah Naruto melesak masuk ke dalam rongga mulutnya.

Kemudian Sasuke memeluk Naruto dengan erat. Mencoba mengalirkan kehidupan dan rasa sayang yang dia miliki. "Kumohon … kembalilah, Dobe. Kumohon." Bisiknya lirih pada telinga Naruto. Berharap hal itu dapat berhasil. Naruto berontak dan berhasil menendang perut Sasuke. Sasuke terbatuk mengeluarkan darah, namun dia tetap memeluk Naruto. Sama sekali tak berusaha untuk melepaskannya, "Kumohon. Aku tak sanggup melihatmu seperti ini. Aku … mecintaimu, Dobe." Sasuke benar-benar sudah melupakan darah Uchihanya. Bayangkan saja, sejak kapan sang Uchiha memohon-mohon seperti ini.

'DEG'

"Sa-su-ke … Sa-sasuke." Naruto terus mengumamkan nama Sasuke seperti sebuah mantra. Sementara Sasuke, terus-terusan membisikkan Naruto agar dia kembali. Tiba-tiba Naruto berhenti berontak. Tubuhnya kini mulai menghangat, seakan-akan kehidupannya telah kembali. Mata kelam itu perlahan kembali menjadi biru cerah. Napasnya sudah mulai teratur dan tubuh itu tak lagi bergetar. Sasuke menjadi sedikit lega, begitupun dengan Kyuubi.

"Dobe? Kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Sasuke sembari menahan tubuh Naruto. Naruto memendang Sasuke dengan bingung, matanya tampak masih lelah dan sembab. Jejak-jejak cairan merah masih membekas jelas di pipinya.

"Sa-suke, kaukah itu?" Sasuke mengangguk. Mata Naruto beralih ke sosok yang sedang menggenggam tangannya di sebelahnya, "Kyuu-_nii_, _gomen_. Naru membuat Kyuu-_nii_ khawatir lagi." Ucapnya sembari tersenyum. Kyuubi hanya menggeleng pertanda menyuruh Naruto untuk tidak bicara dulu. Namun sedetik kemudian, Naruto tiba-tiba tak sadarkan diri. Sasuke menjadi panik.

"Dobe? Dobe, jangan bercanda lagi!" Sasuke menepuk-nepuk pipi Naruto dengan pelan. Kyuubi memegang pundak Sasuke dan menggeleng.

"Dia hanya pingsan. Sebaiknya kita bawa dia pulang dulu." Sasuke mengangguk mengerti dan segera menggendong Naruto dan bergegas menuju apartemen Naruto.

.

.

Itachi mengeram kesal. Sudah lebih dari dua jam dia mengelilingi Konoha. Namun, tak ada sedikit pun tanda-tanda Kyuubi. Dia bingung kenapa Kyuubi tiba-tiba berlari seperti itu. Perasaannya juga semakin tak enak saja, seperti ada sesuatu yang akan membuatnya merasa mati rasa.

Guratan kesedihan dan kekhawatiran terlukis jelas diwajah itu. Entah sudah berapa kali Itachi menghela napas. Jangan sampai Kyuubi meninggalkannya seperti empat tahun silam. Degupan jantung Itachi terus berdetak dengan tak normal. Bukan, itu bukan degupan karena cinta melainkan karena rasa cemas yang begitu memenuhi hatinya saat ini.

Mobil yang dikendarai Itachi terus melaju membelah sunyi dan dinginnya malam. Itachi mengutuk Sasuke yang tak kunjung mengangkat teleponnya. Sudah sekian kali dia menghubungi Sasuke, namun tak satupun panggilannya dijawab. Dengan kasar, dilemparnya ponsel itu ke kursi di sebelahnya. Itachi sungguh bingung harus menghubungi siapa lagi saat ini. Lalu dia mengingat seseorang. Ya, dia akan menghubungi Naruto. Tak tahukah kau Naruto bahkan lebih parah keadaannya daripada Kyuubi.

Itachi mengeram kesal karena ponsel Naruto tidak aktif. 'Apa saat ini mereka sedang bersama?' batin Itachi. Menepis semua pikiran itu, Itachi kembali fokus pada jalanan di depannya. Dia memutuskan untuk kembali ke rumah dan menunggu kabar dari Kyuubi. Apa pula yang dapat dilakukannya pada jam satu malam seperti ini.

**-Rubrum&Niebieski-**

Kyuubi menendang pintu apartemen Naruto dengan kasar. Membuat pemuda bersurai merah yang sedang duduk tenang di dalam terlonjak kaget. Mata Gaara terbelalak saat melihat Kyuubi membopong Naruto yang bersimbah darah. Matanya memicing memperhatikan sosok di sebelah Kyuubi. 'Apa hubungannya dengan orang itu?' batinnya saat melihat Sasuke. Namun matanya kini terfokus pada Naruto. Kyuubi menaruh Naruto di sofa dengan hati-hati. "Apa yang terjadi padanya?" tanya Gaara geram kepada Kyuubi.

Kyuubi terdiam sebelum menjawab, "Dia … lepas kendali lagi," ucap Kyuubi lirih.

Gaara menggeretakkan giginya dengan kesal sebelum berteriak, "Apa yang kau perbuat, bodoh? Lihat sekarang bagaimana keadaannya? Sudah kubilang jangan membuat perkara lagi."

"Aku juga tidak ingin dia menjadi seperti ini. Aku … sangat tidak berguna." Kyuubi berkata dengan tubuh yang gemetar. Sasuke sedikit bingung melihat tingkah kedua orang ini. Bukannya mengobati Naruto, mereka malah bertengkar.

"Kau … kau tidak bisa menjaganya Rubrum!" bentak Gaara kesal. Sepertinya Gaara sudah sangat marah, sampai-sampai nama asli Kyuubi keluar dengan mulus dari mulutnya. "Sasuke, bantu aku membawa Naruto ke kamarnya." Mendengar perintah Gaara, Sasuke mengangguk dan mengendong tubuh Naruto dengan perlahan—membawanya ke kamar Naruto.

Kyuubi jatuh terduduk, di remasnya surainya dengan kasar. Kata-kata terakhir Gaara terngiang-ngiang di kepalanya. Gaara benar, dia bukanlah kakak yang baik. Kyuubi tertawa miris mengingat keadaan Naruto saat dia menggendongnya tadi. Muka pucat, wajah yang penuh darah, mata itu terpejam, dan tubuh itu terkulai lemas. Kyuubi mencengkram dadanya, sakit yang tadi dia lupakan kini mulai terasa kembali.

Kyuubi hancur, ini sama persis saat empat tahun yang lalu. Saat dia benar-benar tak memiliki pikiran lagi, sehingga dia harus melakukan hal bodoh yang dapat menghancurkan hidupnya. Apalagi yang melakukannya adalah seorang pangeran. Jika saat ini keadaan Naruto sama seperti orang itu, maka dia tak akan segan-segan untuk memberikan sisa nyawanya kepada Naruto.

Mata Kyuubi terpejam, mata merah itu kini menjadi hitam kelam.

'DEG'

Saat dia berubah menjadi sosok pencabut nyawa, rasa sakit itu akan menjdi tiga kali lipat. 'Ini belum apa-apa … ini belum seberapa dibandingkan rasa sakit yang dirasakan Naru.' Batinnya menangis. Rasa sakit itu sudah tak tertahankan lagi. Kyuubi berteriak kesakitan. Rasa sakit itu begitu menusuknya dari dalam.

**-Rubrum&Niebieski-**

Gaara yang mendengar teriakan itu hanya dapat memejamkan matanya. Mungkin kata-katanya tadi terlalu kasar, sehingga Kyuubi menjadi seperti itu. Sasuke memandang Gaara dengan datar. Setelah membersihkan luka Naruto dan mengganti bajunya, mereka duduk bersebelahan di sofa yang terdapat di kamar Naruto. "Terima kasih telah membawanya kesini." Ucap Gaara memecah keheningan. Ssuke hanya megangguk. "Aku tahu kau penasaran. Biar Naruto yang akan menceritakannya. Aku tidak bisa." Ucap Gaara menambahi.

Bohong kalau Sasuke tak penasaran. Tentu saja dia penasaran, namun keadaan Naruto yang seperti ini membuat rasa penasarannya sedikit tertutupi. Sasuke bangkit dari duduknya, namun gerakannya terhenti saat mendengar Naruto menggumamkan namanya. Sasuke tersenyum tipis sembari mendekati sosok yang tertidur itu. Dikecupnya surai orang itu lembut dan mengacaknya sedikit. "Aku disini. Aku akan pergi sebentar. Aku akan datang lagi besok." Sasuke kemudian meninggalkan kamar itu.

Sepeninggalan Sasuke, Gaara menghela napas. 'Mungkin aku harus minta maaf padanya,' batin Gaara sembari meninggalkan Naruto.

Gaara menuruni tangga dengan pelan, mencoba mencari sosok Kyuubi. Namun, dia tak menemukan Kyuubi dimanapun. Gaara tersenyum dan kembali ke atas. Disana, di kamar Kyuubi. Terlihat orang itu sedang memandangi bulan. Mendengar pintu kamarnya terbuka, Kyuubi menengok dan mendapati Gaara sedang menatapnya. "Kyuu—"

"—Maafkan ucapanku tadi, aku hanya kaget melihat Naruto seperti itu," tak mendapat respon Kyuubi, Gaara mendekatinya dan memeluk tubuh itu dengan erat. "Maaf … aku tak bermaksud melukai perasaanmu. Temani dia, kurasa dia membutuhkanmu." Ucap Gaara seraya melepaskan pelukannya terhadap Kyuubi. Mata Kyuubi yang hitam kelam itu kini telah kembali seperti warna asalnya. Kyuubi hanya tersenyum tipis, dan bergegas ke kamar Naruto. Meninggalkan Gaara yang kini tersenyum. 'Dia sudah kembali seperti biasa,' batin Gaara.

.

.

Kyuubi tersenyum miris melihat keadaan Naruto. Digenggamnya tangan ringkih itu dan dielusnya dengan sangat hati-hati. "Naru, maafkan aku yang tak bisa menjagamu. Aku … sangat menyesal telah menceritakan hal itu terhadapmu."

_Flashback._

"Aku tidak mau tahu! Jelaskan semuanya!"

"Baiklah, aku akan menjelaskan semuanya, tetapi kau harus siap."

"…" tak ada jawaban sama sekali. Sosok itu menatapnya lekat menunggunya untuk melanjutkan.

"Baiklah, pada saat itu aku sedang dalam tugas untuk mencabut nyawa seorang pemimpin besar dunia bawah. Aku sebelumnya tidak diberitahu tentang orang itu. Aku hanya tahu dia adalah seorang pemimpin organisasi pembunuh dunia bawah. Saat aku menyelinap masuk ke dalam rumah orang yang akan membunuh korbanku itu, aku mendengar sedikit percakapan yang membuat napasku tercekat." Kyuubi berusaha untuk tetap bertahan melanjutkan ceritanya. Bercerita tentang hal ini saja membuat dadanya berdenyut sakit.

"Lanjutkan Kyuu-_nii_! Apa yang kau dengar saat itu?" ucap Naruto semakin memojokkan Kyuubi.

"Orang yang menjadi korbanku adalah … Uchiha Itachi—" baik Kyuubi maupun Naruto terdiam. Bergelut dalam pikirannya masing-masing. Naruto ingin sekali menghentikan pembicaraan ini. Namun, dia harus mengetahui semuanya. "—Aku sangat terpukul saat mendengarnya. Aku berharap pada saat itu dunia berhenti berputar. Dari percakapan orang tersebut aku mendengar bahwa mereka akan menghabisi Itachi malam itu juga. Karena Itachi ada pertemuan dengan salah satu pemimpin besar dunia bawah. Kau ingat dengan Danzo? Orang yang memiliki buku kehidupan sialan ini?" ucap Kyuubi sembari mengangkat buku tersebut.

"Ya, aku sangat mengingatnya. Bagaimana bisa aku melupakan korbanku yang masih segar." Jawab Naruto sembari tetap fokus terhadap cerita Kyuubi.

"Orang itulah yang akan bertemu dan sekaligus membunuh Itachi. Setelah mendengarnya, aku bergegas pergi dan menghubungi Itachi. Aku memaksanya untuk menungguku di taman reruntuhan dan membatalkan janjinya. Awalnya dia menolak, namun aku tetap gencar memintanya untuk menemuiku sampai akhirnya dia menyerah dan setuju. Aku dapat bernapas lega. Namun masih ada satu hal yang aku pikirkan—"

"Apa itu?"

"—Korban yang akan aku gantikan sebagai Itachi. Aku bingung harus berbuat apa. Sampai pada akhirnya aku memutuskan untuk menyamar menjadi Itachi dan masuk ke dalam gedung pertemuan itu. Dan kau pasti tahu apa yang akan terjadi … ya, orang itu berusaha membunuhku. Walaupun dia tidak tahu bahwa aku bukanlah Itachi. Dia tetap menyerangku dengan belatinya. Aku tak bisa melawan, karena aku hanya bersembunyi dibalik jubahku dengan suara samaran Itachi. Jika aku menyerang balik, kemungkinan besar aku akan ketahuan. Aku hanya pasrah saat belati-belati membeset dan menusuk tubuhku. Aku hanya meringis merasakan darah disekujur tubuhku menyeruak keluar—"

"—Sampai akhirnya dia berhenti menyerangku. Karena aku sudah tak bergerak sama sekali. Meskipun mataku terpejam, aku dapat merasakan dia sedang menyeringai senang. Setelah memastikan dia telah meninggalkan ruangan, aku berusaha untuk menggerakkan tubuhku. Aku ingin menemui Itachi … untuk yang terakhir kalinya."

Naruto tak dapat berkata apa-apa. Dengan Kyuubi menggagalkan rencana orang tersebut. Maka, Kyuubi telah melanggar tugasnya. Dan dengan menyelamatkan orang itu maka …

"Kau tahukan, jika seorang pencabut nyawa menyelamatkan korbannya apa yang terjadi? Ya, separuh dari kehidupanku diberikan pada orang itu. Aku tahu dan aku sudah siap dengan hukuman yang akan aku terima—sejujurnya Kyuubi memang sengaja melakukannya. Aku berusaha untuk mencapai taman reruntuhan, aku sudah tak sanggup dan pingsan di depan pintu taman tersebut. Itachilah yang menemukanku dan membawaku ke rumah sakit—"

"—Dan saat di rumah sakit itulah aku meninggalkan Itachi. Karena pengawal istana sudah menjemputku di ambang jendela ruangan tempatku berada—bersiap menghukumku mungkin. Kau tahukan, menyelamatkan korban adalah hal yang sangat tidak disukai tetua-tetua istana. Aku hanya meninggalkan sebuah kalung di tempat itu. Kalung yang nyaris mirip dengan milikmu, hanya berbeda warna saja."

"Lalu? Apa yang terjadi setelah itu? Apa itu bersangkutan dengan hilangnya Kyuu-_nii_ dari istana selama setahun pada saat aku masih berumur 11 tahun?" tanya Naruto, sungguh hal itu sangat tidak pernah dia ketahui apa alasannya. Semua mengatakan bahwa Kyuubi sedang menjalankan sebuah tugas rahasia. Tapi, dia tidak percaya dengan itu. Apalagi saat Kyuubi kembali setelah setahun penuh menghilang dengan luka di sekujur tubuh—saat Naruto pertama kali lepas kendali.

"Ya, selama setahun penuh aku di tempatkan di ruang tahanan. Setiap hari aku disiksa, baik fisik maupun mental. Namun aku tetap berusaha untuk bertahan. Aku masih ingin bertemu dengamu, ayah, ibu, dan … keriput mesum itu." Sedikit goresan merah muda di pipi Kyuubi saat mengatakan kata terahkir tersebut.

"Lalu, tentang umur Kyuu-_nii_? Kyuu-_nii_ tadi berkata bahwa separuh hidup Kyuu-_nii_ diberikan terhadap Itachi-_san_? Aku masih tidak mengerti." Ucap Naruto sembari memiringkan kepalanya.

"Menurut takdir istana, umur kehidupanku adalah 42 tahun. Karena sebagian kehidupanku telah kuberikan kepada Itachi. Maka dengan otomatis hidup Itachi akan lebih panjang 21 tahun. Sementara aku … aku akan menghilang pada umur 21 tahun." Kyuubi tersenyum miris saat mengatakan hal tersebut. Mata Naruto membulat tak percaya mendengar kalimat terakhir kakaknya.

"Umur Kyuu-_nii_ sekarang berapa?" Naruto bertanya sambil menunduk dalam.

"Hmm? 20 tahun. Naru, kau tidak perlu khawa—"

"Jadi, tahun depan Kyuu-_nii_ berumur 21 tahun, kan?" Naruto memotong perkataan Kyuubi. Kyuubi hanya tertunduk—hatinya sakit mengingat itu semua. "Jadi, waktu Kyuu-_nii_ tak lebih dari setahun lagi? Jadi, Kyuu-_nii_ akan meninggalkanku? Setahun lagi? JAWAB AKU RUBRUM!" Naruto tak dapat menahan tetesan air mata yang kini membasahi pipinya dengan deras.

"Aku tidak apa-apa, Naru. Aku minta maaf. Aku tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa." Lirih Kyuubi, masih menundukkan kepalanya.

"Aku membencimu. AKU MEMBENCIMU!" Naruto membuka paksa jendela kamar Kyuubi. Tak memperdulikan tangannya yang tergores pecahan kaca jendela. Kyuubi meneriakinya, namun tak satupun teriakan itu dapat membuatnya berbalik. Tanpa sadar … Kyuubi menitikkan air matanya.

_Flashback end_.

"Semenjak kejadian itu kau menghilang tanpa jejak. Tak mendengarkan ajakanku untuk kembali pulang. Tak memperdulikanku yang sangat mengkhawatirkanmu sampai rasanya aku ingin mati. Dan sekarang kau berakhir seperti ini. Apa yang telah aku lakukan padamu … setelah aku menghancurkanmu seperti ini, lalu aku akan meninggalkanmu. Aku juga berharap nyawaku dapat diperpanjang, Niebieski." Kyuubi meletakkan kepalanya di samping kepala Naruto. Entah kenapa, air mata kesedihan itu kembali menetes. Disisi lain, dapat terlihat dengan jelas bahwa Naruto sedang menangis dalam tidurnya. Sampai akhirnya Kyuubi pun ikut terlelap.

**-Rubrum&Niebieski-**

Pesona langit biru kini menghampiri bumi, perlahan namun pasti. Mendekat, mencoba mengakrabkan diri dengan sang mentari yang kini telah bertengger manis di sisi timur. Menyapa, memberikan kesan cerah dan hangat pada burung pengisi pagi yang sunyi. Warna yang mendominan dan sangat damai dipandang. Warna yang begitu lembut menyapa mata saat kita menatap ke atas dengan bebas. Suasana pagi yang begitu damai, namun sangat suram bagi pemuda pirang yang saat ini sedang duduk di atas ranjangnya. Matanya menatap sendu ke arah pemuda berambut merah kejinggaan yang tertidur dengan beralaskan tangan di hadapannya.

Digenggamnya pelan tangan orang tersebut, "Kalau kau mau, aku bisa membuatmu tetap hidup." Ucapnya sembari menatap orang itu dengan lembut. "Aku rela memberikan seluruh umurku hanya untukmu."

Mata itu terbuka secara perlahan, menampilkan manik merah yang terlihat sedih dan lelah. Mencoba membiasakan diri dengan cahaya di sekitar. Kyuubi terdiam saat matanya beretmu pandang dengan Naruto, "A-ah, kau sudah bangun rupanya. Bagaimana perasaanmu, Naru?" tanyanya dengan gugup.

Naruto menatapnya lekat, "Kyuu-_nii_, aku bisa membuat hidupmu lebih lama. Aku bisa membantumu agar tetap hidup. Aku bis—"

"Cukup, Naru. Berhentilah mengubah takdir. Kau harus menerimanya. Aku tahu aku salah atas semua ini. Tapi kumohon Naru, berhentilah bersikap seperti ini. Semua itu tidak akan membantu sama sekali. Hal itu hanya membuatmu semakin tersiksa." Kyuubi berkata dengan pelan, mencoba tetap tenang dan menahan emosinya yang membuncah.

"Berhenti? Kau menyuruhku berhenti disaat kau akan meninggalkanku? Kau mangatakan aku harus menerima takdir? Sampai matipun aku tidak akan menerima takdir yang seperti itu. Tidak akan!" ucap Naruto marah. Mata biru itu mulai redup, perlahan-lahan tertelan oleh warna hitam kelam.

'Ck! Mata itu lagi,' batin Kyuuubi miris. Kyuubi beranjak dari duduknya dan berjalan mendekati jendela. Matanya menerawang ke langit biru cerah, "Kembalilah, Nibieski. Semakin sering kau muncul, maka semakin dalam pula kegelapan yang akan menelanmu. Cobalah untuk mengendalikan emosimu. Bukankah warna biru lebih baik." Ucap Kyuubi pelan penuh dengan rasa sayang.

"Tidak, aku lebih memilih warna hitam. Karena aku menyukai bintang. Kau tahu? Suatu saat nanti, kegelapan pasti akan menelanku. Dan … aku menyukai warna ini karenanya." Ucap Naruto tanpa berniat memandang Kyuubi sedikitpun.

'Bintang? Harapan, huh?' batin Kyuubi tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya pada langit biru. "Istirahatlah, kau pasti lelah. Jangan pernah untuk mencoba melakukan transfer nyawa lagi."

"Kumohon, kumohon jangan tinggalkan aku lagi. Kumohon Kyuu-_nii_, kumohon."

Kyuubi menatap lekat pemuda yang sedang menangis dihadapannya ini. Mata biru itu telah kembali, mata yang menyiratkan kebahagiaan bagi Kyuubi. Kyuubi mendekat dengan perlahan, mengulurkan tangannya untuk memeluk bocah bertubuh mungil tersebut. Bahu Naruto bergetar, tangisan itu begitu membuat Kyuubi sesak. Haruskah dia meninggalkan adiknya dalam keadaan seperti ini atau haruskah dia membantah takdir. Dia bingung apa yang harus dilakukannya.

**-Rubrum&Niebieski-**

"Bagaiman keadaannya?" tanya seorang pemuda berambut merah dengan tato '_Ai_' di dahinya, Gaara. "Aku sudah menyiapkan makan pagi. Sebaiknya kau makan dulu. Kau kelihatan kacau sekali, Kyuu."

"Hm, bujuklah dia untuk makan. Aku akan membersihkan diri terlebih dulu. Oh ya, Garaa …"

"Hm?"

"… _Arigatou_." Ucap Kyuubi sembari meninggalkan Gaara yang menyunggingkan sebuah senyum tipis.

"_Domo_." Balas Gaara pelan. Mungkin dia menganggap Kyuubi sebagai kakaknya sendiri—kakak yang bodoh dan polos. Tidak pernah mau mementingkan dirinya sendiri, selalu mendahulukan orang lain. 'Lihatlah dirimu, Kyuu … begitu kacau dan miris,' batin Gaara sedih. Sebenarnya, keegoisan Kyuubi itu jauh terpendam di dasar hatinya.

.

.

"Naru, kau mau sekolah atau tetap disini? Iruka sangat khawatir denganmu." Ucap Gaara saat memasuki kamar Naruto. Dilihatnya Naruto sedang memandang langit biru. Mata itu tampak begitu lelah dan sangat kesepian.

"Ne, Gaara-_nii_. Kenapa Kyuu-_nii_ boleh memberikan nyawanya terhadap Itachi-_san_ sedangkan aku tidak boleh memberikan nyawaku kepada Kyuu-_nii_? Apa Kyuu-_nii_ memang ingin meninggalkanku? Apa aku sebegitu tak berarti baginya? Haruskah aku sendiri lagi?" tanya Naruto tanpa mengindahkan pertanyaan Gaara sebelumnya.

Mata Gaara membulat mendengar ucapan Naruto, "Na-naru, semua kakak pasti ingin yang terbaik untuk adiknya. Aku yakin, Kyuu melakukan itu semua untuk kebaikanmu juga. Jadi, berhentilah berpikir untuk bermain-main dengan nyawa." Ucap Gaara mencoba untuk menutupi keterkejutannya.

"Hm, semoga itu benar. Oh ya, untuk apa Gaara-_nii_ kesini?" tanya Naruto tanpa membalikkan badannya sedikitpun.

"Makanlah, kau pasti lapar. Lihat … mukamu itu pucat sekali seperti mayat." Kata Gaara sembari meletakkan nampan berisi makanan di atas meja di samping ranjang Naruto. Naruto tak menjawab, hanya berjalan mendekati Gaara dan mulai memakan makanannya secara perlahan.

'TING TONG'

Bunyi bel itu menyadarkan Gaara dari lamunannya. Dengan tergesa-gesa dilangkahkannya kaki putih miliknya itu menuju pintu apartemen tersebut. Naruto hanya mengendikkan bahu saat melihat Gaara pergi dari kamarnya. Gaara membuka pintu dengan perlahan, tampaklah dua orang pemuda yang berwajah sedikit mirip. Yang satu memiliki rambut _raven_ mencuat ke belakang, sedangkan yang satunya lagi memiliki rambut hitam panjang yang diikat ke belakang. "Masuklah," ucap Gaara sembari mempersilahkan kedua orang tersebut masuk.

"Bocah, siapa yang datang pagi-pagi begi-Kau! Untuk apa kau kesini?" ucap Kyuubi sembari menunjuk Itachi yang berdiri mematung menatapnya. "H-hei apa yang kau pelototi paman mesum?" ucap Kyuubi menambahi saat menyadari bahwa dia hanya mengenakan sebuah handuk yang melingkar di pinggangnya.

Itachi menyeringai, "Kau memancingku, Kyuu? Boleh saja jika itu yang kau mau." Ucap Itachi menyeringai ke arah Kyuubi. Kyuubi hanya berkedip tak percaya dengan apa yang baru saja di dengarnya.

"_Aniki_, hentikan. Kau membuat rumah tenang ini jadi berisik. Oh ya, dimana Naruto?" tanya Sasuke kepada Gaara.

**-Rubrum&Niebieski-**

Mendengar ada keributan kecil di bawah, Naruto berniat untuk memeriksa apa yang sedang terjadi. Dengan perlahan dilangkahkannya kakinya untuk menapaki anak tangga yang ada di apartemennya. Sedikit terkejut dengan apa yang dilihatnya, Naruto berusaha memastikan lebih dekat. Muka Naruto sedikit memerah jika mengingat tentang kejadian semalam. "Te-teme? Kaukah itu?" ucapnya gugup sembari mendekati Sasuke yang menatapnya dengan lembut.

"Hn." Jawab sasuke singkat. Dahi Naruto berkedut kesal mendengar mantra sasuke yang kembali seperti biasanya.

"Ah, kau tetap menyebalkan, Teme!" teriak Naruto prustasi. Lalu dengan perlahan Naruto duduk di sofa diikuti dengan Sasuke di belakangnya. "Apa?" tanya Naruto ketus saat Sasuke duduk di sampingnya.

"Jelaskan semuanya, Dobe. Kau kelihatan sehat-sehat saja. Jadi, aku memintamu menjelaskan semuanya." Ucap Sasuke menatap Naruto lekat. Semuanya menjadi tegang, termasuk Itachi yang tidak tahu apa-apa. Naruto menghela napas sebelum berusaha untuk menceritakan apa yang dia dapat ceritakan.

Naruto menjelaskan semuanya, dari pekerjannya, tempat dia berasal, hingga peristiwa ItaKyuu yang membuat Itachi sangat terkejut. Bayangkan saja, kau tidak tahu apa-apa dan tiba-tiba mendapatkan kenyataan yang benar-benar diluar nalarmu. Sungguh kali ini Itachi benar-benar tidak tahu harus bereaksi seperti apa. Terlebih ketika dia tahu bahwa Kyuubi telah memberikannya nyawa. Namun, dari semua cerita itu, ada satu hal yang membuat Itachi merasa sangat terpukul … Kyuubi akan pergi meninggalkannya.

"Kau gila Kyuubi! Aku tidak butuh nyawamu! Permainan bodoh apa ini? Aku tidak butuh! Kau sialan Kyuubi!" raung Itachi dengan kemarahan yang begitu memuncak. Apa maksud semua kenyataan itu. Sangat tidak masuk akal, seseorang dapat memberikan nyawa terhadap orang lain. Permainan macam apa ini sebenarnya!

"Hentikan, _Aniki_! Kau hanya memperburuk segalanya! Bersikaplah dewasa!" bantak Sasuke kesal. Bukan Itachi saja yang terkejut dan bingung disini, Sasuke pun sama terkejutnya. Bayangkan saja, ini semua seperti dongeng tidur bagi Sasuke. Dia hanya berharap ini semua mimpi, namun apa daya. Semua yang dikatakan Naruto adalah kenyataan dan BUKAN dongeng!

**-Rubrum&Niebieski-**

Semuanya terdiam, mereka bergelut dalam pikiran mereka masing-masing. Apa yang dapat mereka lakukan dengan keadaan seperti ini. Itachi sungguh tidak ingin kehilangan Kyuubi. Apa gunanya dia hidup lebih lama tanpa Kyuubi. Apa gunanya dia memiliki umur yang panjang saat Kyuubi mencoba berperang dan bertahan melawan kehidupannya yang semakin menipis.

"Aku bisa membanyu Kyuu-_nii_! Aku yakin aku bisa. Kumohon iijinkan aku untuk melakukan transfer nyawa Kyuu-_nii_? Hanya aku yang bisa membantumu." Ucap Naruto memecah keheningan.

"Benarkah, Naruto? Kau bisa melakukannya. Tapi, bagaiman dengan dirimu?" tanya Itachi. Meskipun dia cukup senang, namun memikirka keadaan Naruto juga membuatnya sedikit sedih.

"Tidak masalah. Aku bisa membagi separuh nyawaku dan aku bisa hidup dengan sisa nyawaku. Yosh! Aku akan melakukannya!" ucap Naruto semangat.

"Rubah apel, baga—"

"HENTIKAN! Jika kau berani melakukannya maka aku tidak akan segan-segan membunuh kalian semua!" bentak Kyuubi memotong perkataan Itachi. Semua yang ada disitu terdiam dalam keterkejutan. Melihat Kyuubi berteriak seperti itu sangatlah menyeramkan. Entah apa yang ada di pikiran Kyuubi saat ini. Mereka semua tidak mengerti kecuali bocah dengan surai merah. Dia tahu sekali kenapa Kyuubi bisa semarah itu. "Dan kau, Naru. Jangan pernah membantah kakakmu!" ucap Kyuubi geram sembari menatap Naruto dengan marah.

"Aku hanya ingin mem—"

"Aku tak mebutuhkan bantuanmu sedikitpun. Aku tak ingin apapun darimu. Aku hanya ingin kau melupakan semua rencana bodohmu itu," ucap Kyuubi dengan dingin dan menekan. Membuat semua orang yang ada disitu tercekat dengan aura dan tatapan tajam Kyuubi.

"Aku tidak peduli! Aku ingin melakukannya. Aku sudah besar Kyuu-_nii_! Kau tak berhak mengat—"

"Hentikan Naruto! Apa kau bodoh, hah? Kau tahu apa resikonya? Apa kau tahu hal apa yang akan kau lakukan itu? dengarkanlah kakakmu!" Gaara membentak Naruto dengan kasar. Baru kali ini dia berkata seperti itu kepada Naruto. Keterlaluan, semua ini sudah sangat melampaui batas. Gaara tak boleh membiarkan ini berlanjut.

"Kau akan hidup selam 32 tahun, Niebieski. Berapa umurmu sekarang?" tanya Kyuubi dengan pelan.

"E-eh, 16 tahun. Eh? Benarkah aku akan hidup selama itu. Kyuu-_nii_ tahu darimana?" Balas Naruto dengan sedikit terkejut. Dia sama sekali tidak mengetahui hal itu.

"Dan kau tahu apa ayng akan terjadi jika kau bersih keras memberikan nyawamu padaku?" tanya Kyuubi sembari menatap mata Naruto dengan lekat. Sama sekali tak mengindahkan pertanyaan Naruto barusan.

"Separuh umurku akan berkurang. Itu artinya aku akan memberikan 16 tahun kehidupanku untuk Kyuu-_nii_. Dengan itu maka kehidupanku akan berkurang 16 tahun dan aku akan …" sebelum menyelesaikan kalimatnya, Mata Naruto tiba-tiba terbelalak. Keringat dingin mulai mengucur dengan deras.

"Ya, kau akan … MATI … SAAT INI JUGA."

_**To Be Continued**_

Oh iya, aku lupa menjelaskan tentang Muku. Muku adalah salah satu Chara yang ada di Naruto Shippuden Movie 5. Matanya hitam dan rambutnya juga hitam, sepertinya dia albino deh. Soalnya kulitnya putih banget.

Haaa akhirnya selesai juga chapteriini. Maap kalau ada yang tidak suka dan berkesan membingungkan. Maapkan saya yang masih perlu belajar *sliding bow*

Saa, Mind to REVIEW Minna-san?


	6. Chapter 6

_Chapter_ 6: _Please Believe Me!_

A/N: Terima kasih atas reviewnya Minna-san *bow* sangat membantu sekali ^^v. Semoga chapter kali ini dapat membuat Anda sekalian senang. Saya sudah berusaha update saat ulangan akhir semester ini telah berakhir, ini hanya untuk kalian *nangis jambu* semoga kita semua dapat naik kelas ya XD

Oh ya, balasan review ada dipaling bawah #tunjuk-tunjuk ke bawah

Ayo naik ~("~) … ayo naik (~")~

_Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto_

_Rate: M_

_Pairing: SasuNaru slight ItaKyuu_

_Warning: AU, Shounen-ai, Typo(s), Abal, A little bit OOC maybe and Blood Scene._

_Don't Like Don't Read!_

_The God of the Death_

_6__th__ Chapter_

_Please Believe Me!_

.

.

Terkadang takdir terasa sangat pahit, bahkan terasa hambar. Tidak adakah seseorang yang mampu memberikan rasa terhadap takdir pahit ini. Mungkin semua orang berpikir bahwa kematian adalah hal yang wajar. Lalu bagaimana dengan seorang bocah berumur 16 tahun yang hanya ingin mempertahankan kehidupan kakaknya. Bagaimana dengan seorang bocah polos yang selalu melihat kematian dan bahkan menatapnya dengan dingin. Aneh sekali jika seseorang yang selalu melihat kematian tiba-tiba menginginkan kematian itu dihilangkan. Lalu bagaimana jika yang menghadapi kematian itu adalah orang yang sangat kalian sayang … hal sama pasti akan kau lakukan meskipun kau harus mati … saat ini juga.

.

.

Keheningan melanda ruangan bernuansa putih dengan dekorasi sederhana yang kelihatan mewah dan minimalis. Seorang pemuda dengan rambut merah kejinggaan tampak berusaha menahan air matanya dengan susah payah. Mengucapkan satu kalimat itu telah membuatnya sakit dan sangat menderita. Seorang kakak mengatakan bahwa adiknya akan mati saat ini juga hanya demi seorang kakak bodoh seperti dirinya. Permainan macam apa yang melibatkan hidup dan mati seperti ini.

"Ya, kau akan … MATI … SAAT INI JUGA."

Kata-kata tabu itu terus terngiang di dalam otaknya. Semua hal ini semakin menyiksanya saja. Pria itu memejamkan matanya dengan perlahan, mencoba merasakan lelehan hangat yang kini mulai membasahi kedua pipi putihnya. Tak terbendung lagi, semua kesedihan dan rasa bersalah itu tumpah dalam keheningan. Tak ada isakan ataupun suara tangisan. Hanya keheningan dengan beribu perasaan yang berkecamuk yang menemaninya. "Maaf … aku tak bermaksud mengejutkanmu. Aku hanya memberitahumu yang sebenarnya." Ucapnya pelan tanpa melihat bocah yang diajaknya berbicara. Sungguh bukan niatnya melakukan hal ini.

"Tak apa! Aku hanya ingin Kyuu-_nii_ tetap hidup. Hanya itu yang kuinginkan." Jawab bocah dengan surai pirang yang saat ini tertunduk lemas. Surai itu menutupi bagian matanya. Entah apa yang ada dipikirannya saat ini. Meskipun dia tahu bahwa dia akan mati, dia tetap bersihkeras untuk menyelamatkan kakaknya.

"Naru … apa gunanya aku hidup jika kau ma—"

"Aku tidak peduli. Aku hanya ingin Kyuu-_nii_ bisa bersama dengan Itachi-_san_ seperti dulu." Potongnya dengan cepat. Suara itu terdengar begitu lirih dan … sangat menyakitkan.

Bocah dengan surai biru kehitaman yang sedari tadi hanya diam itu kini tampak sangat marah. Entah apa yang saat ini dipikirkannya. Namun, wajah itu sangat geram dan … penuh dengan emosi yang sedari tadi berusaha dia sembunyikan. "Dobe, hent—"

"Kau tidak perlu ikut campur Sasuke. Yang akan mati aku … bukan diri—"

"AKU BILANG HENTIKAN, NARUTO!" Sasuke berdiri dari duduknya, mata itu menatap tajam ke arah Naruto. Ingin sekali rasanya dia memeluk bocah yang tampak kacau dihadapannya ini. "Ini tidak harus diselesaikan dengan nyawa. Kita akan cari cara la—"

"Tidak, tidak ada cara lain. Hanya ini satu-satunya cara untuk menyelamatkan Kyuubi. Sebagai seorang pencabut nyawa, kami dapat mempermainkan nyawa kami sendiri. Kami dapat membagi dan mengurangi. Namun, tidak untuk menambah nyawa." Ucap Gaara memotong ucapan Sasuke. Berdiam diri saja membuatnya ingin mengamuk saat ini juga. Apalagi ketika melihat kekeras kepalaan Naruto. Ingin rasanya dia membuat bocah itu tertidur dengan paksa.

Kyuubi yang melihat adegan itu semakin geram. Entah apa yang membuatnya merasa seperti dianggap lemah. Satu tahun itu waktu yang panjang. Dia tidak masalah hanya dapat hidup setahun lagi. Lalu kenapa semua orang seperti sedang menganggapnya tak akan sanggup menjalaninya. Sama dengan halnya Sasuke yang sedang ingin memukul kepala bodoh Naruto saat ini. Betapa bodohnya orang dihadapnnya ini. Memang ini adalah pilihan yang sulit dan Sasuke tahu itu. tapi, tidak pernahkan Naruto memikirkan perasaan Sasuke.

Tidak, Sasuke tidak egois. Dia sama halnya dengan Naruto yang ingin mempertahankan orang yang dicintainya. Sasuke juga ingin mempertahankan orang yang dicintainya. Dia ingin mempertahankan Naruto. "Tidak pernahkan kau memikirkan tentang perasaanku?" lirih Sasuke sembari menatap nyalang ke Naruto. "Bagaimana dengan aku yang mencintaimu?"

Naruto menatap Sasuke tak percaya. Belum selesai masalah kakaknya kini ada Sasuke lagi. Belum cukup sepertinya cobaan untuk Naruto. Entah dosa apa yang telah dibuatnya. "Te-teme a-aku—"

**-Rubrum&Niebieski-**

'_**DORMIO**_'

'BRUK'

Naruto terjatuh tak sadarkan diri. Tubuh mungil itu jatuh menyentuh lantai begitu saja. Sasuke yang terkejut dengan kejadian yang begitu tiba-tiba seperti itu hanya terdiam. 'Apa lagi sekarang?' batinnya sembari mendekati tubuh Naruto yang kini terkulai lemas. Tatapan tajam itu mengamati tubuh Naruto dengan seksama. Perlahan digerakkannya tangan pucatnya untuk menyentuh wajah Naruto yang begitu pucat dan dingin.

"Ada apa dengannya?" tanya Itachi sembari menunjuk ke arah Naruto. Mata hitam itu manatap tajam ke arah Kyuubi. Dia yakin sekali jika kejadian barusan ada hubungannya dengan Kyuubi. "Apa lagi yang akan kau lakukan Kyuu?" lanjutnya sembari mendekati Kyuubi yang tampak gemetaran. Disentuhnya dengan perlahan tubuh rapuh itu.

"Dia hanya tertidur. Sasuke, bawa dia ke kamarnya. Tolong jaga dia sementara, aku ingin menyelesaikan ini semua." Ucap Kyuubi sembari mulai melangkahkan kakinya untuk meninggalkan ruangan yang penuh ketegangan itu. Berlama-lama di tempat itu tidak akan menghasilkan apapun. Apalagi dengan orang-orang yang sedang dalam emosi seperti mereka. Kyuubi sadar jika saat ini dia harus menenangkan dirinya terlebih dahulu. "Dan … jangan ada yang mengikutiku."

Mendengar omongan Kyuubi, langkah Itachi terhenti. Sebaliknya, Gaara yang sedari tadi hanya duduk manis kini sudah ada dihadapan Kyuubi. Mata hijau itu memandang Kyuubi dengan lembut.

'BUG'

Gaara memukul wajah Kyuubi dengan keras. Meskipun begitu, mata hijau bak kelembutan alam itu tetap memandang Kyuubi dengan lembut. Meskipun tangan itu terkepal, mata itu tetap menyiratkan kelembutan. Mata itu yang selalu membawa Kyuubi keluar dari masalah. Mata itu yang selalu membuat Kyuubi percaya akan kehidupan. Dan … orang itu yang selalu membuat Kyuubi dapat merasakan kasih sayang. Orang itu yang selalu menjaganya sebelum kehadiran Itachi, "Berhentilah memaksakan dirimu. Jangan terlalu sombong. Seakan-akan kau kuat dan sanggup menyelesaikan ini semua." Ucap Gaara pelan sembari pergi meninggalkan ruangan itu dan bergegas menuju kamar Naruto.

Mata Kyuubi terasa panas. Rasa sakit di sudut bibirnya telah terlupakan. Darah segar yang mengalir dari sudut bibirnya sama sekali tak diindahkannya. Bibir tipis itu perlahan menyunggingkan sebuah senyuman tipis. Senyuman canggung yang selalu terukir setiap kali Gaara menemukan titik kelemahannya. Itachi yang melihat hal itu sedikit merasa cemburu. Entah kenapa dia merasa kedekatan kedua orang itu sedikit tidak wajar. Namun, melihat keadaan Kyuubi yang begitu kacau dan sangat menyedihkan membuatnya untuk tetap bersikap biasa saja.

"Kyuu—"

"Aku bodoh, bukan? Aku selalu melupakan orang-orang yang berada disisiku. Aku selalu menganggap kalau aku hanya hidup seorang diri. Sehingga semua rasa sakit ini begitu berat dan menyiksa. Aku selalu seperti ini … selalu merasa kuat dan tegar. Oh ya, aku ada urusan sebentar. Kau tak perlu khawatir, aku akan baik-baik sa—"

"Ya, kau harus baik-baik saja rubah jelek. Jangan menganggapku seperti hantu. Aku nyata rubah, ingat itu." Potong Itachi sembari memeluk Kyuubi dengan erat. Semua perasaan aneh yang berkumpul dalam tubuhnya kini terasa jelas. Ya, Itachi hanya ingin kebahagiaan untuk rubah kecilnya ini.

Kyuubi dan Itachi saling tatap, sampai akhirnya Kyuubi mengecup bibir Itachi singkat. Kyuubi tersenyum kecil sembari mengucapkan sebuah kata yang membuat Itachi mengerutkan keningnya. Sedetik kemudian, Itachi merasa begitu lelah dan mengantuk. Entah kenapa matanya tiba-tiba terasa begitu berat dan tubuhnya seolah-olah tak terasa seperti sedang berpijak. "Gomen, aku harus bergegas." Ucap Kyuubi sembari meletakkan tubuh Itachi di atas sofa dengan perlahan. Kyuubi melangkahkan kakinya dengan sedikit tergesa-gesa.

'_**DISPAREO**_**'**

Seketika itu tubuh Kyuubi langsung menghilang dan menyisakan debu merah yang berkilauan. Kyuubi adalah satu-satunya pencabut nyawa yang dapat mengendalikan kata-kata. Oleh sebab itu, Kyuubi selalu berusaha untuk menjaga kata-kata yang keluar dari mulutnya. Terutama pada saat dia dalam wujud pencabut nyawanya. Selain itu, Kyuubi juga dapat mengendalikan api. Api Kyuubi berbeda dengan api Naruto yang berwarna hitam pekat. Kyuubi merupakan satu-satunya pengendali _crimson flame_ yang ada di Istana Awan.

**-Rubrum&Niebieski-**

Seorang pria dengan warna kulit coklat dan rambut yang dikuncir ke atas tampak sedang tergesa-gesa. Luka melintang diwajahnya menambah kesan unik dan manis pada wajahnya. Langkah kaki itu menjadi semakin cepat saat sebuah pesan melintasi pendengarannya, 'Pangeran bungsu sedang dalam bahaya. Kau harus segera mengabarkannya pada pangeran Rubrum dan Gaara-_sama_.'

Kata-kata itu membuat jantungnya semakin berdebar dengan kencang. Tidak, dia tidak akan membiarkan orang itu mencelakai tuan mudanya. Meskipun dia baru-baru saja mengenal tuan mudanya, hal itu tak menurunkan rasa setia dan sayangnya. Sebagai pengantar tugas sekaligus penjaga Naruto, dia harus menjauhkan tuan mudanya dari bahaya. Pria yang ternyata bernama Umino Iruka itu terus melompati atap rumah yang satu dan lainnya secara cepat. Dia harus segera sampai di apartemen tuan mudanya. Ya, Umino Iruka yang tak lain dan tak bukan adalah guru Naruto di sekolah.

Jarak untuk menggapai apartemen itu tinggal sedikit lagi. Namun pada saat dia ingin meraih gagang pintu itu, sebuah tangan kekar menahannya. "Ternyata pangeran bodoh itu tinggal disini ya? Sepertinya aku tidak perlu repot-repot untuk mencarinya. Iruka mendengus sebal sembari menatap tak suka ke arah pria dengan rambut perak di hadapannya. Matanya memicing tajam menatap orang itu.

"Tak akan kubiarkan kau menyentuhnya secentipun, Kabuto. Kau hanyalah salah satu penyebab masalah ini, bukan?" Iruka terus memandang Kabuto dengan geram. Dia mencoba untuk melepaskan tangannya namun sedikit sulit karena tenaga itu terlalu kuat.

"Aku melakukan ini karena aku ingin dia menjadi milikku. Dengan dia menjadi mulikku, maka semua keinginanku akan tercapai." Kabuto menyeringai lebar saat mengingat rencananya akan berhasil sebentar lagi. Dengan menggunakan darah Naruto, kebangkitan orang-orang yang dia pilih akan dapat menghancurkan istana Awan. Dengan begitu, kerajaan iblis akan menjadi jaya. "Aku hanya membutuhkannya dari semua pencabut nyawa yang ada. Tuan Orochimaru sudah menuntutku untuk segera menangkapnya."

"Tidak, tidak seorangpun yang dapat menyentuh tuan mudaku. Kau akan menyesal jika berani menyentuhnya!" ucap Iruka geram semabari menatap tajam Kabuto. Iruka terus berusaha melepaskan diiri. Dengan sedikit tendangan darinya, Kabuto melepaskan genggamannya. "Cih, cepat pergi atau kau akan menyesal!"

"Aku memang akan pergi. Namun, aku akan kembali tak lama lagi. Bersiap-siaplah menjaga tuan muda bodohmu itu." kabuto tiba-tiba menghilang dari pandangan Iruka. Iruka yang tidak mau ambil pusing segera masuk ke dalam apartemen tersebut. Dengan kasar ditendangnya pintu apartemen itu.

Matanya memicing tajam melihat Itachi sedang tertidur di sofa, 'Sedang apa Uchiha disini?' batinnya sembari terus melangkah menuju lantai dua. Kaki itu mulai menapaki tangga itu dengan tergesa-gesa. Saat kamar Naruto sudah dekat, Iruka lagsung masuk dan membungkuk, "Maaf Gaara-_sama_, tapi kita harus segera membawa tuan muda pergi dari sini. Mereka sudah memulai aksinya." Ucap Iruka tanpa basa-basi. Sasuke yang mendengar itu mengernyitkan dahi pertanda heran.

"Cih, aku akan menjaganya sementara. Kau pergilah hubungi Kyuubi. Dia harus tahu soal ini." Mendengar ucapan Gaara barusan, Iruka mengangguk mengerti dan segera pergi dari ruangan itu.

"Ada apa sebenarnya?" tanya Sasuke setelah kepergian Iruka. Matanya menatap tajam ke arah Gaara. Sembari tetap memegang tangan Naruto yang semakin lama terasa semakin dingin.

"Naruto diincar oleh pasukan iblis dari langit. Karena Naruto pemegang kendali api kegelapan, darahnya dapat membangkitkan seorang mayat hidup hanya dengan meminumkannya. Oleh karena itu, para iblis itu ingin menggunakan darah Naruto. Mereka ingin menghancurkan Istana Awan." Ucap Gaara mencoba menjelaskan kepada Sasuke. Matanya menatap Naruto yang terbaring lemah. Dia mengutuk Kyuubi yang sampai saat ini belum menghilangkan mantranya pada Naruto.

"Lalu bagaimana dengannya? Tubuhnya semakin dingin saja. Apa dia akan baik-naik saja?" Gaara hanya mengangguk sebagai jawabannya terhadap pertanyaan Sasuke. Tangannya mengeluarkan cahaya berwarna hijau dan mulai menaruhnya pada dahi Naruto. Mencoba untuk memeriksa keadaan Naruto. Gaara menghela napas saat menyadari jiwa Naruto sedikit tidak stabil.

**-Rubrum&Niebieski-**

Kyuubi terus berusaha untuk menemukan portal tempat dia pertama datang dari istana. Namun sepertinya portal itu telah disegel, entah oleh siapa Kyuubi juga masih belum mengetahuinya. Mata hitam kelamnya mencoba menerawang mencari tempat luas yang dapat dijadikan tempat membuka portal. Membuka portal di tengah keramaian dapat membunuh orang-orang disekitar. Kyuubi mulai merasakan detak jantung Naruto yang semakin melemah. Dia tahu jika jiwa Naruto sedang tidak stabil saat ini. Jika mantra itu tak dilepaskannya saat ini juga, maka Naruto bisa-bisa akan tak sadar-sadar. Kakinya melangkah menuju sebuah gedung pencakar langit. Mata itu terpejam, menyembunyikan mata malaikat kelamnya.

'_**MAXIMUS**_'

Kyuubi dalam hitungan detik telah sampai di atas lantai tertinggi gedung tersebut. Kyuubi menarik napas dalam-dalam sebelum membuat jaring-jaring panjang yang menyebar ke segala arah. Jaring itu berwarna merah menyala seperti jaring laba-laba yang terbuat dari api.

'_**VIGILEMUS**_' … '_**DIMITTERE'**_

Saat mantra itu dirapalkan oleh Kyuubi, aliran listrik tampak menjalar dari masing-masing jaring tersebut. Mata Kyuubi terpejam rapat menahan rasa sakit pada jantungnya. Dia terlalu banyak meggunakan kekuatannya seharian ini. Apalagi menghapus mantra dalam jarak sejauh ini dibutuhkan kekuatan yang sangat besar. Tak lama kemudian, jaring-jaring itu perlahan menipis dan mulai menghilang. Napas Kyuubi tampak terputus-putus saat menyudahi kegiatannya.

Baru saja dia ingin segera beranjak dari tempat itu, tiba-tiba Iruka datang sembari membungkukkan badan, "Maaf tuan muda. Tapi … pasukan dari istana iblis telah sampai ke bumi. Dan mereka akan segera membawa tuan muda Niebieski pergi dari sini. Gaara-_sama_ menyuruh hamba untuk melaporkan ini kepada Anda."

Kyuubi tampak menggeretakkan giginya tanda tak suka. Sebanarnya apa maksud orang-orang itu. Adiknya hanya ingin menyelesaikan tugasnya sebagai seorang pencabut nyawa. Tapi kenapa mereka malah mencoba memanfaatkan adiknya pada saat seperti. Dan juga kenapa kedua orang tua mereka dengan mudahnya tak menyadari perubahan detak portal menuju bumi. Kyuubi menganggukkan kepalanya dan menyuruh Iruka untuk pergi. Iruka mengangguk mengerti dan pergi meninggalkan tempat itu dalam sekejap.

Tugas Kyuubi belum selesai, dia harus menemukan tempat yang cocok untuk membuka sebuah portal. Entah apa yang akan terjadi pada kondisinya jika dia membuka portal dengan sendirian tanpa dibantu siapapun. Mata Kyuubi menangkap sebuah lapangan luas yang sangat gersang. Kyuubi mencoba mendatangi tempat itu dengan tergesa-gesa. Sedikit senyuman tipis dbibirnya saat melihat lapangan itu adalah tempat yang sangat cocok. Namun kegiatannya terhenti saat sebuah suara memasuki pikirannya.

'**Capat kembali atau kau akan mati, Rubrum!'**

Kyuubi merasa kesialannya begitu bertumpuk. Kenapa disaat dia sedang ingin menyelesaikan maslahanya, Niebieski malah terbangun. Memang dia tadi sudah melepaskan mantranya, hanya saja dia tidak akan menyangka Niebieski dapat bangkit pada saat jiwa Naruto yang tidak stabil seperti ini. Kyuubi mendelik kesal mendengar ucapan itu, "_Urusai_! Kau diam saja dan jaga Naruto agar tetap aman." Jawabnya sembari mendudukkan diri di tengan-tengah lapangan tersebut. Niebieski dan Naruto merupakan orang yang sama. Hanya saja, saat menjadi sosok Niebieski, Naruto menjadi sedikit brutal dan tak terkontrol kelakuannya. Niebieski adalah sosok pencabut nyawa Naruto yang diselimuti kegelapan. Hal itu menjadi lebih sulit dikontrol karena Naruto adalah pemegang api kegelapan.

'**Sial! Aku bilang berhenti, Rubrum. Kau kira aku bercanda, huh?'**

Beda dengan Naruto, Kyuubi dapat mengontrol sisi malaikat pencabut nyawanya. Sehingga antara mereka tak ada perbedaan yang mencolok. Hanya pada warna mata saja—Rubrum memiliki warna mata hitam kelam seperti malam. Semua pencabut nyawa memilik mata seperti itu. Terutama saat mereka sudah menginjak umur 13 tahun. Kyuubi tetap merapalkan mantra-mantra yang dia kenal dengan baik. Tak mengindahkan teriakan-teriakan dalam otaknya.

'**RUBRUM! Dengarkan aku!**'

'_**DETRAHO**_' … '_**A CIRCULI**_' … '_**IN TERRA**_'

Kyuubi tak mendengarkan teriakan marah tersebut. Dia tetap saja mengucapkan mantra-mantra tersebut. Seketika itu juga, muncul sebuah lingkaran dengan bintang bersudut enam di tengah-tengahnya. Lingkaran itu dikelilingi oleh sengatan listrik dan api merah menyala. Tampak sebuah lingkaran kecil berada di tengah-tengahnya dengan sebuah pedang yang menancap ditengahnya. Kyuubi tampak sedikit kepayahan menahan semua mantra itu sekaligus. Napasnya terengah-engah, keringat dingin mengucur deras dari pelipisnya. Setitik cairan merah mulai menetes dari sudut bibirnya.

'**Rubrum, kumohon berhenti menyakiti dirimu sendiri!**'

'_**RESERO**_' … '_**APERIRE**_'

"Uhuk-uhuk-ugh." Darah segar mengalir dari mulut Kyuubi. Dia sudah terlalu memaksakan diri. Kyuubi sudah merapalkan mantra lebih dari yang seharusnya dia gunakan dalam sehari. Apalagi kondisi Kyuubi yang semakin lama semakin memburuk. Kyuubi berusaha tetap tersenyum, sebelah matanya tertutup menahan rasa sakit pada sekujur tubuhnya. Dia harus menyelesaikan ini. Dia harus membawa Naruto kembali ke istana. Hanya dengan berada di istana, Naruto bisa sedikit lebih aman dan terlindungi. Lingkaran kecil itu perlahan-lahan mulai terbuka dan memperlihatkan pedang merah menyala sebagai segelnya.

'**Kumohon … hiks, kumohon Kyuu-**_**nii**_**. Henti-hiks-kan.**'

Mata Kyuubi membulat sempurna. Suara itu bukan suara Niebieski … itu … itu suara Naruto. Kyuubi jadi semakin panik. Jika sampai Naruto menyusulnya kesini, maka semua usahanya akan gagal. Karena dia tahu, Naruto pasti akan mencegahnya bagaimanapun caranya. "Tenanglah Na-naruto. Tetap disana dan jangan gegabah. Aku akan menyelesaikan ini seben-ugh-tar lagi. Kau tenanglah. Setelah ini selesai aku akan segera kesana." Ucap Kyuubi ditengah-tengah kesakitannya. Kyuubi mencoba menenangkannya dan membujuknya. "Apa kau lupa siapa _Nii-san_-mu ini? Yakinlah, aku akan baik-baik sa-Naru! Apa yang kau lakukan. Cepat kembali, sialan!"

Kyuubi sedikit terkejut saat merasakan detak jantung Naruto mulai menjauh dari barier yang dipasangnya pada apartemen tersebut, dia pasti menuju kesini. Tidak … Kyuubi tidak akan membiarkan hal yang sudah sejauh ini dibuatnya menjadi gagal dan sia-sia. Harus … Kyuubi harus menyelesaikan ini dengan cepat, meskipun mengucapkan mantra-mantra itu dapat membunuhnya sekaligus … dia harus menyelesaikannya.

**-Rubrum&Niebieski-**

Gaara mencoba mengejar Naruto yang tiba-tiba bangkit dari tidurnya dan mulai berlari menerobos dinginnya malam. Sasuke yang sedikit terkejut akan kejadian itu hanya mampu mengikuti Gaara dari belakang. Gaara mengutuk dirinya yang lengah, seharusnya dia menjaga Naruto dan bukan membiarkannya kabur seperti ini. Naruto berlari sekencang-kencangnya. Menulikan telinganya dari teriakan Gaara maupun Sasuke. "Naru, berhenti! Apa yang kau pikirkan, hah? Kondisimu belum stabil."

"Dobe! Berhenti! Kau sedang terluka! Apa kau gila, hah?"

Naruto tak mengindahkan teriakan-teriakan itu. Kakinya terus melangkah menuju tempat dimana dia merasakan degup jantung Kyuubi semakin terasa dengan jelas. Matanya menerawang keseluruh penjuru penglihatannya. Mencoba menerka-nerka tempat yang cocok untuk membuka sebuah portal. Mata Naruto membulat saat mengingat portal tempat dia ke bumi dulu. Lapangan besar dan luas. Tanpa berpikir dua kali, Naruto segera bergegas menuju tempat tersebut.

Naruto sempat menengok kebelakang … Gaara dan Sasuke masih berusaha untuk mengejarnya. Dia tidak peduli … dia harus menggagalkan Kyuubi. Kyuubi akan terluka lebih parah jika seperti ini. Kakinya terus berlari dengan kencang. Air mata mengalir dari kedua matanya, "Maafkan aku, Teme." Lirihnya sembari tetap berlari. 'Maaf, Gaara-_nii_.' Tambahnya dalam hati. Tajamnya aspal dan dinginnya udara malam itu tak dirasakannya lagi. Dia baru sadar ternyata sudah pingsan hampir seharian penuh. Kerena seingatnya dia bertengkar dengan Kyuubi pada saat pagi hari.

Mereka semua terlalu seibuk dengan apa yang ada di otak mereka. Sehingga mereka tak memperhatikan dua orang pria sedang menatap mereka dengan seringaiannya.

.

.

Naruto menatap ke sekeliling, matanya menangkap percikan-percikan listrik yang besar dan dia sangat yakin kalau itu kekuatan Kyuubi. Kakinya terus berlari menuju tempat tersebut. Napasnya terengah-engah. Naruto menatap lingkaran besar dengan tembok api merah menyala yang dialiri oleh listrik disekelilingnya. Mata Naruto membulat sempurna saat melihat orang yang sedang duduk tak jauh dari lingkaran tersebut. Naruto mendekati orang tersebut dengan tergesa-gesa. Orang tersebut sangat lemah, napasnya terengah-engah, darah segar mengalir dari sudut bibirnya, sebelah matanya tertutup seperti menahan sakit, dan tubuh itu tampak bergetar. "K-kyuu-_nii_ he-hen—"

"Jangan mendekat! Aku bilang jangan mendekat!"

"Ta-ta—"

"Apa sekarang kau berani membantah kakakmu, Naru? Apa Niebieski yang telah mengajarkanmu? Apa kau tak lagi percaya padaku?"

"Kyuu-nii, ma-maafkan a-ak—"

"Bukankah aku menuruhmu untuk tetap berada disana? BUKANKAH AKU MENYURUHMU UNTUK PERCAYA PADAKU?" Kyuubi berteriak dengan kencang, membuat Naruto sedikit bergidik ngeri. Baru kali ini dia melihat mata Kyuubi yang seperti itu. Mata hitam kelam itu dikelilingi lingkaran merah yang menyala. Kobaran api merah menyala mengelilingi Kyuubi. Seakan-akan membuat tembok besar. "Jangan pernah mendekat, atau kau akan MATI." Ucap Kyuubi dengan dingin. Nada itu sangat pelan dan terkesan mengintimidasi.

Naruto menutup mulutnya dengan tangannya. Tak percaya dengan perkataan Kyuubi barusan. Naruto tidak tahu, didalam kobaran api itu, Kyuubi sedang menangis. Kyuubi berusaha menangis dalam diam. Kobaran api yang begitu besar membuat tangisannya tak terlihat oleh siapapun. Naruto menggeretakkan giginya dengan kuat. Dia melangkah secara perlahan menuju Kyuubi. Tak memperdulikan kobaran api dan listrik itu dapat menyakitinya. Dia harus mengeluarkan Kyuubi dari tempat penyiksaan itu. Ya, semkain banyak mantra yang diucapkannya, maka semakin pula dia merasa tersiksa.

**-Rubrum&Niebieski-**

Sasuke dan Gaara menatap pemandangan di hadapannya dengan _horror_. Lapangan luas yang gersang itu kini berubah menjadi lautan api dan listrik. Sasuke tampak tak percaya dengan apa yang dilihatnya. Sasuke terbelalak saat melihat Naruto terlempar dari dinding api itu. Naruto mencoba untuk menyentuhnya namun tak bisa. Setiap kali dia mendekat, api itu seakan-akan mendorongnya untuk menjauh. Tubuh Naruto kini penuh dengan luka akibat kegiatan yang dilakukannya secara berulang kali.

Kyuubi menangis dalam diam. Dia tak sanggup melihat adiknya tersakiti oleh kekuatannya sendiri. Matanya menatap sendu ke arah Naruto. Naruto jatuh tehempas sembari memegangi kepalanya, darah segar mengalir dari pelipisnya. Saat dia ingin bangkit, tiba-tiba sebuah panah melayang ke arahnya. Mata Kyuubi membulat sempurna.

"NARUTO AWAS!"

'JLEB'

.

.

"Ka-kau baik-baik sa-ugh-ja? Kau keras ke-kepala sekali. Lihat, ka-kau te-terluka, kan?"

Mata Naruto membulat sempurna melihat orang yang melindunginya. Tangannya bergetar merasakan aliran darah segar dari sudut bibir orang itu. Muka orang itu begitu pucat dan tubuhnya dingin.

"Ka-kau memang, Do-dobe." Mata itu secara perlahan tertutup. Tubuh itu tak bergerak sedikitpun. Tubuh itu terkulai lemas seperti sudah … MATI.

"Sa-sasuke … Sasuke? SASUKEEEE!"

_**To Be Continued**_

Haaah akhirnya selesai juga chapter 6 ini. Lama juga ya saya baru update heheh #nyengirayam

Aku mulai balsan reviewnya ya …

**Seakey07**: haha makasi atas reviewnya. Yo man! Banyak yang salah prediksi nih kayaknya hahaha. Hem kalo soal nambah usia Kyuubi itu masih RA-HA-SI-A #kelilipan

**Miharu Aina**: nah slah kan kamu! Kamu sih nda tanya ke aku #dicekek miharu. Yosh makasi atas review dan semangatnya yak! Yo man! Semoga chapter ini membuat kau sanang heheh ^^v

**Gb31**: yo! Terimakasi atas review dan rasa penasarannya. Ditunggu ya, rasa penasaran selanjutnya #dilindes ayam

**Hoshi Yukinua**: hehe iya, soalnyakan kemaren itu konflik Namikaze-Uzumaki bersaudara. Iya padahal aku mo bikin umur Naru 16 tahun aja #tomat dan apelpun bertebaran

**Za666**: waw! Nama kamu kaya nomor satan ya? #dilempar ayam. Heheh makasi atas reviewnya ya. Iya dong. Kan Kyuubi cinte ama Itachi *ketimbun apel*

**Zaky UzuMo**: kenapa semua pada ngira Sasuke sih? Anu kali ya, tampangnya emang cocok jadi pembunuh gitu, ya? Emang sih kayakny— #dibekep Sasuke. Pokoknya maksilah atas reviewnya

**Tobaru**: nyahaha Muku itu cakep loh #kelilipin mata. Nah kan semuanya pada ngira si Sasuke. Ckck adekmu Itachi … cocok jadi pembunuh kata para reader loh, bukan aku # geleng-geleng pala *mati ketindis reader*

**Ichkurorry**: kamu tau nda sih, aku itu uda mau mencoba membunuh Itachi biar Kyuubi idup lagi tapi … Izanaminya Itachi tuh di belakang aku terus #dipotong Itachi fansclub. Huaa maf-maaf *bungkukkin badan* hanya bercanda ^^v. oh iya salam kenal dari Oyabun-sama #tampang keren hahaha.

**Kamikanda Shizuku**: yo there! Makasi atas koreksi dan reviewnya ya ^^v. Iya, saya aja ampe jereng melototinnya _ heheh. Yosh makasi uda ngefave ya.

Ceritanya jadi kaya negeri sihir begini. Hehe gapapa deh, aku pengen ada berantem-berantemnya soalnya. Dan soal tugas Naruto kan masih ada 8 orang lagi ya? Kalo ngga salah si gtu. Itu tenang aja, ntar gorenya nyusul kalo perkara ini sudah selesai hehehe. Arigatou Minna-san * sliding bow*

**Saa, Mind to Review, Minna-san?**


	7. Chapter 7

_Chapter_ 7: _Am I Going to Die?_

A/N: heheh terima kasih reviewnya *bow* ha—ah senangnya dalam masa liburan sepert ini. Ini chapter 7, silahkan dibaca bagi yang berminat ^^v

_Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto_

_Rate: M_

_Pairing: SasuNaru slight ItaKyuu_

_Warning: AU, Shounen-ai, Typo(s), Abal, A little bit OOC maybe and Blood Scene._

_Don't Like Don't Read!_

_The God of the Death_

_7__th__ Chapter_

_Am I Going to Die?_

.

.

Itachi berlari dengan tergesa-gesa, wajahnya pucat dan penuh dengan peluh yang bercucuran. Tangannya menggenggam erat kalung merah pemberian Kyuubi. Itachi terkejut saat bangun tadi, kalung pemberian Kyuubi tiba-tiba retak dan terbelah dua. Entah kenapa, dia merasakan sesuatu yang sangat berbahaya sedang terjadi dengan Kyuubi. Itachi merutuki Sasuke yang seenaknya pergi meninggalkannya di apartemen ini. Itachi sendiri bingung harus pergi kemana di tengah malam seperti ini.

Tiba-tiba, seseorang dengan jubah hitam mencegah Itachi. Itachi yang terkejut tiba-tiba saja berhenti dan memandang orang itu dengan lekat. "Apa maumu?" ucapnya pada orang tersebut. Itachi mengambil samurai kecil dari balik bajunya dan mengarahkannya pada orang tersebut. Jujur saja dia tidak punya waktu untuk ini. Dia harus menemukan Kyuubi sesegera mungkin.

"Wow, wow! Jangan terlalu emosi anak muda. Kau tidak mau mengadakan pertumpahan darah disini, kan?" ucap orang yang memakai jubah hitam tersebut. Matanya menatap Itachi dengan tatapan mengejek. Orang tersebut tampak mendekati Itachi dengan perlahan tangannya mencoba mencapai Itachi. Namun, gerakkannya terhenti saat Itachi mengacungkan samurainya tepat di hadapan orang tersebut. "Wah, wah. Sepertinya aku sedikit kesulitan disebelah sini, Sakon."

Orang yang bernama Sakon itu hanya tersenyum dan secepat kilat sudah berada di belakang Itachi. Itachi yang terkejut akan hal itu segera melompat kesamping dan kembali menatap kedua orang tersebut. Sakon tersenyum mengejek dan berdiri bersebelahan dengan Ukon. "Hm, sepertinya kau cukup terlatih. Manusia yang menarik. Jika saja kau mau mengikuti kami. Mungkin kami akan mencoba meringankan hukumanmu."

"Cih! Aku tidak kenal dengan orang-orang seperti kalian. Jika kau ingin berkelahi, silahkan saja maju!" ucap Itachi dengan nada mengejek sembari mengambil sebilah samurai lagi dari balik pakaiannya. "Kau tahu, seorang _Assassin_ tidak akan pernah takut oleh apapun."

Sakon dan Ukon saling menatap satu sama lain sebelum menyerang Itachi secara bersamaan dari arah yang berlawanan. Itachi yang belum terlalu siap hanya mampu menahan serangan kedua orang tersebut dengan kedua bilah pedangnya. Itachi merasakan remuk pada tangan kanannya. Itachi meringis sembari memegangi tangan kirinya, "Ugh, ternyata kalian lebih suka main keroyok, ya? Baiklah jika itu mau kalian." Itachi menyerang Sakon dan Ukon dengan cepat. Hanya dengan menggunakan tangan krinya, Itachi memegang samurainya dengan kuat dan melemparkannya ke arah Sakon. Namun Sakon dapat menghindarinya dengan cepat. Saat Sakon hendak menatap Itachi, sebilah pedang kembali mengarah ke dirinya. Sakon ingin melompat, namun pada saat dia ingin berpindah tempat, Itachi menendang samurai itu. Samurai itu mengarah ke arah Sakon dengan cepat dan menembus kepala Sakon. Darah segar terciprat dari dahi Sakon dengan deras.

Ukon yang melihat kejadian yang begitu cepat berlalu hanya dapat membelalakkan matanya, "Be-beraninya kau menyakitinya!" Ukon berlari ke arah Itachi yang sedang terduduk lelah. Tangan kanannya masih terasa sakit dan tenaganya belum pulih dengan sepenuhnya. Itachi yang tak sempat mengelak hanya mampu menahan sakit saat tubuhnya membentur tembok di belakangnya. Itachi merasakan pusing saat mencoba membuka matanya. Yang terakhir dapat dia lihat sebelum kesadarannya meninggalkannya adalah seorang pria dengan rambut pirang yang sedang membelakanginya.

**-Rubrum&Niebieski-**

Naruto menatap tubuh Sasuke yang berlumuran darah dengan mata yang beruraian air mata. Naruto bergetar saat tak merasakan pergerakan pada tubuh Sasuke. Wajah yang pucat itu kini penuh dengan darah. Tangan yang selalu mengacak rambut pirangnya kini terkulai tak berdaya. Naruto merasakan darah dalam dirinya mendidih saat melihat hal itu. Naruto meletakkan tubuh Sasuke di tanah dengan pelan. "Gaara … jaga dia untukku." Ucap Naruto sembari bangkit dari duduknya. Tangannya terkepal erat, kuku-kuku tajamnya menembus menusuk kulit telapak tangannya. Matanya menatap geram pada dua orang di hadapannya. Pria dengan rambut hitam panjang dan mata hitam kelam yang sedang memegang sebuah pisau di sbelah tangannya, Yomi. Di sebelahnya terdapat wanita berambut merah dan mengenakan sebuah kaca mata dan ditangannya terdapat sebuah busur panah, Karin. Naruto mendekati kedua orang itu dengan perlahan.

"Mundur! Mundur sialan! Jangan pernah kau mendekati mereka!" teriak Kyuubi dari kejauhan. Mencoba menyuruh Naruto untuk kembali ke tempatnya. Kyuubi tahu siapa orang yang ada di hadapan Naruto. Mereka adalah pasukan elit dari kerajaan Iblis. Kyuubi mencoba menahan kekuatan portal yang semakin lama semakin membuatnya merasa lelah. Kyuubi tak lagi dapat mengontrol pikiran Naruto.

Naruto mendekati kedua orang tersebut sembari menyeringai. Mata itu tak lagi berwarna biru ataupun hitam. Mata itu kini berwarna putih polos. Mata putih itu tampak bercahaya dan mengeluarkan darah berwarna hitam, bukan berwarna merah lagi. Taring yang panjang dan tajam tampak jelas terlihat keluar secara perlahan dari mulutnya. Naruto bukanlah seorang malaikat pencabut nyawa ataupun manusia lagi. Kini Naruto berubah menjadi wujud iblis penguasa kegelapan. Naruto mengangkat tangannya dan mengarahkannya ke arah kedua orang tersebut. Hanya dengan mengibaskan tangannya. Ledakan api hitam besar tepat mengenai kedua orang itu sehingga Karin dan Yomi terlempar jauh.

Gaara tak memperdulikan apa yang terjadi di hadapannya. Yang perlu dilakukannya hanyalah menyelamatkan nyawa Sasuke. Gaara mencoba menghentikan darah yang keluar dari punggung Sasuke. Gaara masih bersyukur anak panah itu tak mengenai organ vital Sasuke. Meski begitu, kehilangan banyak darah juga dapat melayangkan nyawa Sasuke. Tangan kanan Gaara diselimuti oleh cahaya berwarna hijau. Gaara mengarahkan tangannya pada luka Sasuke. Gaara sedikit meringis saat merasakan luka Sasuke seakan-akan mengalir ke dalam tubuhnya. "Ahk! Sial! Kumohon bereaksilah." Ucapnya sembari mengalirkan kekuatan kehidupannya kepada Sasuke.

Keringat dingin mengalir dari pelipis Gaara. Masih mencoba untuk mengembalikan kesadaran Sasuke dengan kemampuan penyembuhannya. Gaara menutup matanya dengan erat saat merasakan racun yang ada di dalam tubuh Sasuke mengalir keluar dan menyerap ke dalam tubuhnya. Namun, Gaara dapat sedikit lega saat merasakan penerimaan tubuh Sasuke. Sasuke perlahan-lahan dapat membuka matanya. Meskipun sakit yang dirasakannya masih sangat terasa, tetapi itu semua lebih baik daripada dia tak bangun sama sekali. Sasuke menatap Gaara dengan seksama—pandangannya masih sedikit kabur.

"Ah, syukurlah kau sudah sadar. Sebaiknya kau istirahat dulu. Biar saja sisanya diurus ol—NARUTO!" Gaara membulatkan matanya saat melihat Naruto dipasung pada sebuah pohon. Matanya terpejam dan darah terus-terusan mengalir dari sudut bibirnya. Gaara tak habis pikir bagaimana bisa Naruto berubah sampai seperti itu. Itu artinya, Naruto bukanlah seorang malaikat lagi, melainkan … seorang iblis. "Ck! Bocah itu. Sasuke, kau tetap disini!" Sasuke yang ingin membantu Naruto hanya dapat meringis saat semua tubuhnya terasa seperti lumpuh. Tak ada satupun anggota tubuhnya yang dapat digerakan. Sasuke hanya dapat menatap Gaara yang mencoba menyelamatkan Naruto dari tempatnya terbaring.

**-Rubrum&Niebieski-**

Kyuubi sudah tidak tahan melihat adiknya yang seperti itu. Dengan kasar Kyuubi menutup kembali portal yang bau saja dibukanya dengan mengerahkan hampir seluruh kekuatannya. Kyuubi mencoba keluar dari lingkaran tersebut dengan tertatih-tatih. Matanya melihat Gaara masih berusaha untuk membebaskan Naruto. Maskipun Gaara tampaknya sedikit kewalahan dengan beratus-ratus panah beracun yang mengarah ke arahnya. Gaara mencoba menghindarinya dengan sekuat tenaganya. Kyuubi yang melihatnya hanya mampu menahan rasa bersalah yang semakin membuncah di dalam dirinya.

Kyuubi membuat sebuah segel berbentuk bintang segi enam menggunakan darahnya. Seketika itu juga, muncul sebuah tongkat berwarna merah dari telapak tangannya. Kyuubi membawa tongkat itu dan melemparkannya ke arah Naruto. Tongkat itu menancap tepat di atas kepala Naruto.

'_**CONTERAM SIGILLUM**_'

'BOOM'

'_**PERDERE**_'

'KRASH'

"Uhuk! Uhuk! Kumohon berkerjalah." Kyuubi terus menggunakan mantra dalam kekuatan yang besar. Ledakan-ledakan yang dibuatnya membuat seluruh segel yang dipasang pada tubuh Naruto terlepas begitu saja. Karin dan Yomi terlempar jauh akibat ledakan dahsyat tersebut. Gaara hanya mampu menutupi wajahnya dengan lengannya. Kyuubi terus berjalan ke arah Naruto yang sedang terduduk tak berdaya. Kyuubi menggerakkan tangannya untuk mengcak surai pirang itu dengan lembut.

'_**OCULOS TUOS**_'

'_**MORI**_'

Kyuubi memeluk tubuh Naruto dengan erat. Menutup kuping Naruto agar tak mendengarkan kata-katanya. Gaara juga tampak menutup kupingnya. Sasuke hanya menatap mereka dengan bingung. Sepertinya mantra itu takkan berpengaruh pada manusia. Sasuke menatap kesekelilingnya, matanya membulat sempurna. Semua tanaman dan makhluk hidup yang ada di sekitarnya tampak terbakar oleh api berwarna merah menyala, tak terkecuali kedua orang yang menyerangnya tadi. Kyuubi dapat merasakan tubuhnya semakin lemah dan lemah. Kesembilan ekor Kyuubi telah tampak. Itu menandakan bahwa dirinya sudah pada masa teratas kekuatannya.

"Hei? Kau tak apa-apa, kan? Kumohon jawab aku!" ucap Kyuubi sembari memeluk Naruto dengan erat. Tangannya terasa bergetar seakan-akan tak merasakan apapun. Mantra yang baru saja dia ucapkan adalah mantra … kematian. Mantra terbesar yang dia ketahui. Kyuubi tersenyum saat melihat Naruto mulai membuka matanya. Namun, mata Kyuubi membulat sempurna saat mata Naruto masih berwarna putih dan cahayanya semakin terang. 'Sial! Kekuatannya terlalu besar untuk menerima mantraku.' Batin Kyuubi tetap menatap Naruto.

Naruto menatap Kyuubi dengan datar. Tangannya terangkat dan diselimuti oleh api hitam yang semakin lama semakin pekat saja warnanya.

"Wah! Wah! Sepertinya sandiwara antara kakak dan adik yang cukup menarik. Tuan Orochimaru? Apakah kau ingin aku menghabisinya untukmu?" ucap seorang pria dengan kacamata bulat dan rambut perak, Kabuto. Kacamatanya tampak berkilat menatap Kyuubi dan Naruto. Kabuto berjalan mendekati Kyuubi yang berusaha melindungi Naruto. Dengan sisa-sisa tenaganya, Kyuubi membuat sebuah bola api yang menyelimuti mereka berdua.

'_**IGNIS PILA**_'

Namun, karena tenaga Kyuubi yang memang sudah berada di batas maksimum, bola tersebut perlahan-lahan menipis dan mulai menghilang. Kabuto membuat sebuah segel dengan tangannya dan menghasilkan sebuah bola hijau yang dipenuhi aliran listrik. Dengan seringaiannya, Kabuto melemparkan bola itu ke arah Naruto dan Kyuubi. Kyuubi yang tidak ingin Naruto terluka lagi, segera maju dan berusaha melindungi Naruto sebisanya.

'_**TENERE**_'

'BRUAK' … 'BOOM' …

'DUAR'

"Arrggghhhh!" Kyuubi berteriak kesakitan saat merasakan ledakan hijau tersebut bertabrakan dengan api merahnya dan mengenai dirinya. Sebelah mata Kyuubi tertutup karena terlindung oleh darah yang mengalir deras dari dahinya. Tubuh Kyuubi perlahan-lahan merosot ke tanah karena sudah tak kuat menahan serangan Kabuto. Kabuto terus-terusan menyerang Kyuubi yang sudah tak berdaya. Kyuubi hanya mampu menahan rasa sakit yang menyerang tubuhnya. Sekujur tubuhnya seakan-akan sudah remuk dan tak dapat digerakkan lagi.

Gaara yang melihat hal itu langsung segera bangkit dan melemparkan tombak-tombak yang terbuat dari pasirnya. "Baraninya kau membuatnya seperti itu! Dasar sialaaaaan!" Gaara terus-terusan menyerang Kabuto dengan pasirnya secara membabi buta. Kabuto hanya menghindari dengan tawanya yang sungguh menyebalkan bagi Gaara. Gaara sedikit meringis saat merasakan sebuah benda tajam menancap tepat di dadanya, "A-akh! A-apa yang k-kau laku-arrrghhhh!" Gaara berteriak kesakitan saat panah yang menancap didadanya mengalirkan listrik dan menyengat organ dalamnya. Gaara sempat melihat jauh ke depan, dan disana ada seorang pria berambut putih dan gigi-gigi yang tajam, Suigetsu. Tubuh Gaara ambruk sebelum dia sempat menjangkau tubuh Kyuubi. "_Go-gomen_, Kyuu."

**-Rubrum&Niebieski-**

Naruto memandang tubuh Kyuubi yang tergeletak tak berdaya di atas tanah. Tubuh Kyuubi dipenuhi darah dan luka-luka yang dalam.

'DEG'

"Arrrghhh!"

'DEG'

"He-hentikan! Kumohon hentikan!"

Naruto terus-terusan berteriak tak karuan sembari memegangi kepalanya. Matanya perlahan-lahan kembali normal seperti biasanya. Naruto menangis saat melihat tubuh Kyuubi dan Gaara yang tergeletak tak berdaya. Matanya menerawang mencoba mencari Sasuke. Namun dia tak menemukan Sasuke dimanapun. Mata Naruto terasa panas. Tubuhnya terjatuh ke tanah dan Naruto meraung kesakitan, "Ke-kembalikan! KEMBALIKAN DIA! KEMBALIKAN MEREKA!"

'BWUSSH'

Angin kencang berhembus mengelilingi Naruto. Api hitam menguar dari dalam tanah. Tampak dua sayap merah keluar dari punggung Naruto. Kabuto dan Orochimaru membulatkan matanya saat melihat api hitam tersebut berkumpul menjadi bola api besar. "Arrgghh! MATI KALIAN!" ucap Naruto sembari terbang membawa gumpalan api besar tersebut. Namun, pada saat Naruto ingin melemparkan api tersebut, angin kencang berhembus ke arahnya dan membuat bola api itu sirna seketika. Naruto terhempas ke tanah dengan kasar bersamaan dengan Kabuto dan Orochimaru yang terlempar jauh akibat angin tersebut. Naruto meringis saat merasakan sebelah sayapnya tampak patah.

Naruto mencoba untuk bangkit namun sangat sulit untuknya bergerak. Tiba-tiba Naruto merasakan tangan yang terulur ke arahnya dan memeluknya dengan erat. Naruto yang masih kesakitan hanya dapat pasrah saat orang itu memeluknya dengan erat sembari mengecup keningnya yang penuh darah. Masih dengan memeluk Naruto, orang tersebut membuat pusaran angin yang dialiri petir pada sebelah tangannya yang bebas. Pusaran itu semakin lama semakin besar. Dengan seringaiannya, orang itu melempar bola angin itu tepat ke arah Kabuto dan Orochimaru yang masih terkulai lemah.

'DUAR'

Kabuto dan Orochimaru berteriak kesakitan saat pusaran angin itu meledak ke arah tubuhnya. Petir tersebut perlahan-lahan mengikis tubuh mereka sampai tak tersisa sedikitpun.

'_**ABIIT AETERNUM**_'

Ucap orang tersebut sembari mennghela napas lega. Matanya menatap Naruto yang tampak pingsan di pelukannya. "Ha—ah, kenapa kalian mengikuti elemen api? Bukankah angin lebih bagus? Kalian tidak mau mengikuti jejakku, ya?" ucap orang tersebut sembari mengacak rambut Naruto pelan. Kakinya melangkah mendekati Kyuubi yang sedang tak sadarkan diri. Diletakkannya tubuh Naruto di sebelah tubuh Kyuubi. Orang itu kembali bergerak untuk menggendong tubuh Gaara yang tak jauh dari tempatnya berada. Dan dia kembali meletakkan tubuh Gaara dengan pelan di sebelah Kyuubi dan Naruto.

'_**FREGIT DOLOR**_'

Ucapnya sembari mengeluarkan angin sejuk yang menyelimuti mereka bertiga. Matanya menatap ketiga orang tersebut dengan lega saat luka-luka yang ada disekujur tubuh mereka perlahan menghilang dengan sempurna. "Iruka … tolong rawat kedua pria itu dengan baik. Aku akan menusul jika urusan ini sudah selesai." Ucapnya sembari membuat bola angin kecil sebagai pesannya tadi. Bola tersebut akan terbang sendiri menuju orang yang di perintahkannya.

Mata Kyuubi perlahan-lahan mulai terbuka. Meski pandangannya sedikit kabur, Kyuubi dapat melihat sosok di hadapannya dengan cukup baik. Sosok itu tersenyum ke arahnya sembari melambai kecil. "Kau baik-baik saja, Rubrum?" tanya orang tersebut sembari mengacak rambut Kyuubi yang berantakan.

Kyuubi memperhatikan orang tersebut dengan seksama. Senyum teduh, mata biru cerah, dan rambut pirang itu. Matanya membulat sempurna saat menyadari siapa sosok yang ada di hadapannya, "A-ayah!"

_**To Be Continued**_

Haaaah dasar chapter tidak jelas. Maaf jika ini sangat aneh bagi kalian. Aku juga sadar kok ToT, aku hanya berusaha untuk melakukan sebaik mungkin yang aku bisa. Maafkan aku *bow 180°* begini nih kalau kebanyakan Fic multi chapter hehehe. Tapi aku janji chapter selanjutnya akan lebih baik dari ini ^^v.

**Saa, Mind to Review, Minna-san?**


	8. Chapter 8

_Chapter_ 8: _Sadness_

_Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto_

_Rate: M_

_Pairing: SasuNaru slight ItaKyuu_

_Warning: AU, Shounen-ai, Typo(s), Abal, A little bit OOC maybe and Blood Scene._

_Don't Like Don't Read!_

_The God of the Death_

_8__th__ Chapter_

_Sadness_

.

.

Deru angin berhembus dengan teratur saat ini. Keheningan suasana menjelang pagi begitu tenang dan damai. Aroma malam yang begitu khas masih tercium jelas di indra penciuman setiap orang. Tampak cahaya matahari mulai menerobos sisa-sisa kegelapan malam yang begitu tenang dan dingin. Mencoba mendominasi dan memberikan cahaya akan kegelapan pagi ini. Tetes embun yang dingin mulai menguap.

Tampak seorang pria dengan surai merah kejinggaan menghela napas berat. Kepulan uap keluar begitu saja dari mulutnya. Menandakan betapa dinginnya suasana pagi ini. Dengan langkah pelan dia meninggalkan ambang jendela tersebut. Matanya terpaku pada sosok yang masih tertidur di ranjang berukuran besar. Sedikit senyuman tipis terukir tulus di wajahnya. Dengan pelan dia mendekati sosok berambut pirang tersebut.

Tangannya bergerak untuk mengelus surai pirang tersebut, "Cepatlah bangun. Tidakkah kau ingin melihat ayah, bocah nakal?" ucap sosok tersebut sembari mendengus kecil. Matanya lalu beralih pada sosok berambut pirang lainnya yang saat ini sedang menatap mereka berdua, "Ayah, kenapa dia tidak mau bangun juga?" ucapnya sembari tetap menatap sosok berambut pirang tersebut dengan sedikit khawatir.

Sang ayah hanya tersenyum dan mendekati mereka berdua, "Dia akan bangun sebentar lagi. Sebaiknya kau kebawah dulu. Gaara sudah menyiapkan makanan." Ucap ayah tersebut dengan lembut. Matanya menatap lekat kedua orang putra kesayangannya. Dengan pelan dia menempelkan dahinya ke dahi Naruto. Tak lama setelah itu, mata biru langit itu perlahan menampilkan keindahannya kembali. "Nah, dia bangun, kan?" ucapnya sembari menarik Kyuubi untuk melihat Naruto.

Mata Kyuubi membulat sempurna saat melihat hal tersebut. Dengan cepat dia menarik Naruto ke dalam pelukannya. Memeluknya dengan erat, seakan-akan tak mengijinkan bocah itu untuk pergi darinya barang sejenak. "Syukurlah, Naru. Ternyata kau sudah bangun." Ucapnya dengan suara yang teredam. Kyuubi membenamkan kepalanya di bahu Naruto. Entah kenapa, dia sangat menyayangi bocah nakal yang terakhir kali hampir membuatnya mati mendadak ini.

"K-kyuu-_nii_ … maafkan kecerobohan, Naru." Lirihnya sembari membalas pelukan kakaknya dengan erat. Perlahan-lahan air matanya mulai mengalir dengan deras. Mencurahkan semua perasaan sedihnya yang selama ini terpendam dalam di hatinya. Tangannya menggenggam erat pakaian milik kakaknya. Entah berapa banyak kata maaf yang digumamkannya. Ayah mereka yang melihat hal tersebut hanya tersenyum.

"Mereka baik-baik saja … Kushina."

.

.

Saat ini mereka tengah berkumpul di meja makan—hendak sarapan pagi. Gaara tampak sibuk mengatur makanan di atas meja. Terkadang dia harus memberikan tatapan tajam pada Kyuubi yang selalu saja menggodanya saat menggunakan celemek masak. Ya, meskipun Gaara seorang pria tulen, dia pintar sekali kalau dalam urusan masak-memasak. Setelah dirasanya sudah semua, dia ikut mendudukkan diri di meja makan tersebut.

Kyuubi menerawang keseluruh penjuru sudut yang ada di ruangan tersebut. Entah kenapa dia merasa ada yang kurang. Dia menghela napas berat sembari menggelengkan kepalanya dengan pelan. Sang ayah yang melihat gelagat anakanya tersebut hanya tersenyum tipis dan menopang dagunya. Sedikit senyuman mengejek terukir manis di bibirnya, "Kau mencari pacarmu, ya?" ucap sang ayah sembari memperhatikan Kyuubi dengan seksama.

Muka Kyuubi memerah sempurna mendengar ucapan ayahnya. Matanya membelalak menatap makanan di hadapannya, "A-ah tidak. Si-siapa bilang. Aku hanya sedang bingung. Itu saja." Ucapnya sedikit gugup sembari memulai memakan makanannya. Gaara yang melihat gelagat Kyuubi hanya mendengus geli dan tertawa kecil. "Ke-kenapa kau ketawa, bocah panda?" ucap Kyuubi sembari menunjuk Gaara dengan sendok dan garpu yang ada di genggamannya. Gaara hanya mengangkat bahunya sembari menunjuk Naruto dengan dagunya. Kyuubi mengerutkan keningnya dan menatap Naruto. "Ada apa, Naru?" ucapanya sembari meyenggol adiknya.

"Aku seperti melupakan sesuatu. Tapi … aku bingung apa. Sepertinya ad-ahh! Iya, dimana si Teme?" ucapnya sembari menatap ketiga orang yang ada bersamanya dengan bingung. Dia mengetuk-ngetukkan jarinya pada meja sembari menunggu jawaban dari ketiga orang tersebut. Kyuubi hanya menunduk, dia sendiri tidak tahu dimana Itachi berada saat ini. Matanya beralih pada sang ayah yang hanya senyam-senyum tidak jelas.

"Kau mencariku, Dobe?" ucap seseorang dari arah belakang Naruto. Naruto membulatkan matanya dan segera berbalik melihat orang tersebut. Disana, seseorang dengan rambut hitam kebiruan yang mencuat ke belakang dan mata yang gelap sedang menyeringai ke arahnya. Entah kenapa, sendi-sendi Naruto terasa lemas dan sama sekali tak bisa menopang tubuhnya.

'BRUK'

Naruto terjatuh dari kursi tempatnya duduk. Tubuhnya bergetar hebat … dia menangis—tangisan bahagia. Sasuke hanya tersenyum tipis dan mendekati Naruto—mendekapnya dengan lembut. "Maaf telah membuatmu khawatir." Ucap Sasuke sembari mencium pucak kepala Naruto dengan lembut. Naruto tak mampu berkata apa-apa. Dia hanya menggeleng di dalam pelukan Sasuke. Sepertinya hendak mengatakan bahwa semua itu bukan karena Sasuke sama sekali. Sasuke mengeratkan pelukannya dan menatap Kyuubi, "_Aniki_ … dia sudah mati." Ucapnya dengan nada datar sembari menatap Kyuubi lekat.

Kyuubi terdiam dan memmbulatkan matanya dengan sempurna.

**-Rubrum&Niebieski-**

Kyuubi memplototi Sasuke dengan lekat. Mukanya sedikit memerah anatara menahan malu dan marah, "Kau … kau berbohong, ayam!" teriaknya prustasi sembari mengacak surainya dengan kasar. Matanya tak mampu menatap sosok yang sedang berdiri di ambang pintu yang sedang menyeringai ke arahnya. "Haiissh!" teriaknya sembari mendudukkan dirinya di sofa. Dia tidak mau manatap sosok itu sama sekali. Dia malu karena tadi menangis saat mendengar berita palsu Sasuke.

Sosok yang ada di ambang pintu itu hanya menyeringai penuh arti dan mendatangi Kyuubi. Kyuubi membulatkan matanya, "Ja-jangan mendekat! Ck, atau kau mati." Ucap Kyuubi sembari berdiri dari sofa tersebut. Kepalanya tertunduk dengan tangannya menunjuk ke arah sosok tersebut. Pria dengan rambut hitam dan mata hitam kelam itu sedikit tertawa kecil.

Dengan perlahan dia terus mendekati Kyuubi yang masih tertunduk menatap lantai. Tangannya bergerak dan menepuk kepala Kyuubi dengan pelan, "Pantaskah hal itu dikatakan oleh orang yang telah membuatku khawatir sampai ingin mati?" ucapnya sembari mengacak surai Kyuubi dengan kasar. Kyuubi manatap Itachi dengan tatapan tajam. Itachi hanya mendengus dan memperlihatkan sebuah benda yang ada di tangannya, "Sepertinya aku merusaknya." Ucapnya dengan senyuman sedih yang terukir di wajahnya.

Kyuubi menatap benda itu dengan seksama. Ternyata benda itu adalah kalung pemberiannya. "Itu mahal keriput. Tidak ada dijual disini." Ucapnya sembari mengambil kalung itu dari tangan Itachi. Kalung itu sudah terbelah menjadi dua dan batu merah pelindungnya sudah hampir pecah. "Ha—ah, ini barang bisa dijual dan harganya pasti mahal." Ucapnya sembari mengantongi kalung tersebut.

Itachi menatap Kyuubi dengan bingung dan mengambil kembali kalung itu, "Kau … kau mau menjualnya? Tidak! Biar aku saja yang menyimpannya." Ucap Itachi sembari menatap Kyuubi dengan _horror_. Kyuubi hanya bingung saat Itachi mengambil kalungnya kembali. Matanya lalu beralih pada sosok pirang yang sedang duduk dengan manis di samping Naruto. Dia sedikit membungkuk, "Terima kasih atas bantuannya, paman." Ucap Itachi sembari tersenyum tipis.

"Ah, tidak usah dipikirkan. Itu juga kesalahan dari kami sampai melibatkan manusia dalam masalah kemarin." Ucap Minato sembari tersenyum manis. Tangannya bergerak untuk mengacak surai pirang bocah disebelahnya, "Bukan begitu, Naru?" ucapnya sembari tersenyum misterius ke arah Naruto.

"A-ah iya. Itu kesalahan kami. Maafkan kami." Ucapnya sembari berdiri menghadap Itachi dan sedikit membungkuk. Matanya beralih ke kakaknya yang hanya memasang tampang tidak tahu diri dan tidak mau minta maaf sama sekali. Naruto hanya memanyunkan bibirnya melihat tingkah kakaknya yang notabene selalu tidak mau tahu. "Jadi ayah yang menyelamatkan Teme dan Itachi-_san_?" tanya Naruto sembari mendudukkan dirinya di sebelah ayahnya.

"Hm, sepertinya begitu. Tetapi yang mengurus Itachi kemaren adalah Deidara dan Sasuke bersama dengan Iruka." Ucap sang ayah sembari mengelus-elus dagunya. Naruto dan Kyuubi hanya mangut-mangut mengerti. "Kadaan kalian kemarin sangat memprihatinkan. Jadi kami harus turun tangan. Beruntung Gaara sudah mengambil racun yang ada di dalam tubuh Sasuke. Jika tidak, ya … sepertinya dia tidak akan ada disini lagi." Ucap Minato sembari menatap Gaara yang sedang sibuk bermain dengan bola angin berwarna hijaunya.

"Terima kasih, Gaara-_nii_." Ucap Naruto sembari menatap Gaara dengan cengiran khasnya. Gaara hanya mengangguk dan melenyapkan bola angin hijau di tangannya.

"Naru, aku dititipkan Iruka tadi. Ini spertinya tugasmu yang berikutnya." Ucapnya sembari memberikan sebuah foto kepada Naruto. Naruto mengambil foto tersebut dan memperhatikan sosok yang ada di foto tersebut dengan seksama.

"Keluarga … Taka?" ucapnya sembari menatap ketiga orang yang ada di foto tersebut dengan bingung. Minato hanya tersenyum saat melihat ketiga orang tersebut. Matanya lalu beralih kepada Itachi yang sedang sibuk bermain dengan ponselnya—sepertinya tidak bemain, melainkan sedang membaca sesuatu. "Tiga orang … banyak sekali." Ucap Naruto sembari memperlihatkan foto tersebut ke arah Sasuke. Sasuke mangambilnya dan memperhatikannya dengan seksama.

Itachi yang baru saja selesai membaca _e-mail_ di ponselnya menatap Sasuke dengan bingung, "Foto siapa?" tanyanya sembari menepis tangan Kyuubi yang sedari tadi sibuk membuat boneka rubah dari api. "Kyuu, jangan main api terus. Berbahaya." Ucapnya sembari mendekati Sasuke yang sedang menjulurkan foto tersebut ke arahnya. Sepertinya dia lupa jika Kyuubi merupakan pengandali api suci.

Itachi memperhatikan sosok tersebut dengan seksama, "Ini untuk apa?" tanyanya sembari mendudukkan diri di sebelah Gaara. Naruto hanya mengangkat tangannya. Itachi menatap Naruto dan kembali menatap foto tersebut. Tiba-tiba, seringaian penuh arti terukir di wajah tampannya. "Naru … sepertinya kau harus bekerja denganku malam ini." Ucapnya sembari mengembalikan foto tersebut kepada Naruto. Semua orang yang ada disana hanya terdiam dan saling pandang—minus Sasuke yang sudah tahu apa artinya.

**-Rubrum&Niebieski-**

**Malam hari. Kediaman Taka.  
**

Itachi menatap sosok di sampingnya dengan lekat. Sedikit seringaian terukir jelas di wajahnya, "Apa?" ucap orang tersebut dengan ketus. Surai merah kejinggaannya bergerak pelan karena tertiup angin malam yang cukup kencang. Kyuubi menatap sosok berambut pirang yang berdiri di atas menara Tokyo dengan sendu. "Padahal dia belum pulih total. Tapi sudah harus melaksanakan tugasnya. Dengan orang mesum sepertimu. Ha—ah, kau sedang sial Naru." Ucap Kyuubi sembari menopang dagunya tak peduli.

Itachi menatap Kyuubi dengan _horror_. "Ha—ah, kau selalu ngomong seenaknya, rubah jelek. Tapi … dia berbeda jika sedang melakukan tugasnya seperti ini." Ucap Itachi sembari menatap sosok Naruto yang tampak sedang berdiri memejamkan matanya. Sayap merahnya terbuka lebar. Ya, semenjak permasalahan kemarin, Sayap Naruto sudah tak berwarna hitam gelap seperti milik Kyuubi dan Gaara, tetapi berubah menjadi merah seperti darah.

"Dia anak yang kuat. Tapi … dia lemah jika melihat orang yang disayanganya terluka." Ucap Kyuubi sembari menatap Itachi dengan lekat. "Jadi, tolong jaga dia baik-baik. Aku akan menyerahkan sisanya kepadamu." Ucap Kyuubi sembari menatap Itachi dengan lekat.

Itachi hanya tersenyum dan mencium kening Kyuubi dengan singkat, "Tenang saja." Ucapnya sembari tersenyum tipis. Kyuubi hanya mengangguk dan dalam hitungan detik, tubuhnya berubah menjadi api yang perlahan-lahan menghilang. Itachi sempat memegang api itu. Tak terasa panas, yang terasa hanya kehangatan yang langsung menyebar ke dalam tubuhnya. Dengan cepat Itachi bergegas dan mulai memasuki rumah di hadapannya.

Itachi menatap rumah tersebut dengan seksama. Nuansa Jepang yang masih sangat kuno dan tertata begitu rapi. Dia sedikit menyeringai saat mengingat pesan yang tadi pagi dia baca. "Ternyata rumah koruptor terbesar di perusahaan Uchiha seperti ini, ya? Sebagai seorang pengurus perusahaan cabang Uchiha, sepertinya tidak mungkin mempunyai rumah semewah ini. Pantas saja ayah menginginkan mereka mati." Ucapnya pelan sembari menatap tiga orang yang sedang berbicang-bincang dengan bahagia.

Itachi tersenyum puas melihat hal tersebut. Dengan berkumpulnya orang tersebut, dia tidak perlu repot-repot untuk mencari mereka satu per satu. Itachi sedikit mendengus saat mengingat betapa mudahnya dia menerobos keamanan rumah ini dan menjadikan dapur sebagai tujuan pertamanya. Itachi melangkah dengan sebuah nampan berisi tiga gelas teh hijau. Itachi meletakan nampan tersebut di lantai dan menyembunyikan kedua pedangnya di balik _hakama_ miliknya.

Dia mengetuk pintu geser tersebut dengan pelan. "Maaf tuan, tehnya sudah siap." Ucap Itachi sembari membungkukkan diri. Itachi membuka pintu geser tersebut secara perlahan. Dengan pelan dia melangkahkan kakinya dan masuk ke dalam ruangan tersebut. "Ini tehnya, tuan." Ucapnya sembari meletakkan teh tersebut di depan masing-masing ketiga orang tersebut.

Seorang wanita dengan rambut merah panjang yang mengenakan kacamata tampak menatap Itachi dengan senyuman genitnya, Karin. "Ah, terima kasih. Tapi … sepertinya aku belum pernah melihatmu sebelumnya. Apa … kau pelayan baru disini?" tanyanya sembari menatap Itachi dengan lekat. Itachi hanya tersenyum manis dan mengangguk pelan. Karin membalasnya dengan senyuman genitnya dan mulai mengambil minuman tersebut.

"Hoek! Apa-apaan ini? Ini bukan teh! Minuman apa ini?" ucap seorang pria dengan rambut putih dan gigi yang tajam-tajam, Suigetsu. Suigetsu menatap Itachi dengan garang. Matanya melihat cairan yang baru saja dimuntahkannya.

"Kau muntah darah?" tanya pria lainnya yang berambut oranye jabrik, Jugo. Matanya menatap khawatir pada Suigetsu. "Kau baik-baik saja, Sui?" tanyanya sembari menepuk-nepuk pundak Suigetsu. "Kau! Apa yang kau masukkan pada minuman ini?" bantaknya pada Itachi sembari masih menepuk-nepuk pundak Suigetsu.

Itachi menyeringai kepada ketiga orang tersebut. Mata hitamnya mengkilat tajam penuh kepuasan. "Hoo, jadi kalian tidak suka, ya? Itu kubuat menggunakan darah pelayanmu yang ada di dapur tadi. Mungkin jika kubuat dengan darah lain kalian akan senang. Contohnya … darah kalian sendiri." Ucap Itachi sembari mengeluarkan dua pedang yang ada di balik _hakama_-nya. Ketiga orang itu menatap Itachi dengan _horror_. Masing-masing dari mereka mengeluarkan sebuah pistol kecil yang ada di balik pakaian mewah mereka. Saat mereka hendak menembak …

'SRET'

"Maaf, tapi sepertinya pedangku ini lebih terlatih daripada tangan kalian." Ucap Itachi sembari tersenyum manis dengan sangat tulus.

"AAAKKKHH!" Ketiga orang itu berteriak kesakitan saat Itachi tidak hanya membelah pistol itu, melainkan memotongnya bersamaan dengan tangan kanan mereka. Itachi menatap darah segar yang berlinangan di lantai dengan senyuman puasnya. Matanya menatap darah tersebut dengan lapar.

"KAU SIALAN! BERANINYA KAU MELAKUKAN INI PADA KAMI! PERGI K-AKHHH!" ucapan wanita berambut merah itu terputus saat salah satu pedang Itachi menembus kerongkongannya. Mata wanita itu membulat dengan darah segar yang mengalir dari kerongkongannya. Juugo dan Suigetsu menatap Itachi dengan _horror_. Itachi yang mengenakan topi pelayan membuatnya sulit untuk dikenali.

"SIAPA KAU SEBENARNYA, HAH?" Ucap Suigetsu sembari memegangi lengannya yang terus-terusan mengeluarkan darah segar. Dengan susah payah dia mencoba berdiri untuk mengambil pedang yang ada di dinding di sebelahnya. Namun, belum sempat dia menyentuh pedang itu, sebilah pedang melayang dihadapannya dan mengenai hidungnya. "AKHH!" dia berteriak kesakitan saat pedang tajam itu memotong hidungnya.

"Wah, wah, bukankah kalian tahu dengan baik jika aku benci keributan." Ucap Itachi sembari membuka topi pelayannya. Seringaian lebar terukir jelas di wajahnya saat menatap kedua orang tersebut yang sedang membulatkan matanya tak percaya.

"U-uchiha!"

**-Rubrum&Niebieski-**

Seorang bocah dengan surai pirang dan mata hitam gelap sedang menatap kegiatan Itachi dari atas pohon dengan antusias. Sayap merahnya menutup dengan rapat, "Lama sekali aku tak melihat darah." Ucapnya sembari memandang dua buah foto di hadapannya. "Tugas ini saja belum selesai. Iruka sudah memberikanku tugas lagi. Ha—ah, tinggal sebulan lagi tugasku akan selesai. Jika aku menyelesaikan tugas ini … tinggal lima orang lagi. Aku harus menghabisi dua orang ini lagi. Berarti masih ada tiga orang yang belum kuketahui." Ucapnya sembari mengantongi foto tersebut.

Matanya menatap orang yang saat ini sedang menatapnya dengan pandangan flegma miliknya. "Jangan memaksakan diri." Ucapnya pelan sembari mendekati Naruto. Rambut hitam kebiruannya melambai pelan saat tertiup angin malam. Jarak mereka kini hanya beberapa meter saja. "Berhenti memaksakan diri." Ucapnya sembari mendekati Naruto dan saat ini mereka sudah berada dengan jarak yang sangat dekat.

"Maaf, tapi aku harus menyelesaikan tugasku dengan cepat." Ucap Naruto sembari tersenyum manis pada orang itu. Mata hitam kelamnya kini kembali menjadi biru cerah. Sasuke tak mampu untuk tak memeluk sosok yang ada di hadapannya tersebut. Dengan lembut dia mendekap tubuh mungil tersebut. Tangannya bergerak untuk mengelus punggung tersebut dengan lembut. Sasuke meletakkan dagunya pada bahu Naruto.

"Berhenti membuatku khawatir, malaikat kecil." Ucapnya sembari tersenyum tipis. Sasuke mendekap tubuh itu semakin erat. Naruto hanya mengangguk kecil dan menarik Sasuke agar mereka berhadapan. Naruto tersenyum lebar dan mencium Sasuke dengan lembut.

"Tenang saja. Aku akan baik-baik saja." Ucapnya sembari pergi dari tempat itu dan memasuki rumah tradisional jepang yang ada di hadapannya.

"AKHHH!"

Sebuah teriakan pilu memasuki indra pendengarannya. Naruto menyeringai penuh arti sembari menapaki lorong demi lorong yang terdapat banyak mayat. "Sepertinya Itachi-_san_ membunuh seluruh orang yang ditemuinya di rumah ini." Ucapnya sembari menyenderkan tubuhnya pada sebuah dinding ruangan yang tampak berubah warna menjadi lautan darah.

.

.

Itachi menatap dua orang dihadapannya dengan geram, "Bukankah aku tidak suka saat kau berteriak. Berhenti berteriak!" bentaknya sembari mengambil kembali pedangnya yang tertanan di paha Juugo. "Aku sangat membenci orang yang membuatku berteriak." Ucap Itachi kembali menghujam pedang itu di tempat yang sama. Juugo hanya mampu berteriak kesakitan dan menatap muncratan darahnya dengan pasrah.

Suigetsu yang melihat hal tersebut tidak ingin tinggal diam. Dia bangkit diam-diam dan hendak menusuk Itachi dari belakang.

'SRET'

"Ughh!" belum sempat dia bergerak. Itachi melemparkan pedang yang ada di tangan kirinya ke arah Suigetsu. Matanya tetap terpaku pada Juugo. Itachi melemparkan pedang itu tanpa melihat Suigetsu. Pedang itu tepat menusuk telinga Suigetsu hingga tembus kesisi lainnya. Itachi menyeringai menatap juugo.

"Tinggal dirimu saja yang masih bernayawa. Aku sudah bosan mencium bau anyir di dalam ruangan ini." Ucap Itachi sembari menatap pedang yang di paha Juugo dengan datar. Itachi menggerakan pedangnya.

'SRET'

Itachi memutus kepala Juugo dengan sekali gerakan.

'SRET'

Itachi kembali melayangkan pedangnya ke badan Juugo yang saat ini sudah terbelah menjadi dua dengan isi perut yang terburai keluar. Tak ada teriakan dan erangan. Hanya suara cipratan darah yang mengisi ruangan sunyi itu. Itachi meninggalkan mayat-mayat tak berbentuk itu dengan langkah santai. Dibukanya pintu geser tersebut dengan pelan. Matanya menatap sosok yang sedang bersender di dinding sebelah pintu tersebut sembari memejamkan matanya.

"Terima kasih." Ucap orang tersebut masih dengan mata yang terpejam. "Terima kasih telah menjaga Kyuu-_nii_ selama ini." Ucapnya sembari menggerakkan tubuhnya dan memasuki ruangan berbau anyir tersebut. Matanya sempat memperhatikan punggung Itachi dengan lekat.

Itachi hanya tersenyum dan menggumam, "Terima kasih juga." Gumamnya sembari meninggalakan tempat tersebut.

"_Aku telah membagi nyawaku untuknya_."

Itahi menutup wajahnya dengan kedua telapak tangannya yang penuh dengan darah, "Kyuu … " lirihnya sembari menyender pada dinding di sebelahnya. Itachi menutup matanya menggunakan punggung tangan kanannya. Ingatan akan kata-kaa Kyuubi membuatnya semakin sakit.

'TES'

Itachi menitikkan air mata dalam diam. Tak ada isakan maupun tubuh yang bergetar. Hanya kesedihan mendalam dan air mata yang menemaninya.

**-Rubrum&Niebieski-**

Naruto memandang tubuh tak bernyawa yang berserakan di hadapannya dengan datar. Sedikit senyuman terukir di wajahnya, "Dia sedang tidak melakukannya dengan sepenuh hati." Ucapnya sembari menatap pintu ruangan tersebut. Tangannya bergerak untuk menyentuh ketiga tubuh tersebut. Dengan tatapan datar dan dingin, Naruto mengambil buku yang melayang di hadapannya.

'SRET'

Tanpa membacanya ataupun menyentuhnya, Naruto membakar buku tersebut dengan cepat. Matanya menatap ke langit hitam yang luas. "Entah kenapa, aku merasa ada sesuatu yang akan membuatku menitikkan air mata lebih dari hari ini." Ucapnya sembari membiarkan air matanya mengalir deras. Hatinya terasa remuk jika mengingat betapa tenang dia mengucapkan terima kasih pada Itachi. Terima kasih … tak akan membuat segalanya berubah. Setidaknya itu lebih baik daripada hanya berdiam diri memandang kesedihan Itachi yang semakin lama semakin mendalam. Naruto dapat melihat kesedihan Itachi saat dia menatap tubuh Itachi dari belakang.

Naruto melangkah dan menghancurkan dinding rumah tersebut. Sayap merah darahnya mengepak lebar dan meninggalkan rumah tersebut dengan jejak-jejak air matanya yang masih membekas dengan jelas. Berharapa tak akan ada hal buruk lagi yang terjadi setelah semua yang dilaluinya.

_**To Be Continued**_

Jawab pertanyaan di review ya!

1. Sakon Ukon pasukan iblis ato bukan? Tentu saja Iya! Hehe

2. Naruto iblis apa malaikat? Naruto itu malaikat yang mengendalikan api kegelapan Iblis. Ya, karena apinya itu dia jadi kayak malaikat yang memiliki kekuatan iblis.

3. ItaSasu kemana? Mereka sebelumnya dirawat sama Deidara dan Iruka.

4. Yang nyelamatin Itachi siapa? Deidara

Ha—ah! Akhirnya chapter ini sudah di update. Tinggal sebentar lagi cerita ini bakalan selesai. Ayo tetap semangat untuk menamatkannya! Yosh! Terima kasih untuk Reder-san! Heheh!

**Mind to Review?**


	9. Chapter 9

_**Chapter 9: It is not a Delusion **_

_**Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto**_

_**Rate: M**_

_**Pairing: SasuNaru slight ItaKyuu**_

_**Warning: AU, Shounen-ai, Typo(s), Abal, A little bit OOC maybe and Blood Scene.**_

_**Don't Like Don't Read!**_

_**The God of the Death**_

_**9**__**th**__** Chapter**_

_**It is not a Delusion**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

Desiran angin malam tampak begitu menggoyahkan tubuh. Kencangnya tekanan angin terasa begitu menusuk raga. Cahaya temaram sang rembulan tampak begitu anggun dan lembut. Pancaran bak pantulan batu permata itu terasa hangat. Semilir aroma malam yang mencekam mulai menelingkupi sebuah taman kecil yang tampak tak terawat dengan baik. Tampak dua orang bocah sedang berdiri menatap sang rembulan dengan penghalang gumpalan awan tipis. Bocah dengan surai pirang yang memiliki netra biru yang indah itu tampak sedang menggenggam dua lembar foto. Netra langitnya tampak menyiratkan kesedihan yang sangat mendalam.

Matanya menatap sosok di sebelahnya yang tampak sedang tertidur lelap. Mata kelam yang biasa orang itu tampakkan kini tersembunyi dibalik kelopak pucat tersebut. Tangan pucatnya tampak menutupi kedua matanya tersebut. Sosok berambut pirang itu tampak tersenyum dan bangkit dari duduknya. Dia meletakkan dua lembar foto tersebut di tempatnya tadi duduk. Dengan langkah pelan, dia mencoba menjauh dari sosok yang sangat dijaganya akhir-akhir ini.

Derap-derap langkahnya mulai tak terdengar lagi. Hilang ditelan oleh kesunyian malam yang begitu dingin. Mata kelam itu perlahan membuka lebar. Menatap kesunyian malam yang saat ini menemaninya dengan senang hati. Dia tersenyum miris sembari bangkit dari tidurnya. Tangannya bergerak untuk mengambil dua lembar foto yang ada di sebelahnya. Dia merobek foto tersebut dengan pelan, "Tidak adil, bukan? Kenapa orang yang sangat kusayang harus mengambil nyawa orang terdekatku." Ucapnya sembari memperhatikan dua lembar foto yang memperlihatkan dua orang pria dengan mata hitam yang sangat kelam. Yang satu memiliki rambut hitam yang sedikit keriting, sedangkan yang satunya adalah seorang bocah dengan rambut hitam jabrik.

Sasuke tersenyum miris sembari melangkah pergi dari taman tersebut. Matanya menatap jam tangan yang melingkar manis dipergelangan tangan kanannya.

Pukul 01.20 pagi.

'Semoga saja aku dapat merelakan mereka.' Batin Sasuke sembari memakai jubah hitamnya. Matanya menatap bangunan besar yang tak jauh darinya. Dengan pelan dia melangkahkan kakinya menuju bangunan tersebut. Dia tersenyum kecil saat melihat sosok berambut pirang yang sedang duduk di atas sebuah pohon besar. Matanya beralih pada dua orang pria yang sangat dikenalnya yang sedang terduduk dengan darah yang terus mengalir dari kepalanya. Sekitar sepuluh orang berpakaian serba hitam sedang berdiri mengelilingi dua pemuda tersebut.

"Kau adalah dua orang penghianat yang membantu keluarga Taka, kan? Kami melakukan ini semua atas perintah Madara. Kalian harus mati malam ini juga." Ucap salah satu dari kesepuluh orang tersebut. "Obito Uchiha dan Shisui Uchiha. Penghianatan di dalam sangkar. Kalian tak pantas untuk hidup!"

'BRUAK'

"AKHHHH!" kedua orang tersebut tampak berteriak kesakitan saat dua buah batu berukuran besar dijatuhkan tepat di atas lutut mereka. Bunyi remukkan tulang tampak terdengar jelas di kesunyian malam ini. Tampak salah satu orang yang berjubah hitam tersebut mendekati mereka berdua dengan sebilah pisau di tangannya. Dengan perlahan orang tersebut menggoreskan pisau tajamnya di pipi salah satu pemuda tersebut. Tak ada teriakan yang terdengar. Karena, dua orang temannya tampak menutup kedua mulut pemuda tersebut dengan sebuah kain tebal yang sudah direndam di air raksa.

Lelehan-lelahan daging bibir mereka akibat terkena air raksa tersebut tampak mengotori kain penyumbat mulut mereka. Sementara orang berjubah hitam yang tadi membelah wajah salah satu pemuda tersebut tampak sedang asik menguliti wajah pemuda tersebut. Daging bagian dalam wajahnya tampak terpampang dengan jelas. Tak bisa mati … namun merasakan rasa sakit yang luar biasa. Itulah yang dirasakan pemuda bernama Shisui tersebut. Rambut hitam yang sedikit keriting itu kini mulai basah dengan darah. Sebagian kulit wajahnya telah hilang tak membekas.

Sasuke hanya mampu memejamkan kedua matanya melihat pemandangan tersebut. Ingin rasanya dia menghentikan semua kegiatan tersebut. Namun, tak ada yang bisa dia lakukan jika Madara yang memberikan perintah. Matanya beralih pada sosok yang tampak sedang melihat kejadian tersebut dengan pandangan datar. Namun, dapat Sasuke artikan jika saat ini … orang itu sedang sedih. Sasuke mengerang kesal sembari memukul tembok di sebelahnya. Sepupu macam apa yang tak bisa menyelamatkan satu sama lain.

'KRAS' 'KRAS'

Tebasan berkali-kali dilakukan pada punggung Obito yang sudah penuh dengan luka yang sangat dalam. Salah satu dari orang-orag berjubah tersebut tampak meyiramkan sebotol alkohol berkadar tinggi pada luka tersebut. Kembali. Tak ada tangis dan teriakan yang memilukan. Terasa begitu sunyi dan tenang. Namun, sesungguhnya teriakan tersebut telah memendam di dalam hati kedua orang tersebut. Sasuke sungguh merutuki kebodohan kedua sepupunya yang dengan gampangnya terjebak ajakan orang-orang sialan tersebut.

Sasuke memandang miris pada tubuh kedua sepupunya yang kini terbalut oleh cairan merah yang sangat kental. Dengan kasar dia melangkahkan kakinya meninggalkan tempat tersebut.

'SHASSH'

Bunyi kobaran api yang membakar kedua tubuh sepupunya membuat Sasuke memejamkan matanya dengan erat. Tak ada sama sekali niat untuk meilhat kejadian tersebut. Dia tak peduli. Tak peduli dengan apa yang terjadi di belakanganya. Dia hanya fokus pada jalanan yang terasa begitu panjang di hadapannya. Dengan sedikit tertatih-tatih dia berjalan menjauh dari rumah yang sangat menyebalkan tersebut.

Naruto tersenyum tipis sembari turun dari pohon besar tersebut. "Pergilah jika kau tak sanggup." Ujarnya lirih sembari berjalan mendekati dua mayat gosong tersebut. netra biru lembutnya memperhatikan dua jasad tersebut dengan sangat lekat. Perlahan-lahan … bulir-bulir bening itu merembes dari sudut matanya. Naruto tersenyum miris dari balik tudung yang menutupi kepalanya. Tangannya bergerak dengan pelan—mencoba untuk menjangkau kedua puncak kepala jasad gosong tersebut. Mata birunya kini tertutup oleh warna kelam yang begitu dalam. Cahaya biru itu perlahan menelingkupi tubuhnya beserta kedua jasad tersebut.

'PLUK'

Dua buah buku berukuran sedang jatuh di hadapannya. Dengan perlahan dia menunduk dan mengambil buku tersebut. "_Sarabada_." Katanya sembari membakar buku tersebut—sama sekali tak berniat untuk membacanya. Kaki jenjangnya mulai melangkah menjauhi tempat tersebut. Tak ada niat untuk kembali menengok. Rasa bersalah yang ada pada dirinya terlalu besar. Terlalu besar untuk mengalahkan rasa egoisnya. Dia menatap kedua telapak tangannya dengan sendu, "Sejak kapan aku menjadi lemah seperti ini, huh?" tanyanya pada dirinya sendiri. Rahang itu tampak mengeras menahan emosi yang tiba-tiba membuncah di dalam dirinya. "Bukankah dari dulu kau memang lemah, Naruto?" dia terdiam saat kata-kata tersebut keluar dari mulut manisnya dengan sendirinya.

Mungkin memang benar dia orang yang lemah … sangat lemah. Namun, semua hal yang dia hadapi saat ini benar-benar membuatnya gila. Rasa bersalah yang bertumpuk pada dirinya selalu bertambah dan bertambah. Entah sampai kapan dia akan sanggup menanggung semua beban yang ada di dalam dirinya.

**-Rubrum&Niebieski-**

.

.

Suasana pagi yang masih terasa dingin begitu menyegarkan. Kabut tipis masih dengan setia menyelimuti biofera yang begitu ramai. Ritme kehidupan masih terasa begitu pasif. Pagi buta yang masih baru dan belum terjamah oleh kepulan-kepulan asap kendaraan bermotor. Alunan kehidupan yang terasa abadi terus merembes menyerap ke dalam lapisan bumi paling dalam. Mengambil panasnya bebatuan yang ada di lapisan terdalam. Membawa rasa hangatnya ke permukaan bumi. Bioritmik yang begitu damai terasa mulai menghangat seiring dengan kembalinya matahari.

Dengkuran halus terdengar mengimbangi dentingan jarum jam yang terdengar begitu lemah. Sosok bocah yang sedang tertidur tersebut tampak sedang memeluk gulingnya erat. Kedua netranya masih bersembunyi dibalik kelopak kecoklatan tersebut.

'TOK TOK TOK'

Ketukan pelan pada pintu kamarnya membuatnya sedikit menggeliat tak nyaman. Erangan kesal tampak meluncur manis dari bibir mungilnya.

'TOK TOK TOK'

"Naru, kau harus sekolah. Kau lupa sudah berapa lama tak menginjak sekolah?" ucap orang yang berada di depan pintu tersebut. Suara nyaringnya tampak terdengar pelan akibat dinding yang mengahalangi suara lantangnya. "Nar—"

"Engh, sebentar lagi aku akan kesana." Jawab Naruto dengan nada malas. Matanya lamat-lamat mulai terbuka lebar. Menampilkan dua pasang netra biru yang begitu indah. Tangannya meraih selimut yang membalut badannya dan melemparnya ke sembarang arah. Dengan sangat perlahan dia bangkit dari ranjangnya dan berjalan menuju kamar mandi yang tersedia di dalam kamarnya. "Gaara-_nii_, kau masih disana?" tanyanya sembari menengok ke arah pintu kamarnya.

"Kau ingin sesuatu?" tanya seseorang dari balik pintu tersebut.

"Tolong buatkan surat yang kuminta semalam." Jawab Naruto sembari masuk ke dalam kamar mandi yang terbilang cukup besar tersebut. Tangannya sempat meraih sebuah handuk kecil yang tersampir di kursi meja belajarnya.

'BLAM'

Pintu itu tertutup dan meinggalkan debaman yang tak begitu nyaring. Gaara yang masih berdiri di balik pintu tersebut hanya mengangkat kedua bahunya dengan bingung. Mata hijaunya menatap pintu di hadapannya dengan sendu. "Secepat inikah kau ingin pergi?" ujarnya lirih sembari pergi meninggalkkan tampat tersebut. Matanya beralih pada sosok yang sedang berdiri menyandar pada diding besar yang ada di seberangnya. "Sampai kapan kau akan berdiri seperti itu?" tanya Gaara pada sosok berambut merah kejinggaan yang sedang memejamkan matanya dengan santai. Dia berjalan perlahan mendekati sosok tersebut dan memegang bahunya dengan pelan. "Aku tunggu di bawah."

Sosok itu tampak membuka matanya dan mengangguk pelan. Matanya kembali tertutup saat Gaara sudah berada jauh darinya. Dia tersenyum tipis sembari mengacak surainya dengan pelan. Matanya terbuka dengan lebar, "Naruto … " lirihnya sembari menatap pintu kamar Naruto dengan sendu. Tangannya bergerak untuk memegang pintu tersebut.

'CKLEK'

Kyuubi segera menarik tangannya dan menaruhnya di belakang kepalanya, "A-ah, Naru. Gaara sudah menunggu di bawah. Hari ini _Oto-san_ akan kembali." Ucapnya dengan nada gugup sembari tersenyum canggung ke arah Naruto yang menatapnya dengan sebelah alis yang terangkat. Kyuubi tersenyum lebar sembari berbalik dan meninggalakn Naruto dengan cepat. "Cepatlah jika kau tak ingin kehabisan makanan!"

"Tu-tunggu!" teriak Naruto sembari mengikuti kakaknya dari belakang. Dia tersenyum lebar sembari berlari kecil. Matanya menatap sosok yang fisiknya mirip dengannya, "_Oto-san_! _Oto-san_ ingin pulang hari ini?" tanyanya sembari mendudukkan diri di hadapannya _Oto-san-_nya. Kyuubi sendiri sudah duduk manis di sebelah Gaara. Matanya menatap Gaara yang sedang memegang sebuah spatula dengan senyuman mengejek.

"Iya, _Oto-san_ akan kembali hari i—"

"Apa?" ucap Gaara dengan nada kesal sembari menunjuk Kyuubi menggunakan spatula yang ada di tangannya. "Jika kau menampakkan gigimu sedikit saja … kau akan ompong selamanya." Katanya dengan nada kesal sembari melepas celemek yang dipakainya. Mata hijaunya menatap Kyuubi dengan marah. Gaara kemudian tersenyum kepada Naruto dan Minato, "Selamat makan." Gaara tersenyum tipis sembari mulai memasukkan makanannya ke dalam mulutnya.

"Ka-kau! Kenapa denganku menatap seperti itu sedangkan dengan Naruto dan _Oto-san_ kau tersenyum?" tanya Kyuubi sembari menatap Gaara dengan_ horror_. Dengan kesal dia memplototi Gaara yang sepertinya tidak peduli dengan apa yang dibicarakannya. "Haiss! Dasar pan—"

'DUAGH'

"Maaf. Aku harus ke sekolah sekarang juga." Gaara membungkuk sedikit sembari melenggang pergi dari tempat tersebut. Naruto dan Minato hanya mampu menutup mulutnya dengan kedua tangan mereka—menahan suara tawanya agar tidak keluar. Naruto berusaha mati-matian menahan tawanya saat melihat Kyuubi tersungkur di bawah meja makan. Mukanya memerah menahan tawa yang ingin membuncah.

"Ketawalah sepuas kalian!" bentak Kyuubi dengan kesal sembari bangkit dari duduknya dan meninggalkan ruangan tersebut.

"Ha—ah, bukankah menurutmu Kyuubi adalah pria yang _tsundere_, Naruto?" tanya Minato sembari menopang dagunya dan menatap Naruto dengan lekat. Dia tersenyum tipis saat Naruto tersenyum lebar dan mengangguk.

"Semoga perjalanan pulangmu akan menyenangkan , _Oto-san_. Naru harus pergi sekarang juga." Naruto membungkuk dan berlari kecil meninggalkan ruang makan tersebut—menyusul Gaara dan Kyuubi.

Minato tersenyum tipis sembari melambaikan tangannya dengan pelan. "Tidak bisakah kau tidak menghapus senyuman itu darinya, Tuhan?"

**-Rubrum&Niebieski-**

Naruto tersenyum lebar saat bertemu dengan teman-teman sekelasnya. "Minna~" teriaknya dengan riang sembari memeluk seorang temannya yang memilik dua buah tato segitiga terbalik di kedua sisi pipinya. "Aku sangat merindukanmu~ suaramu yang seperti kaleng itu selalu terngiang di telingaku~"

'BLETAK'

"Jangan memelukku seperti itu! Itu semua salahmu yang bolos sekolah selama beberapa hari." Ucap Kiba sembari berusaha melepaskan pelukan Naruto yang sangat erat. Matanya menatap Naruto dengan sangat lekat. "Kau bolos kemana, huh?"

"Aku tidak bolos. Aku hanya mengunjungi kedua orang tuaku. Apa itu salah?" Naruto tersenyum lebar sembari mendudukkan dirinya pada bangkunya. Dia mengeluarkan sebuah surat kecil dan menggenggamnya dengan erat. Kiba hanya menggeleng dan tersenyum sangat lebar. "Aku akan ke ruang kepala sekolah. Aku ingin menyerahkan surat titipan ayahku ini dulu." Ujar Naruto seraya bangkit dari duduknya.

Kiba mengernyitkan alisnya bingung, "Surat? Surat apa?" tanyanya sembari member jalan keluar untuk Naruto dia berdiri sembari menatap Naruto dengan lekat.

"Surat cinta." Jawab Naruto dengan seenaknya sembari pergi dari kelas tersebut.

Hening.

Hening.

Hen—

"JANGAN BERCANDA! KEPALA SEKOLAH KITA ITU PRIA TULEN!"

"Hahahahaha."

Sasuke hanya mendecak ksela sembari bangkit dari duduknya saat mendengar tawa Naruto yang sangat menyebalkan baginya.

.

.

Sasuke menatap Naruto dengan lekat. Mata kelamnya menjelajahi seluruh tubuh Naruto—memastikan jika bocah tersebut sedang baik-baik saja. "Surat apa yang kau serahkan tadi?" tanyanya sembari berjalan menuju taman kecil yang berada tak jauh di depannya. Dia mendudukkan dirinya di salah satu bangku yang ada di sana. Menyandarkan punggungnya pada senderan bangku tersebut.

Naruto tersenyum tipis sembari mendudukkan diri di sebelah Sasuke. Dia meremas celananya sembari tersenyum lebar, "Entahlah, ayah hanya menyuruhku untuk memberikannya." Jawabnya singkat sembari menatap lurus ke depan.

Sasuke mendengus kecil sembari bangkit dari duduknya. "Begitu. Kita kembali ke kelas." Ajak Sasuke sembari berjalan terlebih dahulu. Sasuke mengepalkan tangannya dengan erat. Rahanganya mengeras, 'Kau sangat pandai berbohong. Sangat pandai. Sampai-sampai matamu dapat menyiratkan jika kau sedang berbohong.' Batin Sasuke marah sembari mempercepat jalannya.

"_Gomen_."

Sasuke terdiam cukup lama dan berbalik menatap ruang lenggang. Tak ada orang. Naruto sudah tak ada di belakangnya. "_Kuso_!" ucapnya dengan kesal sembari kembali berjalan dengan terburu-buru.

.

.

.

Kyuubi menatap sosok di hadapannya dengan kesal. "Put! Buat apa kau mengajakku ke panti jompo seperti ini?" tanyanya dengan kesal sembari mengacak surai merahnya dengan kasar. Mata darahnya terus menatap malas pada para lansia yang sedang berkumpul.

"Menyenangkan, bukan?"

"Apanya yang menyenangkan menatap orang tua yang sed—"

"Melihat mereka saling memberi afeksi satu sama lain. Seperti melihat kekekalan cinta dengan nyata. Meskipun mereka akan pergi pada akhirnya. Namun, melihat mereka tersenyum satu sama lain sangatlah menyenangkan." Ucap Itachi panjang lebar sembari tersenyum tipis. Matanya berbinar menatap hal yang ada tak jauh darinya. Dia beralih pada Kyuubi yang saat ini sedang tertunduk dalam. "Kyuu? Apa aku menyakitimu?"

"Nah, aku baik-baik saja. Kau tidak ingin pergi ke tempat lain?" Kyuubi bertanya sembari tersenyum tipis. Mata merahnya menatap Itachi dengan sangat lembut.

Hening.

Hening.

Hening.

"Kau menyeramkan, Kyuu!"

'BLETAK'

Kyuubi meninggalkan Itachi yang sibuk memegangi kepalanya yang tampak dalam proses membenjol. Kyuubi mendecak kesal sembari sedikit berlari-lari kecil. 'Dia pikir aku sanggup memasang tampang baik di hadapannya. Itu memalukan! Dasar keriput!' batin Kyuubi dengan kesal. Entah kenapa, meskipun Itachi sedikit menyebalkan … dia sangat menyukai hari ini.

**-Rubrum&Niebieski-**

Naruto menatap Iruka dengan lekat. Saat ini mereka sedang berdiri di atas atap sekolah Naruto. Iruka tampak menunduk hormat sembari memberikan sebuah surat pada Naruto. "Apa ini?" tanya Naruto sembari mengambil surat tersebut. Dia membukanya secara perlahan dan membaca rentetan kata yang tertulis disana. "Tugas terkahir? Bukankah aku masih memiliki tiga orang korban?" Naruto mengernyitkan alisnya bingung saat membaca surat tersebut. Dia mengantongi surat itu dan menyandarkan punggungnya pada pagar pengaman yang ada disana.

"Ketua yang meminta ini semua. Sisa tugas Tuan muda akan diserahkan pada Muku-_sama_. Ketua juga menanyakan apa Tuan muda akan sanggup menangani tugas ini? Jika tidak, kami bisa meminta Muku-_sama_ untuk melakukannya." Jawab Iruka sembari menunduk hormat. Dia memperlihatkan sebuah kertas yang berisikian perintah tersebut.

Naruto hanya mengangguk setuju sembari mengambil surat tersebut, "Aku akan menyelesaikannya. Tenang saja. Kau boleh pergi sekarang." Iruka mengangguk dan segera pergi dari tempat tersebut. "Kau belum puas mencuri dengar percakapanku, Teme?"

"Bukankah aku memintamu untuk jangan pernah berbohong denganku."

"Ternyata manusia memang sangat naïf. Tapi … aku minta maaf jika kau merasa kubohongi. Karena, semua yang aku katakan adalah benar. Percayalah padaku."

Sasuke tak menjawab pertanyaan Naruto. Dia hanya berjalan dengan perlahan dan mendekati Naruto.

'GREP'

Naruto tersenyum tipis saat merasakan Sasuke memeluknya dengan sangat erat. Entah kenapa, dia sangat merindukan momen-momen seperi ini. Naruto membalas pelukan tersebut dengan sama eratnya. "Kumohon jangan pernah meninggalkanku." Lirih Sasuke saat memeluk Naruto dengan erat.

Naruto tersenyum tipis sembari mengelus punggung Sasuke dengan pelan, "Meskipun aku akan meninggalkanmu … akau akan kembali lagi kepadamu. Sampai kapanpun … aku selalu bisa menemukanmu kembali … dan kau akan selalu melihatku dengan jelas. Di bawah payungan sebuah tempat … dimana selalu tampak matahari yang bagitu hangat dan besar."

.

.

'DEG'

Kyuubi menatap sungai di hadapannya dengan terkejut. Dia menatap Itachi dengan mata yang membukat sempurna. "Ada apa denganmu, Kyuu?" tanya Itachi sembari memgang pundak Kyuubi dengan pelan. Dia mengguncang-guncang tubuh Kyuubi dengan pelan. "Hei! Jawab aku!"

"Na-naruto … aku kehilangan jejak kehidupan Naruto." Kyuubi menutup kedua matanya dengan gelisah. Tubuhnya bergetar hebat. Keringat dingin mengucur deras dari dahinya. Mata merahnya perlahan meredup. Tangannya bergerak untuk memegang lengan Itachi dengan sangat kuat. Itachi hanya mampu meringis sakit saat kuku-kuku tajam Kyuubi menembus permukaan kulitnya.

"A-apa maksudmu Kyuu? Khh! Aku tidak mengerti." Ujar Itachi dengan terbata-bata. Itachi tampak menggigit bibir bawahnya dengan keras—menahan rasa sakit pada lengan kanannya. Dia memegang bahu Kyuubi dengan kencang, "Kyuu!" teriaknya dengan nyaring.

"A-ah, maaf." Ucap Kyuubi sembari melepaskan genggaman tangannya. Dia tersenyum miris saat melihat tangan Itachi terluka karenanya. "Sial! Penyembuhan bukan keahlianku. A-aku minta maaf telah melukaimu. Sepertinya kita harus ke rumah sakit untuk mengobatinya." Ucap Kyuubi dengan bingung sembari menarik Itachi untuk bangkit dari duduknya. Dengan cepat dia menarik Itachi dan membawanya keluar dari hutan kecil tersebut. Dia tersenyum tipis saat melihat jalan raya yang ada di hadapannya. "Ayo! Kita harus sege—"

"Kyuu! Aku baik-baik saja. Sebaiknya kau mengkhawatirkan dirimu sendiri. Coba lihat dirimu! Tubuhmu bergetar dan kau … kau sedang menangis, Kyuu! Ada apa denganmu?" Itachi memegang kedua lengan Kyuubi dengan pelan. Matanya menatap Kyuubi dengan lekat. "Tenangkan dirimu, Kyuu. Kau tidak sedang baik-baik saja. Kau tampak kacau." Itachi membawa Kyuubi ke samping sebuah toko yang sedang tutup. Dia mendudukkan Kyuubi pada salah satu kursi yang ada disana.

"Saat jejak kehidupannya seorang malaikat pencabut nyawa terasa lemah. Dapat dipastikan jika orang itu dalam bahaya. Na-namun, ji-jika kita sama sekali tak dapat merasakan jejak kehidupan orang tersebut, da-dapat dipastikan jika orang tersebut telah lenyap. I-intinya … dia telah mati. Da-dan aku merasakan hal yang sama dengan jejak kehidupan Naruto." Ucap Kyuubi panjang lebar sembari menutup wajahnya dengan kedua telapak tangannya. Dia menggigit bibir bawahnya untuk menahan isakannya. Terlalu mendadak. Semua ini terlalu mendadak. Baru saja dia merasakan jejak kehidupan Naruto terasa begitu hangat dan damai. Namun, entah kenapa … tiba-tiba saja dia merasakan hal yang sangat tidak ingin dia rasakan saat ini.

Kyuubi berharap jika Naruto akan baik-baik saja saat ini.

'_**Kyuu-nii …'**_

Kyuubi menengadahkan kepalanya saat suara Naruto memasuki pikirannya.

'_**Perasaan buruk yang selalu membuntutiku sudah terbukti.'**_

"Ma-maksudmu apa, Naru?"

'_**Aku sudah dapat merasakan orang yang akan bermain denganku untuk terakhir kalinya. Maafkan aku, Nii-san.'**_

"Na-naru! Si-siapa yang kau maksud?"

'_**Diriku sendiri.'**_

_**To Be Continued**_

.

.

Ha—ah, terima kasih bagi yang sudah membacanya.

_**Saa, Mind to Review?**_


	10. Chapter 10

_**Final Chapter: Our Red String **_

_**Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto**_

_**Rate: M**_

_**Pairing: SasuNaru slight ItaKyuu**_

_**Warning: AU, Shounen-ai, Typo(s), Abal, A little bit OOC maybe and Blood Scene.**_

_**Don't Like Don't Read!**_

_**The God of the Death**_

_**Final Chapter**_

_**Our Red String**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

Keheningan yang menyesakkan tampak menyelimuti ruang hampa di sekeliling pemuda berambut pirang tersebut. Suara gesekan daun yang tergerak angin tampak terdengar begitu jelas. Deru angin musim panas terdengar begitu riuh di telinga. Pendar-pendar sinar bulan pada langit gelap tampak begitu indah dan memesona tiap pasang netra. Tampak pemuda berambut pirang itu menyandarkan punggungnya pada sendaran kursi yang didudukinya.

Tangannya bergerak untuk menghalangi sinar bulan yang tampak mengenai wajahnya. Jemarinya bergerak terbuka, seakan-akan ingin meraih bulan yang ditatapnya. Dia tampak menarik tangannya kembali dan mengepalkannya dengan kuat. Cairan bening yang terlihat begitu berkilau saat diterpa sinar bulan mulai mengalir deras dari kedua pelupuk matanya. Namun … dia tersenyum. Bahkan tersenyum sangat lebar.

Dengan perlahan dia bangkit dari duduknya dan menatap tanah tempatnya berpijak saat ini. Sedikit demi sedikit, tetesan air matanya mulai menetes pada tanah di bawahnya. "Apa bumi masih mau menerima air mataku?" lirihnya sembari tersenyum tipis. Kakinya bergerak secara perlahan untuk meninggalkan tempat tersebut. Tempat yang mungkin tidak akan pernah dikunjunginya lagi.

"Ada apa denganmu?"

Kata-kata seseorang dari arah belakangnya membuatnya berhenti mendadak. Tanpa berbalik pun dia sudah tahu siapa yang telah menginterupsi langkahnya. "Selamat malam. Aku senang keadaanmu tampak baik-baik saja. Aku harus pulang lebih awal," ucap Naruto tanpa membalikkan badannya. Dia tersenyum tipis seraya melambaikan tangannya dengan pelan. Langkah demi langkah dilakukannya untuk menjauh dari pijakannya.

"Apa kau menganggapku seperti patung yang tak mampu berwicara. Apa bagimu aku hanya sebuah boneka? Kalau memang benar seperti itu … bisakah kau menyampaikan pesan boneka buruk ini kepada sosok yang mulai melangkah menjauhiku bahwa aku benar-benar mencintainya." Sosok berambut hitam kebiruan itu tampak menatap punggung Naruto dengan lekat. Mata kelamnya menyiratkan perasaan yang sulit untuk diartikan. Dia tersenyum tipis sembari tetap tak bergeming.

"Aku juga mencintainya,"

Sasuke memejamkan matanya saat melihat tubuh Naruto yang tiba-tiba menghilang setelah mengatakan kata-kata tersebut. Tangannya terkepal sangat erat dan tubuhnya bergetar hebat. Dia menghela napas panjang sembari mencoba menetralkan perasaannya yang tampak sangat kacau. Dengan langkah pelan dia meninggalkan tempat tersebut. Karena, Sosok yang membuatnya seperti ini sudah hilang dari pandangannya.

Naruto menyandarkan tubuhnya pada pohon di belakangnya. Matanya sempat melirik ke arah Sasuke yang sedang berjalan perlahan meninggalkan tempat tersebut. Sebenarnya dia tidak pergi dari tempat itu. Dia hanya bersembunyi di balik sebuah pohon besar yang ada tak jauh dari tempatnya berada tadi. Tangannya terkepal erat saat melihat langkah Sasuke semakin menjauh darinya. Jauh dan lebih jauh lagi. Tak bisakah dia meraih sosok itu kembali? Tak bisakah tubuhnya bergerak untuk menahan langkah sosok itu. Apa … tubuhnya sudah tak mampu untuk mengikuti perintahnya lagi? Atau mungkin pikirannya yang telah beku di tengah-tengah kehampaan ini.

Semuanya berlalu begitu saja. Melewatkan semua kesempatan yang ada di depan matanya. Di hadapannya. Semuanya berada dalam jangkauannya. Namun, tak satu pun dari jarak tersebut dapat membuatnya untuk memerintahkan organ tubuhnya agar bergerak. Bergerak untuk menghentikan sosok itu.

.

.

.

Sasuke membuka pintu rumahnya dengan perlahan. Meninggalkan debaman kecil di tengah kesunyian malam itu. Netra kelamnya menerawang mencoba mencari sesuatu—yang dia yakin tak akan pernah ditemukannya di dalam rumah itu. Helaan napas kecil meluncur manis dari bibirnya. Terukir senyum meskipun kecil. Kaki jenjangnya melangkah untuk menapaki tangga rumahnya. Sedikit lelah untuk hari ini. Bukan hanya tubuh dan tenaganya yang terkuras. Perasannya juga.

"Sasuke, apa kau bertemu Naruto hari ini?"

Pertanyaan itu membuat Sasuke menghentikan langkahnya. Tanpa berbalik pun dia sudah tahu siapa yang sedang berbicara. "Tidak," ucapnya tanpa membalikkan badannya dan terus berjalan menuju kamarnya di lantai dua. Itachi yang melihal gelagat kecil adiknya hanya mampu memandang dengan sedih. Dia tahu apa yang terjadi. Dia hanya ingin memastikan bahwa Sasuke sedang baik-baik saja. Tapi, ternyata tidak. Tidak ada yang baik dengan diri Sasuke yang sekarang. Dia kembali. Kembali menjadi sosok dingin yang hanya percaya dengan dirinya saja.

Apa yang dapat dilakukannya sebagai seorang kakak? Mendatangi Naruto dan menyuruhnya untuk menghibur Sasuke? Mustahil. Melihat Naruto saja dia sudah tidak pernah. Apalagi mau melakukan hal bodoh tersebut. Sebagai seorang kakak … dia adalah kakak yang sangat pasif.

**-Rubrum&Niebieski-**

Keramaian pagi lama kelamaan menjadi aktif dengan interaksi satu sama lain. Para nara sudah mulai bergerak untuk menjalankan aktivitas paginya. Kecerahan di ufuk wetang telah memancar ke segala penjuru dunia. Bumi mulai berputar pada porosnya. Beribu bintang telah tersamarkan dengan warna cerah langit. Tampak seorang bocah berambut pirang sedang bermain dengan riangnya di tangah-tengah keramaian kota. Sepatu roda yang dikenakannya tampak membuat jalannya menjadi semakin cepat. Sesekali dia melompati pembatas-pembatas jalan yang menghalangi jalannya.

Senyuman lebar tampak terpatri di wajahnya. Kedua tangannya berada di dalam kantong celananya. Seragam yang dipakainya tampak begitu santai. Dengan dua kancing baju teratas tak dikancingkan dan dasi yang tersampir begitu saja di kerahnya.

"Naruto!"

Sosok itu tampak berhenti mendadak saat seseorang memanggilnya. Kedua netra birunya memancarkan kehangatan saat melihat sosok yang sudah cukup lama tak ditemuinya sedang berlari kecil ke arahnya. "Gaara-_nii_! Kenapa ada disini?" tanyanya sembari mendekati sosok berambut merah tersebut. Kedua tangannya terbuka lebar untuk memeluk sosok yang dianggapnya sebagai kakaknya tersebut. "Aku sangat merindukanmu, Gaara-_nii_," ujarnya seraya memeluk sosok itu dengan sangat erat.

"Hahaha, aku hanya ingin pergi ke sekolah denganmu. Tampaknya kau sedang bahagia? Sasuke melakukan sesuatu padamu?" tanya Gaara seraya menyamakan langkahnya dengan Naruto senyuman tipis terukir di wajahnya saat menyadari wajah Naruto berubah menjadi sedikit sendu.

"Tidak ada sesuatu yang terjadi. Aku hanya ingin mneikmati hari ini." Naruto tersenyum lebar ke arah Gaara sembari menarik tangan Gaara untuk mempercepat langkahnya. Dia tersenyum kepada setiap nara yang melewati dan memperhatikan mereka berdua. Begitulah Naruto. Selalu tersenyum … selalu dan sampai kapan pun. Gaara yang melihat senyuman itu tak dapat menahan bibirnya untuk tidak terangkat. Senyuman itu … terlalu sayang untuk dilewatkan begitu saja.

Untuk sampai ke sekolah tidaklah terlalu lama. Mengingat perjalanan yang mereka tempuh cukup menyenangkan dan benar-benar membuat hati ini selalu tersenyum. Naruto melepas sepatu rodanya dan menyimpannya ke dalam lokernya. Begitu pun dengan Gaara. Dia sudah siap dan mengganti sepatunya dengan sepatu khusus sekolah.

'BLETAK'

Gaara memukul kepala Naruto dengan kuat dan pergi meninggalkannya begitu saja. Seringaian mengejek terukir di wajahnya saat melihat sosok yang sangat dekat dengan Naruto sedang berdiri di belakang Naruto. Gaara tersenyum kepada sosok itu dan membiarkannya untuk berbicara dengan Naruto. "Dobe, aku ingin berbicara denganmu."

"Hm? Sebaiknya kita masuk ke kelas. Sebentar lagi pela—"

"Sebentar saja."

"Aku tidak bisa."

"Naruto. Aku menunggumu di atap sekolah."

Ha—ah

Naruto menghela napas berat saat melihat Sasuke pergi begitu saja setelah mengucapkan kata-kata egois tersebut. Dia bangkit dari duduknya—setelah memasang sepatu—dan bergegas menuju kelasnya. Langkah demi langkah kecil dilakukannya untuk mencapai kelasnya. Dia tersenyum lebar saat membuka pintu kelasnya. Suasana ini yang akan sangat dirindukannya kelak.

"Yo, Naruto! suatu keajaiban kau bisa datang secepat ini!" ucap seorang bocah berambut coklat dengan dua tato segitiga terbalik dikedua pipinya, Inuzuka Kiba. Dia tersenyum lebar ke arah Naruto sembari mendekati Naruto yang sedang menduduki bangkunya yang berada di pojok ruangan. "Kemana Sasuke? Tadi aku melihatnya bersamamu."

Naruto meletakkan kepalanya di atas meja sembari menatap Kiba dengan sangat lekat. "Entahlah, dia pergi begitu saja. Aku pikir dia ingin ke kelas. Tapi … sepertinya tebakanku salah," kata Naruto sembari memperhatikan sosok berambut nanas yang sedang melihatnya dengan intens. "Ada apa?"

"Kau tidak seperti dirimu," ujar sosok yang ternyata bernama Shikamaru tersebut seraya menguap lebar. Mata kuacinya tampak menelaah postur tubuh Naruto. "Kau seperti … orang yang tak bernyawa."

"Hei! jangan katakan kau seorang _walking dead_, Naruto?" tanya Kiba seraya memperhatikan Naruto dengan sangat lekat. Dia hanya tersenyum canggung saat Naruto memberikan _death glared_ terbaiknya pada Kiba. "Hentikan! Kau menakutiku, bodoh!" ujar Kiba seraya duduk di kursi sebelah Naruto—kursi tempat Sasuke biasanya duduk.

Seketika itu kelas menjadi hening saat seorang guru wanita dengan rambut hitam pendek memasuki kelasnya. "Selamat pagi. Kita akan memulai pelajaran hari ini. Mohon diperhatikan," ucap sang guru seraya mendudukkan dirinya di kursi guru yang telah tersedia. Dia meletakkan buku yang tadi dibawanya di atas meja tersebut seraya melepaskan kaca mata yang digunakannya. "Pelejaran hari ini adalah tantang sejarah pemikiran manusia pada masa dahulu kala. Dimana pada saat itu manusia hanya bekerja dengan cara berburu dan meramu. Ilmu pengetahuan masih sangat minim dan hampir dikatakan tak ada. Pada saat itu, manusia hanya sebagai penerima. Dimana semua kebudayaan ataupun pengetahuan yang mulai masuk hanya dapat diterima dan tak pernah menyeleksinya."

Naruto tampak menulikan telinganya dari omongan sang guru. Matanya terus menatap lurus ke arah langit biru yang sedang menemaninya. Pikirannya melayang entah kemana. Tak satu pun kata-kata sang guru dapat masuk ke dalam pikirannya. Pikirannya seakan-akan kosong dan hampa. Mata biru itu perlahan sedikit meredup saat memantulkan awan mendung tipis yang ada di atas sana.

"_Naruto. Aku menunggumu di atap sekolah."_

Naruto menghela napas lelah saat mengingat perkataan Sasuke tadi pagi. Tidak mungkin saat ini Sasuke masih ada di atas atap. Dia pasti sudah lelah menanti dan akhirnya pergi ke tempat lain. Entah kenapa, Naruto merasa sedang tidak niat untuk belajar. Dengan satu gerakan dia berhasil bangkit dari duduknya.

"Naruto! Naruto! Naruto!"

Naruto terkejut dan menatap sang guru dengan bingung. "A-ah maaf. Boleh saya keluar sebentar?" tanyanya seraya menggaruk belakang kepalanya yang tidak gatal.

"Silahkan. Ibu perhatikan kau hanya melamun sedari tadi. Mungkin mencuci muka dapat membangunkanmu," ucap sang guru sembari mempersilahkan Naruto untuk keluar kelas sebentar. Sang guru tampak memperhatikan gelagat Naruto yang cukup aneh pagi itu.

"Terima kasih." Naruto pergi dari kelas itu dan menutup pintu kelas itu dengan pelan.

**-Rubrum&Niebieski-**

Sasuke meutup kedua matanya menggunakan punggung tangan kanannya. Sudah lebih dari dua jam dia menunggu Naruto dan Naruto tak menampakkan badang hidungnya sekali pun. Dia menghela napas lelah sembari bangkit dari tidurannya. "Labih baik aku kem—"

"Sasuke."

Sasuke menghentikan gerakannya dan berbalik. Matanya menatap sosok itu dengan datar. Tak ada ekspresi apa pun yang tersurat dari mata itu. Mata itu … begitu dingin. Naruto dapat melihat ekspresi itu dengan sangat jelas. Sedikit rasa ragu dan khawatir menelusup ke dalam hatinya. "Sas—"

"Aku kira kau tidak akan datang. Aku sudah ingin pergi sebelumnya." Sasuke bangkit dari duduknya dan menatap Naruto dengan sangat lekat. Langkahnya membawa dirinya untuk mendekat ke arah Naruto. Tangan kanannya memegang belakang kepala Naruto dan menariknya ke dalam pelukannya dengan pelan. "Kau tak pernah sendiri … bocah kecil."

'TES'

Naruto tersenyum tipis dan menyandarkan kepalanya pada bahu Sasuke. Air mata itu membasahi baju Sasuke. Tak ada isakan dan suara apa pun. Hanya sebuah keheningan lembut yang menyelimuti keadaan di sekitar mereka. Sasuke mengacak surai pirang itu dengan lembut. Mata dingin itu kini berubah menjadi sebuah pandangan hangat. "Kau tahu … beban di pundak ini tak seberat dengan beban yang ada pada dirimu. Bisakah kau membaginya denganku?"

.

.

.

Itachi memijat keningnya dengan perustasi sembari memperhatikan orang gila di hadapannya. "Kyuu! Bisakah kau meletakkan kucing itu. Dia ingin bermain," ucapnya sembari mendekati Kyuubi dan memegang tangan Kyuubi dengan pelan.

"Kau salah. Dia sedang bermain denganku," ujarnya seraya mengelus kepala kucing kecil itu dengan lembut. Kyuubi mengangkat kucing tersebut dan mendekatkan wajah kucing itu ke wajahnya. "Warna matanya seperti Naruto. dan … bulu pirang ini mirip sekali dengannya," ucap Kyuubi seraya menaruh kucing tersebut di atas kepalanya. "Aku akan membawanya pulang."

Itachi menatap Kyuubi dengan _horror_. Namun, sedetik kemudian dia tersenyum tipis. 'Mungkin aku tak dapat melihatnya sebahagia ini lagi. Aku ingat betapa singkat waktunya disini,' batin Itachi seraya mengelus kepala kucing yang sedang ada di kepala Kyuubi. Dia melepaskan jaket ber-_hoodie_ yang dikenakannya dan memakaikan jaket tersebut ke Kyuubi. "Kau tidak mau dia kepanasan karena berada di atas kepalamu, kan?" Itachi tersenyum tipis dan memasang hoodie tersebut ke si kucing kecil.

"Meong~"

Kyuubi tersenyum lebar saat mendengar suara kucing itu terdengar sangat lucu dan menggemaskan. 'Hari ini aku terlalu banyak tersenyum,' batin Kyuubi seraya memegangi kucing yang ada di kepalanya dengan pelan. Matanya menerawang ke langit luas. "Aku bertanya-tanya … apakah Naruto akan pergi hari ini?" tanyanya dengan nada pelan. Cukup pelan untuk dapat didengar oleh Itachi. "Ayo kita ke apartemen Naruto."

Itachi hanya mengangguk dan mengikuti Kyuubi dari belakang. Senyuman tipis tak dapat menjauh dari wajahnya saat mendengar gumaman Kyuubi yang seperti sedang bernyanyi. Tiba-tiba terlintas di pikirannya untuk menanyakan sebuah hal konyol. "Kyuu, kalau aku yang menjadi kucing … apa kau akan memperlakukan sama seperti kucing itu?"

"_No_!"

"_Wha_—"

"Karena aku benci kucing yang berwarna hitam."

Itachi meratapi kesedihannya dengan cara menghentikan langkahnya di tengah-tengah jalan. Matanya menatap miris ke arah Kyuubi yang sedang sibuk memegangi kucing kecil yang ada di atas kepalanya. "Teganya dirimu," ucap Itachi dengan nada pelan.

**Disisi lain.**

Gaara menatap seorang pria dengan rambut panjang dan kulit putih pucat sembari tersenyum tipis. "Muku, untuk apa kau kesini?" tanyanya sembari menyuruh Muku untuk duduk di sebelahnya. Dia menyerahkan segelas kopi dingin ke arah Muku sembari meminum miliknya sendiri.

"Aku seharusnya menggantikan tugas Naruto. Tapi sepertinya dia tidak ingin aku melakukannya. Katanya dia harus melakukan semua tugasnya dengan tangannya sendiri," ucap Muku seraya membuka tutup gelas yang ada di tangannya dan meminumnya sedikit. Matanya tampak berbinar-binar menatap para nara yang berlalu lalang di hadapannnya. Ini pertama kalinya dia menginjakkan kakinya di muka bumi. Sebelumnya dia hanya mengurusi masalah-masalah langit. Sepertinya menjadi seorang manusia tidak terlalu buruk baginya.

Gaara mengerutkan keningnya heran. Dia tak menyangka jika tugas Naruto sudah mencapai akhirnya. Pantas saja Naruto mencoba menikmati pagi tadi dengan semua senyuman yang dimilikinya. "Ngomong-ngomong, apa kau tahu siapa tugas terakhir Naruto?" tanyanya sembari membuang gelas kopi yang ada di tangannya ke tempat sampah di dekatnya.

"Uchiha … Uchiha Sasuke kalau aku tidak sa—"

"APA?" Gaara membulatkan matanya saat mendengar jawaban dari Muku. Entah angin apa yang sedang menghantam pikirannya, Gaara seakan-akan kehilangan daya tubuhnya. Dia tak bergeming. Tubuh itu lemas tak dapat bergerak.

Muku yang melihat hal itu menjadi sedikit panik. Dia mengguncang-guncangkan tubuh Gaara dengan pelan. "Gaara! Gaara! Ada apa?" tanyanya sembari memegang bahu Gaara dengan kuat.

"O-orang itu … adalah orang yang berharga untuknya."

Dunia bagaikan berhenti berputar.

Baik Gaara dan Muku tampak terdiam. Seakan-akan dunia sedang mengikat tubuh mereka. Seakan-akan gravitasi mengikat kaki mereka dengan sangat erat. Semua ini mustahil.

.

.

Naruto melambaikan tangannya ke arah Sasuke dengan riang. "Selamat tinggal! Hati-hati dalam perjalanan pulang! Aku akan menunggumu di taman itu nanti malam!" teriaknya sembari berlalu menjauhi Sasuke. Dia tersenyum tipis saat selesai mengatakan hal tersebut. "Aku berhasil mengatakan selamat tinggal kepadanya."

**-Rubrum&Niebieski-**

Kyuubi menatap bulan dengan lekat. Tampak seorang bocah berambut merah sedang menatapnya dengan lekat. "Kalau itu perintah dari langit … kita tak bisa mengacaukannya. Kita hanya perlu berdoa," ujarnya seraya mengepalkan kedua tangannya dengan erat. Sama dengan halnya Gaara, Kyuubi juga sebenarnya tak dapat menerima takdir pahit ini. Sanggupkah dia melihat adiknya mati secara perlahan dengan kesedihan batin yang akan menjadi dampaknya? Jawabannya tentu saja tidak. Dia tidak akan pernah sanggup melihat adiknya tersakiti.

"Aku ingin pulang."

Gaara melihat Kyuubi dengan tatapan sendu. Dia tahu jika Kyuubi tak akan sanggup melihat hal tersebut. Mungkin … mereka hanya perlu menyerahkan ini semua pada takdir. Gaara tersenyum tipis sembari menatap replika bulan yang terpendar pada sungai di hadapannya. Dia menyentuh air tersebut dengan ujung jari telunjuknya. "Sama seperti bulan. Dia tidak akan bisa hilang meskipun berada di atas sebuah rintangan. Mungkin dia hanya pergi untuk sebentar."

.

.

.

Itachi menatap Sasuke dengan sangat lekat. Matanya memperhatikan adiknya dengan intens. "Kau mau kemana jam segini?" tanyanya seraya menutup buku yang ada di tangannya. Dia bangkit dari duduknya dan perlahan mendekati Sasuke. Senyuman tipis terpatri di wajahnya. "Buat dia tersenyum kembali."

Sasuke mengangguk dan segera pergi meninggalkan rumahnya. Kakinya membawanya untuk melangkah dengan riang. Bukan sifatnya memang. Akan tetapi, bisa bersama seperti biasa dengan Naruto membuatnya sedikit senang. Hati itu sedang senang. Hati itu sedang bahagia. Hati itu sedang dalam kekuatan sempurna. Sasuke memasang senyuman tipis saat melihat taman yang biasa dikunjunginya dengan Naruto. Dia mempercepat langkahnya saat melihat sosok berambut pirang sedang menyandarkan punggungnya di sebuah pohon besar. "Kau sudah lama?"

"Eh? Suke~" Naruto memeluk Sasuke dengan erat saat melihatnya sedang berdiri di hadapannya. Naruto tersenyum lebar dan menarik tangan Sasuke untuk mengikutinya. Sasuke tak dapat menahan senyumannya melihat Naruto tersenyum lebar seperti itu. Tangan itu bergerak untuk menarik Naruto—menghentikan Naruto saat mereka berada di tempat yang sedikit sepi. Mata Naruto membulat sempurna saat Sasuke menarik wajahnya dan mengecup bibirnya dengan singkat.

"Teruslah tersenyum." Sasuke tersenyum. Senyuman yang pertama kalinya. Senyuman yang membuat matanya sempat menyipit. Tangannya bergerak untuk menyentuh wajah Naruto.

'TES'

Sasuke menghela napasnya saat mendapati air mata Naruto menetes di tangannya. Dengan pelan dia menyeka air mata itu menggunakan ibu jarinya. "Aku menyuruhmu untuk terus tersenyum dan bukan menangis."

"Ta-tapi aku tidak bisa. Ini tangis bahagia, Teme!" ucapnya dengan kesal sembari menggembungkan pipinya dengan lucunya. Sasuke tak mampu menahan tawanya saat melihat wajah lucu Naruto. Dia menangkup kedua pipi itu dengan tangannya dan mengecupnya singkat. Rona merah tampak menyebar di kedua pipi Naruto. "D-dasar mesum!"

Sasuke kembali tertawa kecil saat mendengar kata-kata itu meluncur manis dari bibir tipis Naruto. Dengan pelan dia menarik tangan Naruto dan mengajaknya ke suatu tempat yang sangat sepi. Tempat dimana dia sempat melihat Naruto lepas kendali untuk yang pertama kalinya. Lapangan kosong. Tempat dimana dia hanya mampu melihat Naruto berusaha untuk dilukai. Tempat dimana dia tak mempunyai daya apa pun untuk membantu … Naruto. Orang yang paling berharga untuknya.

Naruto membulatkan matanya saat menyadari tempat tersebut. Tangannya menggengam tangan Sasuke dengan sangat erat. Sasuke meringis sakit merasakan cengkraman itu terlalu kuat. "Naruto? Kau baik-baik saja?" tanyanya sembari memegang tangan Naruto dengan lembut. "Hei, ada apa? Kau tidak suka tempat ini?" tanya Sasuke dengan nada sedikit khawatir. Sasuke menarik lengan Naruto dengan pelan dan mendudukkannya di bawah sebuah pohon rindang. "Bicara padaku, Naruto!"

"A-aku baik-baik saja. Hanya saja … tempat ini sedikit membuatku merinding," ucapnya sembari tersenyum canggung ke arah Sasuke. Dia melepaskan tangannya dari Sasuke dan memegangnya sendiri. "Aku hanya sedikit takut. Tapi, karena ada dirimu aku jadi sedikit baikan," ucapnya dengan cengiran khasnya.

Sasuke tersenyum tipis dan mengacak rambut Naruto dengan kasar. "Kau seperti seekor kucing yang senang karena ada majikannya." Sasuke mencubit kedua pipi Naruto dengan pelan sembari menarik wajah itu mendekat ke arahnya. "Naruto … aku ingin kau berada disisiku selamanya dan sampai kapan pun," ucapnya sembari menatap mata Naruto dengan lekat.

'BRUK'

Naruto mendorong tubuh Sasuke dengan sangat keras. Matanya membulat sempurna saat mendengar kata-kata yang begitu menuntut keluar dari mulut Sasuke. "A-aku tidak bisa memenuhi ucapanmu," ucap Naruto seraya bangkit dan menatap Sasuke dengan sangat lekat. "Aku tidak akan menerima itu semua."

"Apa maksudmu? Itu bukan kata-kata sesungguhnya yang kau maksud, bukan?" Sasuke bangkit dari duduknya dan hendak mendekat ke arah Naruto. Namun, Sasuke hanya berhasil berdiam di tempat.

'SYUT'

Naruto mengarahkan sebuah pedang yang tersimpan di balik bajunya ke arah Sasuke. "Kau bergerak dan kau akan mati. Ah! Tidak. Kau bergerak atau tidak … kau akan tetap mati di tanganku," ucap Naruto dengan seringaiannya. Mata cerahnya kini berubah menjadi hitam kelam. Langkah demi langkah dilakukannya untuk mendekat ke arah Sasuke. "Aku pasti akan membunuhmu."

Sasuke tertunduk dalam. Bibirnya menyunggingkan senyuman tipis saat dia mendengar derap langkah Naruto semakin mendekat ke arahnya. "Jadi, selama ini kau menyembunyikan hal itu dariku? Kau menjauhiku karena hal ini? KAU MEMBUATKU KHAWATIR HANYA KARENA HAL INI? JAWAB AKU NARUTO?"

Naruto hanya menatapnya dengan datar.

Sasuke tertawa kecil saat tak mendapat respon dari Naruto. Dia mengangkat kepalanya dan tersenyum ke arah Naruto. "Silahkan. Aku tak membutuhkan nyawa ini lagi," ucap Sasuke seraya memegang pedang Naruto dan mengarahkannya pada dadanya. Darah segar mengalir dari tangan Sasuke saat terkena sisi tajam pedang Naruto. Hal itu sudah teralu biasa. Selama menjadi seorang pembunuh. Sasuke sudah pernah merasakan hal yang lebih sakit dari ini.

Rahang Naruto tampak mengeras saat Sasuke menarik pedangnya. Matanya menatap nyalang ke arah Sasuke.

'BRUAK'

Naruto menendang Sasuke tepat di dada dengan sangat kuat. Matanya menatap marah ke arah Sasuke yang tersungkur ke dekat sebuah pohon besar—tempat dia duduk sebelumnya. "Kau bercanda? Aku bisa saja membunuhmu saat ini!"

"_Just kill me, then_!"

"Arrrghhh!" Naruto berteriak kesal dan memukul Sasuke tepat di wajahnya. Berkali-kali dia memukul wajah Sasuke dengan keras.

Tak ada perlawanan.

Sasuke hanya menatap Naruto dengan senyuman tipis.

"Kenapa kau hanya tersenyum? LAWAN AKU, SIALAN!" Naruto menatap Sasuke dengan kesal. Napasnya tampak tersengal-sengal. Dia melangkah mendekati Sasuke dan menarik kerah baju Sasuke. "Apa seorang _assassin_ sekarang begitu lemah dan penakut? LAWAN AKU!"

'BUGH'

Naruto kembali memukuli wajah Sasuke dengan keras. Tangannya sendiri sampai mengeluarkan darah karena memukul Sasuke terlalu keras. "Kenapa kau hanya diam? Hiks kenapa?" Naruto menghentikan pukulannya dan memejamkan matanya dengan erat. Air mata itu tampak berlinangan hingga menetes ke wajah Sasuke.

Sasuke meringis sakit saat berusaha tersenyum. Lebam di wajahnya membuatnya sedikit tidak nyaman. Dengan pelan dia menarik Naruto ke dalam pelukannya. "Bagaima-ugh-na a-aku bisa melukai orang yang sangat berharga ba-bagiku. Bahkan … lebih berharga dari diriku sendiri," ucapnya sembari berusaha mengelus punggung Naruto. "Tetaplah disisi-ugh! Na-naruto!"

Naruto mengangkat tubuhnya dan memperhatikan pedangnya yang tepat menancap di perut Sasuke. Dia tersenyum tipis sembari bangkit dari pelukan Sasuke. "_Goodbye_, Sasuke."

.

.

.

.

**5 tahun kemudian**

Itachi sedang menatap sebuah batu besar di hadapannya dengan lekat. Matanya beralih pada sosok yang sedang memegang batu lainnya sembari tersenyum tipis. Itachi mendekati sosok tersebut dan memegang tangan orang itu. "Sudah saatnya kita berangkat … Sasuke."

Sasuke mengangguk kepada kakaknya dan tersenyum tipis ke arah batu besar di hadapannya. "Aku akan kembali untukmu."

Lima tahun telah berlalu. Kejadian yang membekas di hati Sasuke itu tak pernah pergi. Dimana matanya menatap dengan jelas pedang Naruto tertancap di perutnya. Tapi kenapa dia masih dapat bertahan sampai sekarang? Itu semua karena Naruto. Orang yang telah berbaik hati untuk memberikan sisa kehidupannya pada Sasuke. Dan sebagai balasannya … dia lenyap dari dunia yang fana ini. Setidaknya Naruto dapat mengabulkan permintaan Sasuke.

Tetap berada disisinya selamanya.

Dia selalu bersama Sasuke. Karena, kini kehidupannya ada di dalam jiwa Sasuke.

Kembali terulang.

Kejadian yang pernah terjadi antara Kyuubi dan Itachi kembali terulang.

Itachi sudah dapat merelakan kepergian Kyuubi. Tepat tujuh bulan kepergian Naruto … Kyuubi pun pergi meninggalkan Itachi. Tak ada penyesalan dalam kehidupan ini. Yang ada … hanya ketidakpuasan. Karena, baik Itachi maupun Sasuke … sudah menemukan cinta sejati mereka.

Itachi tersenyum tipis sembari meninggalkan taman tersebut. Taman dengan dua buah batu berukuran besar dan ukiran besar.

Uzumaki Naruto & Uzumaki Kyuubi

.

.

.

Sasuke dan Itachi menatap bandara di hadapannya dengan malas. Saat ini mereka harus berangkat menuju sebuah Negara yang cukup jauh dari Jepang. Sepertinya ini semua tuntutan tugas dari sang ayah … atau mungkin sebuah takdir. Entahlah, kita tak dapat menebak masa yang akan datang. Kita hanya perlu berdoa dan meminta. Terkabulkan atau pun tidak. Semuanya terserah kepada Tuhan.

Sasuke dan Itachi segera masuk ke dalam pesawat dan duduk di tempat yang telah ditentukan. Itachi tampak segera tertidur dengan pulas. Beda dengan Sasuke yang asik memandangi awan yang begitu cerah. Dia sedang berada di dua kehidupan. Saat berada di pesawat … ketika kau melihat ke bawah, kau dapat melihat awan mendung yang menyelimuti bumi. Dan saat kau memandang ke atas … kau dapat melihat betapa cerahnya langit biru itu. Sasuke berada di jalan kehidupan yang tak menentu. Begitulah yang dipikirkannya sebelum dia memasuki alam mimpinya.

**-Rubrum&Niebieski-**

Sasuke menatap gedung besar di hadapannya dengan datar. Setelah perjalan yang cukup panjang, akhirnya dia sampai pada tujuannya. Dengan langkah malas dia menekan tombol lift yang tersedia di lantai dasar tersebut dan menekan tombol 9. Dengan santai dia berdiri di dalam lift tersebut sembari menunggu pintunya terbuka. Setelah beberapa saat, akhirnya pintu itu terbuka. Sasuke bergegas menuju apartemennya dengan nomor 902. Dia mengeluarkan kartu yang tadi diberikan Itachi dan memasukkannya ke dalam kotak penggesek yang ada di depan pintu apartemennya. Sasuke membuka pintu itu dan merebahkan dirinya di sebuah sofa besar.

Matanya menerawang ke seluruh penjuru ruangan. "Ha—ah, kenapa panas sekali," ucapnya seraya melepaskan jas yang dikenakannya. Dengan malas di melemparnya ke sembarang arah.

'Drrt drrt'

Sasuke menatap ponselnya dan membaca _e-mail_ yang tertera.

[Sasuke kau harus membeli beberapa makanan di _supermarket_ terdekat. Aku masih harus mengurusi banyak hal disini.]

Sasuke mendengus pelan sembari mengambil kartu kamar dan dompetnya. Dengan lengkah malas dia keluar dari apartemennya sembari memainkan sebuah gantungan kunci kecil berbentuk kucing. Sasuke kembali memasuki lift yang tadi digunakannya. Cukup lama baginya untuk sampai ke bawah karena saat itu cukup banyak orang yang ada di lift. Setelah beberapa lama, dia keluar dari lift itu dan menghirup udara segar. Sasuke kembali menghela napas lelah saat merasakan udara yang cukup panas. Sangat mengherankan. Saat musim panas, di Negara ini hampir tak pernah ada yang namanya bulan dan malam.

Sasuke memperhatikan keadaan yang benar-benar baru baginya. Dengan sedikit keberanian dia mulai mencari sebuah _supermarket _terdekat. Matanya memperhatikan toko-toko di pinggir jalan dengan seksama.

"Ha—ah, saat musim panas kau selalu bisa melihat matahari di Finland. Bahkan sepanjang hari. Saat waktu malam, kau masih tetap bisa melihatnya. Kota yang panas dan cantik."

Sasuke tampak melirik seorang gadis yang sedang berbincang-bincang tersebut dengan tatapan datarnya. "Matahari, huh?" ucapnya kecil seraya menatap langit yang pada saat itu memiliki sang matahari. Matanya beralih pada jam besar yang sedang menunjukkan pukul 09:54 malam. Dia tersenyum tipis sembari kembali melangkahkan kakinya.

"_Meskipun aku akan meninggalkanmu … aku akan kembali lagi kepadamu. Sampai kapanpun … aku selalu bisa menemukanmu kembali … dan kau akan selalu melihatku dengan jelas. Di bawah payungan sebuah tempat … dimana selalu tampak matahari yang bagitu hangat dan indah."_

Sasuke menghentikan langkahnya saat perkataan Naruto melintasi pikirannya. Matanya tampak berkaca-kaca saat kembali melihat matahari yang terlihat begitu indah di atas sana. Dia tampak berdiam diri di tengah jalan tersebut. Terus memandang ke arah matahari tersebut. Tak pernah jenuh sedikut pun.

"Hei, kau akan menghalangi jalan jika berdiri di tengah-tengah seperti itu."

Sasuke mengalihkan pandangannya dari matahari indah itu saat mendengar sebuah suara menginterupsi kegiatannya. Matanya memicing tajam—memperhatikan sosok tersebut dengan lekat. Seorang pria dengan rambut pirang dan mata biru cerah. "K-kau!"

"Hai! Aku menemukanmu. Sa-su-ke."

"NARUTO!" Sasuke sampai tak sadar telah meninggikan suaranya di tengah keramaian tersebut.

Tap … tap … tap …

"DASAR BODOH!"

Naruto hanya tersenyum mendengar perkataan Sasuke. Dia balas memeluk Sasuke dengan sangat erat. "Kau tahu tentang bintang yang telah berhasil kembali? Mereka selalu mempunyai sebuah permintaan. Dan akulah salah satu dari bintang itu. Saat aku kembali … kau tahu apa yang aku inginkan?"

Sasuke terus memeluk Naruto dengan erat sembari menggelengkan kepalanya dengan pelan.

"Aku tetap disisimu selamanya," ucap Naruto seraya menenggelamkan kepalanya pada dada bidang Sasuke. "Kyuu-_nii_ pun menginginkan hal yang sama denganku. Aku yakin saat ini dia sedang mendatangi Itachi-_nii_."

"Aku … sangat merindukanmu … sangat sangat merindukanmu," ucap Sasuke sembari memeluk Naruto semakin erat—seakan-akan Naruto akan menghilang dari hadapannya.

"Dan kami menjadi manusia kembali. Aku ingin kita semua selalu bersama. Selalu berdampingan. Saling menggenggam tangan seperti ini—"

Naruto menggenggam tangan Sasuke dengan erat sembari tersenyum tipis.

"—dan saling memberi kecupan kecil seperti ini." Naruto mengecup bibir Sasuke singkat sebelum akhirnya menarik tangan Sasuke dengan pelan. "Ayo kita lihat _Midnight Sun_!"

.

.

.

Itachi membulatkan matanya tak percaya saat melihat seseorang menggunakan topeng rubah memberikannya sebuah kalung Kristal berwarna merah dengan batu_ onyx_ di dalamnya. "Ambil, keriput! Aku sudah susah payah membuatnya!" ucap sosok bertopeng tersebut dengan kesal

"_My little devil!_" Itachi menyeringai lebar saat berhasil mendekat dan melepas topeng itu dengan perlahan. "_You have to marry me for making me waiting_!" Itachi memeluk Kyuubi dengan erat sembari mencubit pipi Kyuubi dengan kuat.

"_No_! Aku tidak mau menikah dengan orang mesum sepertimu!"

Dan seperti itulah pertemuan kembali mereka. Dimana saat kita mempunyai keyakinan dan janji … semua itu dapat terwujud jika terikat dengan sebuah benang merah takdir. Ketika seseorang memiliki kesabaran yang sempurna … disaat itulah kebahagiaan yang sempurna akan menghampirinya. Perlahan … meraih … dan menjadikannya milik kita. Hidup itu bagaikan sebuah musim yang berganti. Setiap saat memiliki tantangan dengan kekurangan dan kelebihan tersendiri. Bagaikan Negara Finland yang memiliki keindahan malam di sepanjang musim panas.

Tanah yang dipayungi langit merah kejinggaan. Tanah yang memiliki pancaran matahari pada saat tengah malam. Tanah yang begitu istimewa.

Sama dengan cinta mereka … bertahan bak matahari yang terus membumbung tinggi.

**FIN**

.

.

.

Ha—ah akhirnya cerita ini selesai juga. Maaf jika akhirnya menjadi aneh seperti ini hehe. Terima kasih bagi para reader yang sudah membaca dan meninggalkan kesan dan pesan pada kolom review. Oyabun tidak akan mampu menyelesaikan cerita ini tanpa kalian. Terima kasih semuanya. Special thanks to:

Satsuki Naruhi, **Kyuubi is me**, shin ryu harashi, **asuna v. te**, narukun, **Daekuro**, In-chan the kyuubi, **miomaniakfujoshi8**, Uchy-san, **Blue Proserpine**, KuroKasuga Okita, **sea07**, Hoshi Yukinua, **Joongie97**, sacrifar-kun, **Black angel**, kim changbo, **Za666**, Miharu Aina, **KamiKanda Shizuku**, Ichkurorry**, tobaru**, Zaky UzuMo, **Neka-neko miaw**, Narita menari-nari, **Namikaze Narita-chan**, Runriran, **MoodMaker**, Ryuuki Ukara, **Gunchan Cacunalu Polepel**, Scheind Mond**, laila. **, MJ, **UzumakiKagari**, Ichigo bukan Strawberry, **blue minra**, Valenross, **alma blue**.

**Arigatou Minna! Heheheheh! Babay!**


End file.
